


Snake pit

by dedlit



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Deals are not consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Healing, Healthy couples switch it up, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Love, M/M, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Slow Burn, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 49,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: Sets after season 2.1st Arc: Daniel strikes a deal with Kreese and starts loosing control over himself...2nd Arc: Johnny is back in town, Daniel's downward spiral continues...3rd Arc: Daniel and Johnny recover, heal and slowly something new can start...
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Daniel LaRusso
Comments: 265
Kudos: 228





	1. Trailer

Please read the tags of the story before watching the trailer or reading this fic! :)

I can't embed it here, because I used the age restriction function on youtube, with good reason. But you can follow the link if you are interested:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFkYONaq4-w


	2. 1st Arc/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-worked chapters one and two are now availabe thanks to the one and only amazing beta-reader kdyelo!!!
> 
> This is pretty dark, please be aware of the tags, they are not there for fun. At some point we may see the sun again but that is not anytime soon.

Only eight more minutes. 

Sweat covers Daniel’s face, his pupils are dilated and his breath is heavy. The situation is absurd. He has been in the same deeply uncomfortable squat position on his toes for twenty-two minutes, legs quivering and arms burning with the strain of keeping them behind his head. It’s fucking ridiculous. 

Daniel looks up and immediately wishes he hadn’t. Kreese sits behind the desk of Johnny’s former office with his legs propped up on the desk, a cigar in his hand and a disgusting smile on his face.

“How are you doing, Mr. LaRusso?”

Daniel stares back, denying Kreese the satisfaction of hearing the strain in his voice or seeing his lowered eyes. Breathing steadily is the only thing keeping him from falling. The clock behind Kreese’s head ticks. 

Only five more minutes.

Undeterred by Daniel’s unresponsiveness, Kreese continues. “It’s funny how the mighty fall. You really must love those kids.” He swings his legs out from behind Johnny’s desk and stands up. “The great Daniel LaRusso, striking a deal with the devil.”

Daniel desperately wishes Kreese would go back to ignoring him, as he had done from the moment he got into this humiliating position until now.

Kreese leans forward, now face to face, and blows smoke directly into Daniel’s face. Immediately, Daniel is coughing and shuffling forward on his toes to keep his balance. Their noses are nearly touching by the time he lifts his watering eyes back up. 

Kreese whispers, “What would Mr. Miyagi say if he saw you like this?”

Daniel’s first impulse is to jump at the man, but keeps himself in check. 

When it’s clear he won’t get an answer, Kreese retreats back behind his desk and slumps into his chair. 

The moment the clock behind his head reads half past the hour, Daniel stands up and storms out, Kreese’s laughter flowing after him. He hardly manages to walk, but forces his body to keep a steady pace until he reaches the safety of his Audi. Tears spring to his eyes as he massages his legs, which are numb in places and on fire in others. His upper arms hurt like a thousand needles are stuck in his biceps.

After a while, he finds enough strength in his legs to drive the car. He passes his house on the way to his current residence, the Miyagi-do, and the events of the evening weigh heavily in his thoughts. How could he have agreed to Kreese’s mad deal? What is that monster gaining by it, except for his – Daniel’s – utter humiliation? He only stormed into the Cobra Kai dojo to prevent a fight like the one a week ago from ever happening again.

“You know, Mr. LaRusso,” Kreese had told him, “if you want something big from me, like calling off my fighters, you have to give me something even bigger.” In that moment, Daniel had wanted nothing more than to strike that lazy, bored smile from the man’s face. Instead, he asked, “What do you want, Kreese?”

“Easy enough – you.”


	3. 1st Arc/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual warning - it gets a lot worse before it gets even slightly better.

It has been going on for three days now. Every evening, after working at the shop and training at Miyagi-do, Daniel drives to Cobra Kai dojo. Every evening, Kreese tells him to squat on his toes, then kicks his knees as far apart as possible, and orders him to keep his hands behind his head. 

Daniel is utterly confused, but as long as the Cobra Kai kids stay away from his students, he will hold up his end of the bargain. If he is honest with himself, he expected Kreese to make demands he isn’t ever able or willing to follow, just so his little snakes would have an excuse to fight.

The deal itself is simple enough: Every weekday, Daniel is in Kreese’s office from nine to half past. He must follow all orders from the ex-soldier. No other people involved. No permanent or visible damage on his body. If Daniel misses a day, Kreese will see to it that one of the Miyagi-do kids is beaten to a pulp. As long as Daniel keeps up his end of the bargain, Kreese will not allow any Cobra Kai member to attack.

Only two more evenings until the weekend.

Daniel parks his car and takes a deep breath. He still doesn’t know how he feels about the whole thing. At first, he was surprised that he wasn’t beaten up for half an hour every night. Now, he wishes something else would happen in that half hour, something other than being ordered into that humiliating and straining position, listening to Kreese’s teasing or watching him working on papers. _At least he admitted you are pretty_ , comments a sarcastic voice in his head.

More than anything else, it unnerves Daniel when Kreese talks to him in a certain provocative, teasing manner, one that makes the hair on his neck stand up.

“Such a nice body, a little too scrawny, but your long legs make up for it.”

“The fire in your eyes is nice, I like it.”

“I always wonder if your customers only buy your cars because of your looks.”

“I think until I say different I’ll always want you in your suits here. I don’t usually like them, but they fit you quite nicely.”

The voice in his head chooses this moment to unhelpfully provide , _Isn’t it more the fact that your dick twitches slightly when he comments on you?_

Daniel furiously slams the car door behind him and reluctantly makes his way toward the Cobra Kai office, trying to avoid the inevitable. 

The first evening, Kreese opened a bottle of cheap beer for himself, another for Daniel, and had the audacity to actually _toast_ to their deal. Daniel wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“Something wrong, princess?” Kreese asked.

“I’d prefer a martini,” Daniel retorted. Since then, a martini – cheap gin and an ice cube in a simple glass – awaits him every evening on the desk. 

Daniel walks in, knocks the drink back, and immediately takes position in his usual corner without acknowledging the older man. The martini in his veins makes the first couple of minutes, at least a little, easier. Plus, he has the feeling that drinking the martini seals the deal for another day. Another day of safety for the kids, bought with his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No longer is this work unbeta-ed! Shout out to my beta-reader kdyelo! ;)


	4. 1st Arc/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful kdyelo this chapter and the ones coming in the future have a beta-reader! This is really a big deal for me, since her inputs are considerate, her grammar-corrections are sorely needed and she helps this story become more fluent.  
> THANK YOU!

“Open your mouth.”

It takes Daniel a second to register Kreese is talking to him. Confused, he lifts his head.

“I said, open your mouth.” Kreese seems way too satisfied by the fact that he has caught him off guard. Daniel’s face burns as he slowly opens his mouth. 

“Put your tongue out.”

“What? – No.”

“So you can talk. I thought you lost your voice.” The fake worry in his voice sickens Daniel. “Now open your mouth and put your pretty pink tongue out, or you can go home and our deal is off.”

Slowly, Daniel opens his mouth again and lets his tongue slip out. In the meantime Kreese leisurely walks towards him, leans forward and without a warning grabs his hair holding him in place while he lets his finger glide over his tongue. Daniels whole body burns with humiliation when Kreese inspect his mouth like he is a horse for sale. Foreign fingers rummage in his mouth; to his utter horror he twitches hard in his dress pants.

“It’s a shame this sight is only reserved for me. You would look lovely like that on display in a showroom.”

Daniel’s body shakes when those fingers finally leave him alone and the older man props himself against the desk. He automatically closes his mouth. Kreese’s mouth twitches in amusement. 

“To my deepest disappointment, I already anticipated that one more task would be too much for you, so I have a little gift to make this easier.” Kreese tosses a box between his feet. “You are allowed to get out of your position to put it on. I do hope I don’t have to remind you of our little deal every time I give you an order. I mean, I know the pretty ones are usually slow, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt.” His voice drips with acid.

Daniel takes a deep breath, suppressing his impulse to launch himself at the man for speaking in such a manner with him. 

Kreese drops into his chair and picks up the phone, dialing a number with an air of assurance that Daniel would do as ordered. “Hey Gary, how are ya?” 

It took some time for Daniel to register that Kreese is once again ignoring him. The other man seems honestly invested in a discussion with Gary about which night in Vietnam had been the worst, laughing too loud when he talks about death and bragging about ‘some Asian chick’ who reminded him of My-Duyen.

After a moment, Daniel comes to his senses again, lowers his arms, and opens the box. He feels the blood drain from his face as his brain connects the item to its use. Kneeling, he holds a hard black silicone ring, with two leather straps and a silver buckle on one end, in his hands.

Kreese is still on the phone, but Daniel feels his gaze. What would he do? Run or stay. Every instinct in him screams to jump up and race away until his legs give out. Only the memory of Sam in the hospital makes him grab the thing in defiance. He opens his mouth and puts the ring behind his teeth before buckling the straps. Then he gets back in his position, squats on his toes, pushes his knees out so Kreese wouldn’t have an excuse to do it for him and intertwines his fingers behind his head. He looks with angry eyes at Kreese before he lets his tongue slip out.

For a second, this feels like a win when Kreese seems to be impressed – only to get sick at himself when he feels his half-hard cock press against his pants. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Twenty-two more minutes to go.


	5. 1st Arc/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fine chapter thanks to my wonderful and hard-working beta reader kdyelo! - Without her this would be a really messy read. Well it still is but thanks to her only regarding the content. ;)
> 
> Without further ado - let's continue.

Kreese is talking with his back to him on the phone again, but Daniel can’t listen. His thoughts are occupied by one task: not getting harder. 

He feels saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth - his dick twitches when he thinks about how he must look. The seconds tick by slowly. His eyes are unfocused. _Breathe. Just breathe. In and out._ In his head, he tries to emulate Mr. Miyagi’s breathing technique. As long as he breathes, everything is going to be alright.

“What is your pretty head thinking about, LaRusso?” The harsh voice cuts into his thoughts like a whip and eradicates all signs of peace. Kreese has finished his call and now stares at him with mild interest. 

Only twelve more minutes.

His spit drips down his chin and on the floor. _Just breathe._

“That position is what they let us do in the military to simulate being tortured.” Kreese takes out a cigar and lights it with a match. “For someone trained like you, it shouldn’t be a problem to hold it for half an hour… plus… as I said before, it suits you. Even more with that ring in your mouth.” Kreese plays with his cellphone in his left hand, casually blowing smoke into the room. “Maybe I should call Johnny. He would appreciate you like this.”

Daniel freezes, his eyes staring at the floor. He wants to shout at Kreese, jump up and attack, but before he can do anything rash, Kreese’s silky voice sounds through the room again. “Don’t worry, I honor a deal. No other people involved but the two of us.” 

Daniel breathes. _Don’t listen, don’t let yourself get worked up, don't give him a reason. Think about why you are doing this._

“I admire you.” Shocked, Daniels eyes catch his. “Aw, come on! Don’t give me that hateful look. It’s not like I force you to come here. I never thought you would have the balls to swallow what you bit off. When you stood in the door Tuesday, I was honestly surprised - took me a lot of effort to hold back Hawk the next day.” 

After another long drag from his cigar, he walks over. 

Only two more minutes.

“So strong and beautiful like this.” Kreese seems to talk more to himself than to Daniel. He takes his chin in one big hand and his thumb smears the saliva over his cheek. Daniels eyes flutter, his dick suddenly so hard it hurts, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. His brain has stopped working.

“Such a good boy, holding that position for so long every night … just for me.” A small whimper escapes Daniels mouth. “I wonder …” 

If Daniel could just reach down and press his hand against his cock, he is sure he would come.

“Well, look at the time.” Kreese releases his chin, and suddenly Daniel has a hard time preventing himself from toppling over. He hits his knees on the floor, but he catches himself with overstrained arms seconds before his face slams into the ground. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. LaRusso.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, if nothing else lands me in hell - this story will.
> 
> Thanks so far to the support in the comment section, you girls and guys and unicorns are amazing.


	6. 1st Arc/5

Daniel scrambles to his feet, pushes the doors to his freedom open, runs to his car and drives, too fast, back to Miyagi-do. Rushing inside, he rips his clothes from his body as soon as he enters the bathroom, and makes the mistake of looking at himself in the mirror.

His face is flushed, and only now he realizes the ring is still in his mouth. Daniel can’t tear his eyes away from his own reflection. Stumbling, he catches himself on the sink with one hand. Watching himself in the mirror, he tugs desperately at his cock, drooling, tongue out, eyes glazed, and moaning. He comes harder than it should be possible for a man his age. 

When he slowly feels himself coming back to reality, he finds himself kneeling on the floor. Ashamed, he unbuckles the leather straps behind his head. It hurts to pull out the ring. His jaw is on fire, and he has trouble closing his mouth. Only after some time in the shower, massaging his cheeks and jaw, is he finally able to let his mouth fully close.

 _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ The voice in his head judges him. _I mean we both know you are a fuck-up, but this shit? No wonder Amanda wanted you out of the house. She is way too good for you anyways.–_

“Shut up!” His hands are buried in his hair. Great, now he’s talking to himself. Throwing his towel on the ground, he avoids looking at the mirror again while brushing his teeth. 

_Are we going back tomorrow?_

That was the million dollar question.


	7. 1st Arc/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks again to kdyelo for beta-reading, since this chapter had been especially rough!
> 
> The usual warning that we are still driving this crazy wagon of a story towards the second circle of Dante's hell - some sweet innocent souls might have thought we are already there - we are not.

Daniel has been sitting in his car in front of Cobra Kai since eight o’clock, watching students leave the dojo exhausted but happy. Nine o’clock ticks by, and he can’t bring himself to leave the car. 

At half past nine, the door of the dojo opens, and Kreese steps out, meets his eyes, and quirks an eyebrow in mild surprise. Daniel finally unfreezes and gets out of the car.

“I thought you quit,” Kreese called out cheerfully. When Daniel doesn’t answer, Kreese waves him inside, and Daniel ends up sitting in Kreese’s office with a watery, warm martini in his hand.

Kreese gets himself a beer from the fridge. “I remember you when you were such a talkative kid. You never shut up.”

“People change.”

“No, they don’t.”

Daniel sips his martini. Before his courage can leave him again, he sighs. “I know I’m not supposed to be late, please don’t let the kids suffer.” He takes a shaky breath. “I’ll do it now.” He stands, fishes the O mouth gag from the pocket in his jacket, and, without missing a beat, puts it on and assumes his usual position in the corner. His eyes fixed on the older man, he slowly puts out his tongue.

Kreese watches him. When Daniel thought nothing would happen, he speaks. “I don’t know. Punctuality is important. When my students come in late, they do push-ups on their knuckles until I have the feeling they’ll never be late again.” 

Daniel’s ‘please’ is hardly recognizable as he tries to push the word through the ring in his mouth.

Kreese seems to be satisfied though. “This one time… the next time it happens, our deal is off. Do you understand me?” Daniel nods. “And you also understand that this time can’t go unpunished. Right?” Another nod. 

Kreese dials a number on his cell and puts it on speaker. A gruff voice answers, “What the fuck do you want?” 

Daniel feels his face go white. He shakes his head frantically, silently pleading with Kreese to stop. 

“Asking you for a little chat, see it as a favor, Johnny,” Kreese answered. Daniel feels himself panicking.

“I don’t do favors. If you’re not calling me to give me back my dojo, I’ll hang up.” 

Daniel forces himself to breathe. Kreese promised no one else would know. Johnny wouldn’t see him like this. The blonde’s voice indicates he has had way too many drinks to drive here anyways.

“One little thing that bugs me for quite some time, Johnny … I saw LaRusso the other day.”

“You can see whoever the fuck you want.”

“He seemed flustered.”

“Like I care. What’s it got to do with me?”

“You ever notice he had a little crush on you back in the old days?” 

Daniel lets out a small, pleading whimper, though he dares not make any noise that Johnny would hear over the phone.

“The hell, Kreese! What are you talking about?”

Kreese hums. “So, you never noticed?”

“There was nothing to notice.” 

Daniel can feel himself growing harder, shame and hate rushes through his veins. This is too much. For what feels like the thousandth time, he just wants to run.

“My guess is that he is still hot for you. I felt it when I saw you two meet after we got those beers from that clown in the shop down the street." Kreese chuckles. "So much fire in those dark eyes – burning – for you.”

“That’s fucked up Kreese!”

“Oh, I don’t think it is, Johnny. I just observe.” Kreese gives Daniel a sly wink.

“Well, ‘observe’ the following words: I fucking hate LaRusso. Besides you, he is the bane of my miserable existence. It would have been the best thing for me and my life if he had never been in it. He can die in a dump for all I care and you with him.”

 _Beep._ Johnny has just ended the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Johnny had his first appearance -yay-!


	8. 1st Arc/7

It hurts. He knows Johnny thinks like that, but hearing it is on a whole new level.

Kreese looks down on him. “Just this time, princess. Next time, I won’t let you off so easy.” After a drag from his cigar, he continues. “You understand?”

Daniel nods before lowering his gaze to the ground. _Don’t cry,_ he tells himself. _Don’t let it affect you. Breathe._ After a week of evenings spent sitting in this ridiculous squat position, his legs are weak and shaky, yet, despite all that’s happened, he is still half-hard.  
The only comfort is that Kreese isn’t noticing it. But knowing it himself is still humiliating enough.

When the time is up, Daniel turns around and unbuckles the straps. He takes those seconds to relax his jaw, willing his hard-on away. When he turns back, Kreese leans on the table, his eyes watching him in a way that makes Daniel feel exposed.

For a couple of seconds he just stands there, gag in his hands, before… “What do you gain from this?” 

The question doesn’t seem to surprise Kreese; he gives a little shrug. “You always thought you were so high above everyone else,” Kreese tells him. They keep staring at each other, until Daniel shoves the gag towards the older man. 

“You know what, LaRusso? Keep it. If you get lonely this weekend, you can always put it on and think of me.” A lazy smile spreads across Kreese’s lips.

Daniel knows he should be outraged, but the only thing he can feel is embarrassment. Before something else happens, he shoves the gag in his jacket pocket and storms out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenotes:  
> 1\. Hugs and kisses to my beta: kdyelo!!!  
> 2\. You wonderful beings in the comment section made my day! Thank you.  
> 3\. I know todays chapter is super short. I'll make up for it tomorrow. ;)


	9. 1st Arc/8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo <3

Saturday is both the best and the worst day of Daniel’s week. During the day, it is the best time. No looming evening at Cobra Kai, the kids in his dojo are working hard, and Sam and Anthony visit him, leading to some actually nice time playing board games. They haven’t played games as a family in a very long while. Sam’s bruises from the school fight have faded completely. Anthony is his usual annoying self, albeit a little nicer to him. “Mum can be tough, man,” his son offers, patting him on the shoulder.

Even when he drives them back home to their mother’s that evening, Amanda is cordial enough to invite him to stay for dinner. He surprises himself by accepting her invitation; afterwards, they talk. Alone. 

She doesn’t want to revive their marriage. He can’t fight anymore. They kiss, and it feels so much like ‘sayōnara’, bittersweet and final. He tells her she will always be in his heart. She tells him to stop making it harder than it has to be.

Saturday night is the worst time. Johnny’s words from his last evening in Kreese’s dojo echo through his head before he goes to sleep, only to find himself caught in endless nightmares. He is his younger self, jerking off in his old room while spitefully thinking about blonde hair and a black gi. Next, he is back in Kreese’s office, squatting, gagged.The older man is fucking Daniel’s throat with his fingers, whispering and hissing that Daniel deserves it, that he is nothing. He awakens to find himself on his back, engulfed in darkness, unable to move. The feeling that he’s not alone in the room intensifies, until he registers he is lying on a bed of living snakes who wind themselves over his legs and arms. Panic rises when he can’t move.

He is still hyperventilating when strong hands shake him awake. “Hey man, snap out of it!” After a light slap to his face, Daniel finally recognizes his surroundings again. He is on his futon in Miyagi-do, and a familiar face framed by blond hair inspects him, frowning in concern.

“What the hell are you doing here, Johnny?!” He launches himself from the futon, and his body automatically assumes a defensive posture. 

“Woah, woah, woah!” Johnny backs away slowly. “I rang the bell, you didn’t answer, but I could hear you screaming all the way through the door. I climbed in over the garden.” When Daniel doesn’t lower his hands, Johnny continues. “You know, I really thought you were hurt, asshole - seems like I shouldn’t have bothered.”

Daniel slowly relaxes, lowering his hands. “Why are you here, anyway?”

“Honestly?” The blonde shrugs. “I’m not sure myself. I needed to tell someone though. I’m going away for a month. Robby is staying with a nice lady from the program in Crescent City and will go to school there. Miguel is… he is still in the hospital.” Johnny takes a deep breath. “I want to stop drinking and get my life together. This is where I’m going.” He hands Daniel a card from a rehab clinic. “The thing is… Please keep an eye on Kreese. He’s too quiet. I think he’s up to something. Even if you don’t believe me – I never wanted anybody to get hurt.” Johnny pauses, then turns as though to walk away.

“You stupid ass,” Daniel calls after him, “don’t just run away.”

Johnny makes a half turn on his way to the door, flashes him a boyish smile and a wink. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll be back faster than you want me to.”

Daniel stares at the spot Johnny had turned for a long time after he is gone.

Sunday passes in a haze. In the evening, it takes all of his willpower and quite a long meditation session to resist his urge to put the gag in his mouth and jerk off. What was wrong with him?

 _You miss squatting for him already? Miss his eyes on you? How he tells you what a good little boy you are?_ Daniel snaps at the voice to shut up. _Oh, I would if you let me. But you just love it, don’t you? You always were an attention-seeking whore._ He denies it. _Oh really… then why is your dick twitching when you think of his eyes on you?_

He takes an ice-cold shower, drowning the voice in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know! This work is actually going to have a plot. *woopwoop*


	10. 1st Arc/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reader kdyelo is still grammatically and stylistically improving this piece of fiction - thanks for your hard work!

Monday is bad. Daniel barely slept the previous night due to nightmares. The day goes by in a haze, until dusk finally settles over the town. He drives to Cobra Kai, the thought of Johnny’s absence weighing him down. The man seems to genuinely believe Daniel can keep Kreese in check until he comes back. Crazily enough, Daniel doesn’t want to disappoint his (former) enemy.

Daniel knows the school fight wasn’t Johnnys fault. It was _his_ fault. So he will atone.

Moments later, he is in his position. Kreese stands over him, the gag in his hand. “I have a little game prepared for today, our one week anniversary… so we don’t need this.” He throws the gag carelessly on his desk. “Of course, I still need you to keep that lovely mouth open and that nice pink tongue of yours out when you don’t speak.” Daniel’s cheeks grow hot with shame, but he does as he is told. 

“Nod if you understand me,” Kreese orders. 

He nods.

“Wonderful.” Kreese claps his hands, and from behind his desk, he produces a switch. 

Daniel tries not to flinch when it cuts the air near his open thighs. “The game is easy enough. I’ll ask you a question, you answer.” After a few seconds of silence Kreese hits Daniel on the thigh with the switch. The younger man reflexively closes his thighs, only to have them shoved apart again by two strong hands. Kreese hisses at him, “Nod if you understand me, and don’t close those legs again.”

Daniel nods.

And so it began. The evening is filled with trivial questions about him. How was his first day in school? Had he ever had a pet? How had he felt when his father passed away? When was the last time he broke the law? How was his mother? Is he getting a divorce? That last question earns him a hard hit on his thigh with the switch when he doesn’t answer immediately. It stings, badly, but he doesn’t mind - at least he is focused again.

“I don’t know.” Another hit. “Probably.” Another hit. “It’s just a matter of time.”

His breath is heavy now, but he feels lighter than before. It is, after all, only a matter of time until he and Amanda would sign the papers. 

“The truth is a wonderful little thing, Mr. LaRusso. It frees us.”

The burning on his thighs from the switch makes him gasp when, after a small movement, his trousers rub over the welts.

The clock shows they only have a couple of minutes left.

“We are finished for today. Take your trousers off and rub your thighs with this.” Surprised, Daniel catches the little jar that has been thrown at him, but stays where he is. His body has grown accustomed to the position, so his muscles don’t hurt as bad - but the switch was something else. He doesn’t dare to refuse, the time is still running, but his hard dick will be obvious as soon as he stands up.

“What’s your problem, LaRusso?” Kreese rolls his chair from behind his desk, coming to rest right in front of Daniel. “You afraid I’ll laugh at your hard prick?” Daniel looks up in shock, and Kreese siezes his chin and pulls him close, his voice soft and amused. “Little princess thought I didn’t notice,” Kreese chuckles. “If you won’t get up with – that - still up, you’ll have to take care of it first.”

Daniel tries to look away, and the grip around his chin tightens painfully. “Look at me,” Kresse commands. “Hands behind your head!” Daniel does as told, jar still in one hand. 

“Now, you have one chance, LaRusso,” - with horror, Daniel feels Kreese’s shoe pressing against his hard dick – ”to be a good boy for me.” With teary eyes, he starts to rub himself. “Oh yes, such a good little boy,” Kreese drawls. The words bring Daniel closer to release. “Can you come for me, pretty? Open your mouth.” He also does that; he lets his tongue automatically hang out. When Kreese spits in his mouth, he comes so hard he has to catch himself on the older man’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: NOW we slowly carefully enter the second circle of hell. ;)


	11. 1st Arc/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to kdyelo for being such a patient and talented beta reader!
> 
> Since Sunday is funday (and this story is actually faster coming along than anticipated) there'll be another chapter up in a few hours. - Just in case someone wants to read both at once. - Otherwise I'll hopefully can update the story daily till the end.

Daniel stays home Tuesday evening. 

Demetri ends up in the hospital the next day. 

When Sam asks her father what’s wrong, he smiles weakly and tells her the attack is on his mind. _More the fact that you are responsible,_ a sarcastic voice rings in his head. _You could have easily prevented that attack. Kept your promise to Johnny._ It’s not like Daniel didn’t try to force himself to go to _him_ the other day. His body just wouldn’t. _Well, Demetri’s body isn’t going anywhere soon either now._ If only Mr. Miyagi was here, he would help. _But he isn’t. And he would do anything to prevent suffering. He would have given his life for the people he cared about. You can’t even handle a little squatting. You wish you were like Mr. Miyagi… well, the truth hurts._

He hits his palm against his head. _I won’t go away, you little slut. I AM you! Now get your ass up and get going, or you’ll be late._

Half an hour later, Daniel sits on the visitors chair in Kreese’s office - martini untouched.

“Welcome back.” Kreese’s words snap him out of it. Downing the drink, he resolves to get it over with, but as soon as he is in position, he looks at Kreese and knows he will not get off easy.

“After cumming in your pants, running off, and not being here yesterday, you think tonight will be easy?” Kreese gets up and opens the fridge, grabs another beer, then wanders over to Daniel. “You will not hide again. Are we clear?” Daniel nods.

“Open your shirt.” Kreese takes a sip after opening the can. As an afterthought, he adds, “but leave the tie.”

Daniel slowly unbuttons his shirt, the tie dangling over his naked chest.

“Now open those trousers.” After a second of hesitation, he does. Under his dark-blue briefs, his cock twitches. Kreese, pleased, pets Daniel’s head before crouching down to his level. “Just opening your shirt and trousers, sitting here and already hard for me,” he muses.

Daniel’s face burns.

“If you ever miss an evening again, I will wreak havoc on this little school the kids attend. Are we understood?”

Daniel nods. He promised Johnny he won’t fail, not again. The thought sparks something in him, and the tears he can’t hold back anymore are streaming down his face, as well as snot and spit. His body starts shaking with sobs.

“Come here.” Daniel looks up and finds Kreese has thrust his thick cock in front of his face. After a beat, he desperately starts licking and sucking it. “Such a good boy, let it all out.” Kreese grabs his hair and starts fucking his throat. Daniel cries and retches around the dick in his mouth. His hands are still behind his head. When he feels a leg press between his thighs he starts grinding against it. The moment warm thick sperm rushes down his throat, he comes.

Minutes later, Daniel still sits on the floor. He knows he looks like a mess, even after he has tried his best to look presentable again. The taste of Kreese’s sperm in his mouth both sickens and excites him.

“Got you a welcome back present.” Kreese takes another gulp from his beer, while gesturing towards the table. 

When Daniel wobbles to his feet and opens the box, he tries not to react at what’s inside: a small but heavy metal plug with a light blue stone on one end.

“I want you to wear it every time you come here.” 

Daniel slowly nods, turns and rushes outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you people in the comment section! (Special thanks to Rosa McCoy <3)
> 
> Seriously, it makes me very happy that this story has such an engaging readership. - Without spoiling anything: the tags and pairings in the descriptions are there for a reason... ;)


	12. 1st Arc/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to kdyelo for betaing again!

The next two meetings are the same. Daniel, in his squatting position, blows Kreese and gets off on his leg. The weight of the plug in his ass is a constant presence that makes him aware of how sensitive he is there. 

Friday, Kreese suddenly smacks his shoe between Daniel’s legs from behind, and pushes with force against the plug. Daniel comes so hard the sperm he just tried to swallow sprays out of his nose. Kreese tells him how good he has been the last few days, and he deserved a little reward for all his hard work.

Another present for his weekend awaits him on Kreese’s desk.

Daniel ends up with a bigger plug up his ass for the rest of the weekend. He fucks himself with it every night, but doesn’t manage to come.

The next week starts with more of the same. Daniel ends up with sperm down his throat and wet boxers from his come. It is ridiculous - they are both far too old to come every evening, Kreese more so than him.

Tuesday, during their ‘meeting’, Kreese spends their session on the phone, sitting in his chair, with Daniel between his legs. His own legs are wide open in a squat he can now easily hold, arms behind his back, mouth full of cock. 

Kreese pumps in his mouth while laughing at something the guy on the other end said, and replies, “Nah man, I’m too old to get myself a wife. I’d rather use what I have.” He looks down at Daniel. “It is pretty amazing.” He thrusts extra hard into Daniel’s throat. But after he comes, he doesn’t touch Daniel or allows him to rub against Kreese’s leg.

Wednesday ends up the same. Daniel comes home frustrated, angry and rock-hard. He takes the base of the plug and pulls, not hard enough, so it slips back in, even further than before. He sees stars. The plug has brushed the exact right spot for him to come. 

He tries desperately to find it again, and ends up frustrated. Neither plug nor fingers seem to be able to hit it again.

Thursday is even worse. Kreese ignores him just as he had in the beginning. “I got work, you can sit over there and look pretty.” Daniel’s mouth yearns for something in it. When half an hour is over, and Daniel wants to storm out, the sound of the gruff man’s voice holds him back.

“Use this before you come tomorrow.”

‘This,’ it turns out, is an anal shower and a plug shaped like a small penis.


	13. 1st Arc/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdyelo as always is an angel among all beta-readers, taking the time to edit this!

Daniel googles it before he dares to flush himself with his newest present. It feels weird, but not exactly uncomfortable. He does as advised in the article, and only stops when the water’s flow is clear. When his lube-covered fingers touch his entrance, he feels even more sensitive than before. Ever so slowly, he stretches himself with a lot of lube until he is able to easily slip two fingers in and out. Covering the fake phallus in lube, too, he pushes it inside.

He nearly causes two car accidents while driving to the Cobra Kai dojo, hard and aching.

In his usual spot and his usual position – clothes still on but unbuttoned – he notices Kreese is in an even better mood than the last few days.

“I want you to jerk off.” 

Daniels hands lower themselves in relief. 

“Oh no - not like that - with this.” Another box lands in front of his feet.

Daniel opens it and gasps. “I can’t. It’s…”

Kreese raises an eyebrow. “Is there a problem, Mr LaRusso?” 

_Just breathe._ “No… no problem.”

Daniel should run, fast and far away, never looking back. But what of his promise to J- He shakes his head. Instead of further dwelling on his thoughts, he picks up the dildo with its suction pad, and sticks it on the floor under him.

A short glance at Kreese confirms the man has his eyes firmly planted on a car magazine, his legs propped on his desk.

With a deep breath, Daniel pushes down the waist of his trousers, just enough, so his butt is out. Slowly, he presses out the plug and hides it quickly in the box before him. After some deep breaths, he deepens his squat over the fake dick. It takes some effort, but he is able to force himself onto the un-lubricated tip. It is bigger than anything he has had in him before. 

_Just breathe._

He pushes himself down little by little. The effort makes him sweat, and when he finally sits in his position again he is exhausted. His legs shake, and he has a hard time keeping his balance.

Suddenly, a familiar gag is dangling before him. He is so surprised that he involuntarily clenches hard around the phallus, and a pathetic small cry escapes his mouth.

“You forgot to keep that mouth open, LaRusso.” With a shit-eating grin, Kreese adds, “I just want to help.”

Daniel feels delirious with pleasure, the cock in his ass, his briefs rubbing against his dick. He manages a small “thank you” before taking the gag and pushing it behind his teeth.

“Such a beautiful sight,” Kreese whispers. “Now move.”

Daniel feels like he is in a different universe when he slowly starts shaking his hips. His eyes become unfocused. He needs some time to register that the whining, whimpering voice he hears is his own. Desperation grows in him with every thrust. His legs hurt so much, but he is so close.

All of a sudden everything goes fast. Kreese kicks one of his legs out from under him, and Daniel’s perception slows down. He feels his weight impale him on the fake cock, and he's surprise when it slams into the right spot. His mouth tries to close around the ring while his throat releases a strangled sound. Everything tightens and he comes. His vision gets dark.


	14. 1st Arc/13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, this work wouldn't have the quality it has without kdyelo! You are my rock.

Saturday came and went. Daniel goes through the motions. Training, Sam and Anthony, Amanda, catching up on some work in the shop. The concerned looks Sam is throwing his way unnerve him to the point he unfairly snaps at her.

When Amanda asks if everything is okay, he wants to throw himself at her and cry. Instead, he gives her a small smile. “It’s just a lot. Us, the kids, the dojo, the shop…” 

She looks like she doesn’t believe him. 

He doesn’t believe himself.

At night, the voice in his head grows louder. 

He fucks himself on his fingers, with the plug, until he is exhausted and the voice dies away so he can finally sink into sleep.

His dreams are worse. His mouth gets fucked by Kreese in the middle of Cobra Kai dojo. The kids are there; they watch him with bored expressions on their faces. He wants to shout at them that he does it for them, but the ring and cock in his mouth wouldn’t let him. 

Suddenly, he is in Miyagi-do. His students train in the garden while he impales himself on a dildo in the middle. Everyone ignores his pleas for help. Instead, snakes pour from the ground. He wants to warn the kids, but the snakes only go for him, hissing and winding themselves around him.

Daniel wakes up. It is 4.23am. He cries.

This Sunday, they train at the beach. His temper is bad, and he is sorry, but he can’t help snapping at the kids for every mistake. Before the day ends, he apologizes to them.

 _Well, that was a disaster… again._ He ignores the voice, trying to eat dinner. It starts to sound more eerily like Demetri the longer it stays with him. _You, my friend, are really the bottom of the barrel. I feel you yearning for him, you know. Felt how your ass twitched in anticipation when you smelled a cigar at the beach. It is a wonder you managed to will your dick down._ His appetite ruined, he puts the sushi back in the fridge in Miyagi-do.

There has to be another way to deal with Kreese. 

_Even if there was, would you want it?_ He closes the fridge, and leans against it. _You are hard just thinking about what he will do to you next. It never was about the kids. Amanda is right again. Everything is always about you. And if it isn’t, you change that. You loved the way Johnny had focused his anger on you in your youth. You did everything you could to fan it. Whenever it was the two of you, he had eyes for nothing else, and you loved it._

Daniel slides down on the floor, his back against the fridge. 

_Your self-pity is disgusting. Maybe that’s why Kreese uses you like his little fucktoy. Because what else are you good for?_ Daniel feels his ass twitch around nothing. _Pathetic._

Daniel ends up buying a cock resembling Kreese’s in a shady shop outside of the city. Back home, he fucks himself on it until he cries, refusing to touch his own cock. It takes him a long time to finally come.

In the morning, he can’t remember what he dreamt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.... we are still rolling downhill... bear with me for a little longer, I promise at some point we'll see the light again. ;)


	15. 1st Arc/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo! <3

Monday drags on forever. The day is exhausting, the workload too much, seeing Amanda stings a bit every time, and Daniel is not even looking forward to planning the next karate session. So many decisions he has to make.

Driving his car to his ‘evening appointment’, he finally starts to relax.

But when Daniel opens the door of Cobra Kai dojo, he walks right into the middle of Kreese’s karate session with the students. A glance at his watch confirms it is already nine pm.

“Ah, Mr. LaRusso! You can wait in my office. There was an ‘incident’, so we had to do a little overtime.” The kids look exhausted, but press on with their pushups. It smells like one of them, at some point this evening, has puked in the bucket near the entrance. Daniel heard one kid whisper to another in disgust, “What’s he doing here?”

Kreese shouts at the young man, “Is there something wrong, Mr. Palmer?” Silence. “That’s what I thought,” before turning back to Daniel. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll join you soon.” The older sensei flashes him a grin before he faces the class and barks, “– and you lot, don’t stare! There are some burpees waiting for you.”

The group groans in unison. “Yes, sensei!” 

Daniel slips into the office. He notices Kreese has installed blinds, which are currently closed. A martini waits for him on the desk. Under the glass is a note.

> I want you in your usual position. I trust you can also enjoy yourself alone. If you are good, I’ll give you a reward. <

Daniel lets himself sink onto the guest chair, sips on the martini and grimaces at the taste. 

_What the hell was he doing? How could they have taken this game so far?_ He hears the kids groan with effort while Kreese bellows at them. _What if one of the students just waltzes in?_ Daniel’s hard again.

According to Sam, and his own pupils, Cobra Kai actually keeps fighting to a minimum, and fights exclusively within their own ranks. After the last couple of weeks, the Miyagi-do students have finally started to relax again, not constantly in fear that they’ll be attacked any second. 

_Just tell yourself that you do it for the kids, and ignore how your hungry hole pulses against the plug in your ass. Full of excitement at the prospect of a reward._

In the end, he can’t bring himself to leave the chair. 

Daniel listens as the students gather their belongings and leave the dojo at the end of Kreese’s lesson. Still, he sits in the chair, the empty glass clutched in his sweaty hands.

After the last student has left, the door to the office opens.

“What a disappointment,” Kreese’s deep voice sighs. Daniel feels like he has been struck, but sits as still as a statue. “You and I had such a great thing going on, but you just had to ruin it. Hadn’t you, beautiful?”

Daniel flinches when he feels strong hands clamp down on his shoulders like iron bands.

“Do you WANT me to punish you? Hurt you?” 

Daniel shakes his head. 

“Then why, sweetheart, would you not honor our deal?”

“Honor?” Daniel softly chuckles, and continues with madness in his voice. “There is nothing honorable in our agreement. There is no honor in the way you treat me.” He shakes off Kreese’s hands, abruptly stands and turns towards the man, slamming his glass on the table. “You debase me every time I come here. I’m not your whore! You made me do-“ 

A cruel laugh cuts him off.

“I _made_ you? Really? That’s what you tell yourself, princess?” Kreese strides towards Daniel, who retreats with eyes wide until his back hits the wall. Kreese’s hand slams down right beside his left ear and the older man leans in to hiss, “I offered you a deal, and you are too much of a pussy to respect an agreement as soon as it gets a little uncomfortable.”

The air seems to thicken.

“Besides, I have the feeling you get more out of it than I do.” Kreese looks down, and Daniel closes his eyes. He knows Kreese is staring at his hardon, which is painfully pressing against his dress pants. “I’d say it is rather unfair that you get amnesty for your weaklings AND a kick out of this, while I have to deal with your constant disobedience.”

Kreese takes him by the neck with his other hand. “Accept punishment for your shortcomings today, or Cobra Kai having a lot of fun in and outside of that stupid school will be the least of your problems.”


	16. 1st Arc/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to kdyelo for betaing again!!!

Daniel knows he deserves this. He is completely naked, except for his tie. Kreese orders him to squat on the desk facing the older man. Now fully exposed, he tries to not look down at his leaking erection, which just won’t subside. The plug in his ass makes concentrating hard.

Weirdly enough, he still feels calmer than he has all day.

“Now, Mr. LaRusso, you can’t hide anymore.” Kreese looks up at him and lights one of his awful cigars. “Tomorrow, one of your students will have a broken arm because you can’t follow simple orders. That, and the next half hour, will be your punishment for your shortcomings. Have you understood?”

“Yes.” Immediately after his reply, he lets his tongue hang out again.

_This is so easy. Just listening and breathing._

Daniel flinches hard when a hand softly caresses his thigh. “I don’t want to do this, princess, but you gave me no choice.” Daniel whimpers. “God, you are beautiful like this. It makes me angry that you force me to punish you, hurt you,” Kreese murmurs, then looks up to make eye contact with Daniel. 

The seconds they silently stare at each other feel strangely intimate.

“Do you want the gag?”

Daniel shakes his head.

“Good boy.” 

Daniel’s chest warms.

Kreese puts out his cigar in an ashtray, and picks up the brown leather belt he had placed beside it.

“Ready?”

Daniel nods.

Kreese hits him hard with the folded belt, right on his open left thigh, and it is agony. Daniel struggles to remain conscious through the pain. He hears himself cry out loud, and hopes nobody outside can hear him.

“Count.”

Daniel hardly manages to press out, “One.”

The belt comes down on his other thigh. “Two.”

Again on the left leg. “Three.”

He’s shaking so hard – another hit. “Four… please.”

Another. “Fi-ive, please, I’m sorry.” Tears form in his eyes.

Again the belt comes down hard. “Six,” he hisses in pain.

It’s hard not to close his thighs in protection. “SEVEN! Please stop.”

The belt slashes through the air again. “Eig…” He takes a sharp breath in. “Eight.”

“Please gi- give me a brea-AH!” Another hit. “Nine.”

The next one was particularly vicious. “TENTENTEN!!! – Please... Please stop…”

He couldn’t hold on anymore and falls, resigning himself to the fact that he will hit the floor, and hit it hard. To Daniel’s surprise, strong hands catch him. They pull him towards a hard chest and he is engulfed in warmth, a soft voice whispering. “You did so good, beautiful. I’m so proud of you.” 

Through sobs, Daniel whispers, “thank you,” again and again.

The arms carefully lay him down on the table, his back against the cool surface. Hands take his legs under his knees, mindful not to touch any tender flesh near there, and open his thighs. The plug is slowly pulled out from his hole, replaced by two thick fingers coated in lube, which start to carefully pump in and out of him.

Soaring white pleasure replaces the pain. God, he feels so good. He moans, not caring about anything but the pleasure in his hole. When he comes, it is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little sidenote from the writers point of view: When I write fiction I try to emulate how a character would really react to certain situations. To get Daniel to be the way he is at this point in the story didn't just happen overnight.
> 
> And again: I appreciate all the comments and kudos, thanks to all the readers who are still on board. :)


	17. 1st Arc/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo - thank you for your support and encouragement!

Daniel doesn’t know how he managed to get home last night, only that he went to sleep in his clothes and slept a blissful, nightmare-free sleep. He wakes up the next morning with a hard-on and his thighs on fire.

Refusing to get himself off, he opts for an ice cold shower. The water numbs the pain in his legs. Now, fully awake, he feels like shit again. Last night plays like a stuck tape in his head over and over.

Daniel texts Amanda and tells her he needs the day off because he’s not feeling well. When he puts his phone down on the kitchen table, his eyes land on the card Johnny gave him.

Without thinking, he dials the number.

A light, cheerful voice answers the phone. “Rehab Oaktree, this is Caroline, how may I help you today?” 

“Ehm, this is Daniel LaRusso, a, ehm, friend of mine is with you.” What the hell is he doing?

“May I ask if that friend has a name?” She chuckles.

“Yes, ah, Johnny… I mean, John Lawrence.”

“Just give me a second…” Daniel takes deep breaths. “Ah yes, you are listed as Mr. Lawrence’s primary contact.” _He what?_ “He is currently in a therapy session. Can I leave him a message?”

Only the manners drilled into him as a child prevent him from hanging up in panic. “No! Thank you, Caroline. Have a nice day.”

“You too, Mr. LaRusso.”

 _What is he thinking? Out of nowhere calling Johnny?_

Daniel crumbles the card in his fist and throws it on the table. He closes the blinds and curls into a ball on the couch, drifting in and out of sleep.

In the afternoon, Sam unexpectedly arrives at his door. Daniel greets her at the door and gives her a tired smile. “Is everything okay, Sam?”

“That’s what I’m here to ask you, dad.” She walks right past him, into his living room, when all Daniel wants is to be alone. 

“Mom said you are not feeling well. I’m concerned… and obviously with reason. Why is it so dark in here?” She opens the blinds.

He puts on his best and brightest salesman smile. “I just had a bad headache this morning, that’s all, sweetheart. How is school?”

“Nathaniel got into a fight today with some Cobra Kai guys. His arm is broken, but he’s fine otherwise.” She walks into the kitchen and lets herself fall into a chair. “It is nerve wracking, really. Just when everybody finally relaxes, _boom_ , another fight, out of nowhere.”

 _And who’s fault might that be?_ Daniel pinches the top of his nose. “I’m sorry, Sam.”

“Why? It’s not like you could’ve prevented it.” Her youthful cheerful self feels out of place in his world, and he feels an unwelcome, ugly burst of envy of her carefreeness.

When he sighs deeply, she stands and puts a hand on his upper arm. “Dad, are you sure you’re okay?” 

He doesn’t know what it is - the soft touch, the caring voice, the frown of true concern on her face – that causes him to sink to his knees, press his head against her stomach, and cry. 

_Pathetic._

“Dad, are you –“ 

He immediately shakes his head.

Sam says nothing more, but softly caresses his hair while he shakes with silent sobs, his fingers clenching at her skirt. 

After some time she slowly guides him up, leads him into his room and presses him onto his futon. She puts a blanket over him and holds his hand, lying down on the floor beside him. When she starts humming a soft melody, he feels himself drift off into slumber.

He wakes up as the sun starts to settle down. He is alone in his room, and thankful for it. A glance at his watch tells him he doesn’t have much time. 

After rushing into the bathroom , fumbling through the plain black box hidden in the darkest corner of the closet there, flushing his ass, fingering it open too fast and putting one of the two smaller plugs in, he takes a second to look at himself in the mirror. Tired eyes look back at him.

_What am I doing?_

He hurriedly closes the bathroom door behind him, and turns around only to find himself face to face with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Sam as a character. In the show she has a lot of Amanda's and Daniel's best traits with only Tory pushing her buttons way too easily.


	18. 1st Arc/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reader kdyelo is still the best and I can't thank her enough for her efforts!!!

“Sam! What are you still doing here?” Daniel tries not to sound flustered.

She shrugs. “I told Mom I’d stay here tonight. Maybe we can watch a movie or something?”

Panic starts to rise in him. “Sorry sweetheart, but I have an, ah, appointment. I’ll be back at ten, okay?” _Please don’t ask me to stay, please just let me go._

“Oh sorry, I should have talked to you first. If I’m bothering you, I’ll go.” She looks disappointed, and Daniel can’t handle it.

“You don’t have to be sorry, sweetie … and please stay. I would too, if I could.”

“It’s okay, Dad, see you at ten.” She smiles and waves goodbye as he closes the door behind him.

_Aw, she is afraid that her daddy is not well, poor Sam._

He presses through clenched teeth. “Don’t…”, and starts the car.

_Don’t what? Say that Sammy’s daddy is a slut, hot for the enemy’s cock? That he wanted a hard, thick dick instead of fingers fucking him yesterday? That a man in his late forties wants it up the ass badly?_

“Stop it!” His tires rub the sidewalk.

_Oh-oh! You should concentrate. We don’t wanna cause an accident. What would people say about the perfect Daniel LaRusso when they retrieve your body from the car wreck and find a plug in your dead ass and welts on your thighs?_

He finally arrives at the Cobra Kai dojo. 

_A kid has a broken arm, and you are still here._ He doesn’t bother hissing back that if he isn’t here, tomorrow would be even worse for the kids.

When he walks into the office, Kreese is frowning over papers, and doesn’t look up. 

“Take off your shoes, socks and trousers, put on the blindfold and gag.” Kreese gestures to the items on his desk. “You know the rest.” 

Daniel doesn’t hesitate, why should he? He folds his trousers over the chair, shoes and socks arrayed neatly underneath. He puts on the gag first, then takes his usual position, before finally binding his eyes with the black cloth.

He feels his whole body relax. The voice in his head finally shuts up.

This is easy. Being here with Kreese is easy. All decisions are made for him. He can’t disappoint as long as he does whatever the other man wants.

After all those evenings in this position, his legs can open at a nearly 180 degree angle. Balancing on his toes is also easier with his feet bare. He feels like his hard cock straining his briefs, leaving them damp, should bother him more than it does.

Sightless, his other senses are on high alert. When he hears Kreese finally move towards him, he sighs in relief. Rough fingers brush his face. He leans into the hand that cups his cheek, and moans at the contact.

“Sorry, beautiful, that I made you wait.” Kreese fondles the hair on his neck. The touch is more electrifying without his sight. “I have a little something that will help your thighs. It may hurt a little when I put it on, okay?”

Daniel nods, the ring in his mouth preventing him from answering. Seconds later, he moans in both pain and lust when Kreese massages his sore thighs with some kind of oil. 

When Daniel looked at his legs earlier, he was shocked by how dark the welts were; on his left thigh, there is even a small cut. But right now, he only feels strong, rough hands gliding over his sensitive skin. The air smells like cigars and beers mixed with sweat. Here, he can leave it all behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In answer to some of the comments, because I love you gals and guys for it!
> 
> @RosaMcCoy: Thanks for your comments on every chapter! I'm always delighted by them.
> 
> @Toni: That's a big compliment - the chapters are so short because it's so much easier for me to write in small portions and post them on a regular basis to finish the story. 
> 
> @E: Concerning Sam, truer words have hardly ever been spoken.


	19. 1st Arc/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo whose tinkering with phrasing is on point!
> 
> Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (1/2) *yay*

When Daniel drives home, he finally feels calm and collected. 

Kreese had used Daniel’s mouth, but had been nearly too tender, letting him go at his own pace. The blindfold had amplified the smell and taste of the older man’s cock. Daniel could still feel the thick shaft throbbing in his throat. 

After Kreese had finished in his mouth he guided Daniel to stand facing the wall, legs spread, hands pressed against concrete. Kreese pulled his briefs down just far enough to carefully remove the plug. His disappointment when he had felt the rubber dildo pressed against his hole evaporated as Kreese fucked him in earnest with it until Daniel saw stars behind the blindfold.

He feels light and content as he parks the car.

Daniel opens the front door and carelessly throws the keys on a sideboard, toes off his shoes and walks into the kitchen, turning on the lights to get a glass of water.

“It is nearly eleven,” Sam tells him disapprovingly. Daniel jumps, his hand against his chest.

“Sam! Sweet Lord, you nearly gave me a heart attack!” He softly laughs. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”

“I waited for you.” Her voice is eerily neutral.

“Sorry, sweetheart, the meeting took a little longer than expected.” He wouldn’t let her dampen his high.

“I’m really worried about you. This afternoon-“

“-was an exception. Look, Sam, I’m sorry. I felt ill today, and I have a lot on my mind - stupid things and stupid thoughts.” He sighs. “No daughter should see her father like that. But now, I’m fine.” He grabs the chair beside hers and sits down, his breath only fluttering for a second when the sensation of the plug pressing deeper hits him unexpectedly. 

“Thank you for your help today, Sam. I just needed to let some emotions out and,” he chuckles sadly, “meditation doesn’t always work. Even your dad needs a good cry now and then.”

She looks back at him with that doe-eyed expression of hers, and he feels like shit again.

He forces out a laugh. “Hell, Sam, you are old enough to know that dads are not perfect robots without feelings. Adults have rough times too.”

“So I’ve heard before.” She seems to drift off for a second. “Okay, dad. But I want to stay this week with you, just to make sure you’re okay.” She takes his hand, and he has a hard time not flinching away.

“If it makes you feel better, sweetheart, then stay.”

“Yes, it does.” 

When did she become so headstrong? His daughter is already more a woman than a girl. 

Daniel’s chest aches when Sam releases his hand, stands up, and says good night. As soon as he hears the guest room door close, his shoulders slump. All the lightness he has felt is gone, replaced by the weight of responsibility. He wishes for nothing more than to be back in Kreese’s office.

Wednesday evening can’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Sam!


	20. 2nd Arc/1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (2/2) *yay*)
> 
> This chapter starts the second of three arcs in this story and we basically jump back three chapters.

_Tuesday morning - 11am - Oakhill rehab._

Johnny whistles when he strolls out of group therapy. So far, today had been nice. They had talked about their present selves, and last night was the first night Johnny didn’t crave a drink. Life is good.

He’s waving at Caroline on his way outside for a walk on the grounds when she shouts after him.

“Johnny, there was a call for you!”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise, and with a smile he waltzes over to the reception desk, leaning against it. “Not so loud, Caroline, I have a reputation to uphold.”

She rolls her eyes. “Come on, everybody here knows you are not a big, bad, lonely wolf.” More seriously, she adds, “You know, you deserve to have friends outside of here.”

Old Johnny would have laughed the comment off, but something had clicked in his second week at Oakhill. He is sure of a few things now. First: He is tired of being alone. Second: He will always be a bit of an asshole, and that’s okay. Third: He has to make an effort and really listen to people. Not hearing. Listening.

“Thank you, Caroline.” He smiles.

“You’re welcome, Johnny.”

“So, who called?”

“Mr. LaRusso.”

Well, that is indeed a surprise he isn’t prepared for. He thought Robby, or maybe even Carmen, but LaRusso?

“What did he want?”

“He didn’t tell me.”

“Okay?”

She shrugs. “He sounded a little… flustered.”

Alarm bells ring in the back of Johnny’s head. LaRusso never sounds flustered. Arrogant, all the time – high-strung, definitely - but flustered?

Caroline’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “If you’re worried, you can call him back.”

He thinks about it. “Maybe tomorrow. If it’s important, he’ll call back. I need to stretch my legs on a beautiful day like this.”

But instead of the relaxing walk he has hoped for, Johnny finds himself sitting on a bench at the small lake of the rehab clinic, thinking about his childhood nemesis. 

Over the last two and a half weeks, he has worked a lot on his attitude towards others but also towards himself. He wants to start living an honest life. The last push towards that decision was a phone call from his former sensei, or, more precisely, the man’s insane suggestion that LaRusso feels anything but contempt for him. 

Admitting out loud that LaRusso is a trigger for certain feelings other than hate has been a big step in his individual therapy. 

His therapist, Dr. Peterson is an elderly gentleman who, after patiently listening to the blonde for days without interrupting him once, asked him bluntly, “Johnny, do you have a crush on Mr. LaRusso?”

Back then, Johnny had shouted at the poor man, jumped up, punched the wall and stormed out.

The next day, Peterson smiled softly at him when he apologized for his behavior.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Johnny. I should have sensed you weren’t ready for that particular question. If anyone should apologize, it is me.” With those words, Peterson had earned Johnny’s trust. The next couple of sessions, they spoke freely about a lot of other things.

Johnny takes a deep breath before making his way back to the rehab center. He and the good doctor are going to have a lot to talk about today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for this part and the POV-switch! I love Johnny so much and really hope they address his alcohol abuse seriously at one point in the show, because as much fun as drinking is from the outsiders perspective, as dangerous and life destroying is it for people really traped in an addiction.


	21. 2nd Arc/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo <3

_Tuesday afternoon - 5pm - Oakhill rehab._

Johnny knocks on the door to Dr. Peterson’s room and enters.

“Good afternoon, Johnny.”

“Good afternoon, doc.” He takes a deep breath, standing uncertainly at the door. “I think I’m ready to talk about LaRusso.” 

The doctor gives no sign of what he thinks, but cheerfully offers him a seat as usual.

Handling emotions is not his strongest suit, but Johnny battles through his confused feelings, and tries his best to put them into words. After he has talked for an hour, Peterson studies him with a serious expression. “What makes you think he would laugh at you if you told him how you feel?”

“Maybe the fact that he hates me?”

“Are you sure, Johnny? From what you’ve told me, he seems stern but also forgiving. Don’t get me wrong, it’s unlikely your friend will reciprocate your feelings on all fronts -”

Johnny couldn’t help but snort. “Thanks for the pep talk, doc.” 

“- but you could gain a true friend. Your feelings for him seem to come from both a place of friendship and a place of romance.”

Johnny nearly chokes on the sip of water he has just taken. “Oh no, doc, there are no romantic feelings involved. Me saying I don’t know if I want to punch or kiss him is not romance. I admire him, hell I wanted to be him, I may even lust a little for that man, but no – Don’t look so amused!” Johnny jumps up and starts pacing. “You basically just said that I shouldn’t hope for more than, best case scenario, a friendship, so don’t give me that romance crap.”

When he finally calms down again, he slumps back into his chair in a sulk.

“Fear of rejection is normal, and may I add, even healthy,” Dr. Peterson tells him. “Just don’t let it keep you from being honest with yourself.” 

They sit in silence for some time until Johnny relaxes. When he finally stops pouting, he stands, feeling calm and collected.

“Thanks for today, doc. I have to think about some of the stuff we talked about. Can I come back later for a quick session?”

“A session takes as long as it takes, Johnny. We can make an appointment tomorrow morning. You can come here instead of your group therapy, if you want to.”

“Thank you.”

Later, Johnny lies in his room staring at the ceiling. He can’t believe he has been in rehab for only two and a half weeks. He feels like he has already spent months in Oakhill.

His roommate, Mark, who suffers from a form of compulsive disorder and abused headache pills long enough to have nearly killed himself with an overdose, would leave tomorrow. The young brunette man in his thirties is slender and quiet, very different in every aspect from Johnny. His glasses are, in Johnny’s humble opinion, way too big for him, and when he had bluntly told him that, the man had been flustered out of proportion.

Johnny sits up and watches Mark pack. He smiles when the younger man finishes packing, sternly looks at his open suitcase, and shifts the top dress shirt so it doesn’t sit exactly on the one under it. Satisfied, he turns to Johnny.

“Tomorrow it’s ‘goodbye’, I guess.” Mark nervously fidgets with his hands.

“Don’t be like that.” Johnny swung his legs from the bed and bear-hugs the smaller man, who stiffens. “I’ll miss you, buddy.”

Mark straightens his shirt. “I – I’ll miss you too.” Suddenly, nervously, Mark presses something into his chest. “Thatsmynumberyoucancallifyouwant.” 

The young man turns around to take off and clean his glasses, when the blonde places a piece of paper with a number written on it into his suitcase. Johnny flashes him another smile. “If you need anything, you can call me too.” He laughs freely. “Though I might not pick up, since I have my cell on silent half the time, and lose it the other half. But I promise to call back within a year.”

The door opens; one of the care assistants puts her head through. “Johnny, you got a caller downstairs.”


	22. 2nd Arc/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful beta kdyelo really did a lot to improve the dialog. Thank you so much!

_Tuesday evening - 10pm - Oakhill rehab._

Johnny tries not to be in a hurry, but his self-restraint fails and he sprints the last couple of yards to the reception desk, taking the phone offered.

“Hey, LaRusso.” He grins and gives Martha, who has reception for the night, a wink.

“How did you…?” 

Johnny sucks in a sharp breath in surprise. 

“Nevermind,” the young female voice tells him. “I need to talk to you about my father.”

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry, I thought…”

“Oh.” The girl seems to connect the dots. “Sorry, you expected my dad. I don’t want to bother you, Mr. Lawrence, but…”

When she says no more, Johnny’s concern grows.

“LaRusso, is your dad okay?” 

She sighs. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have called. I’m being stupid.” 

He feels like she might end the call. “Just wait a second, Sam.” He takes a deep breath. “Tell me what happened.”

A couple of minutes later, the girl is sobbing. “…and he still isn’t home. I don’t know. Please just say I’m overreacting and dumb for even being worried.”

Johnny frowns, and gives himself a few seconds before he carefully replies. “That really doesn’t sound like your dad, but, believe it or not … adults have rough times, too.” He laughs tentatively. “I mean, look where you are calling me.” 

She snorts on the other end. 

“By the way, how did you get this number?”

“I found it crumpled on dad’s table. I actually thought his problems were big enough that he might be trying to get help. Believe me, I didn’t know I would get you on the phone.” She sounds aggravated now.

“Don’t worry, Sam, it was an honest mistake with the best of intentions. And about your dad…”  
He carefully considers his response. “…he’s an adult. I bet you are worried about nothing. Just… maybe stay with him a couple of days? He may be a little lonely.” Johnny tries to make his voice sound light. “That feeling does something strange to us old folks.”

He is pleased when that last comment wrings a laugh out of the girl.

“Thank you, Mr. Lawrence. I already feel better. You’re right, it’s probably nothing.”

“You can call me anytime, Sam. I mean it. Just … maybe you shouldn’t tell your dad we talked. He isn’t my biggest fan.”

When he hangs up, he is in deep thought. He feels in his gut that something is seriously wrong. What Sam has said about her father’s emotional state, as well as LaRusso’s own phone call this morning, just doesn’t sound like the man. Not even when he is troubled.

The next morning, after his 6am run, a shower, and his farewells to Mark, he strides purposefully into Dr. Peterson’s therapy room. 

When the doctor notices his concerned frown, the older man’s face grows serious.

Johnny takes a deep, steadying breath. “I may need to leave Oakhill a little sooner than we agreed, doctor,” he says, raising his hands in defense. “Before you say no – I have a really good reason, and I promise to call every day, and it is not the alcohol, and I know everybody says that but, please, you have to believe me.”

Dr. Peterson waits until Johnny is finished, then, after a pause, replies in a kind voice. “Johnny, this is not prison. You are here of your own free will. At Oakhill, we can guide you, but you have to walk the way yourself. I do advise you stay through your full course of treatment, but I can’t force you to stay. I am concerned about you, Johnny.” The doctor pauses again, considering. “This Saturday marks three weeks of therapy for you. Do you think you can stay until then?” 

Johnny thinks about it. He knows he is not well himself, thanks to Oakhill he can admit that much. Maybe the thing with LaRusso is really nothing, and he is making a real ass out of himself, but he doesn’t want to risk it. He sighs.

“Okay. Until Saturday afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy this story has so much support. :)


	23. 2nd Arc/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo! <3 You are still the best!

Daniel walks through Wednesday in a haze. The only outstanding event was his discussion with Amanda, who informs him he looks bad and seems ill, which he vehemently denies.

That afternoon, when he arrives home from work, Sam is already there, waiting with dinner on the table for him. He tells her he isn’t hungry and shuts himself in his room, ignoring her anxious looks. When Sam softly knocks, he pretends to sleep.

He is flooded with relief later that evening, when Kreese’s office door shuts behind him. Daniel is already moving to unbutton his shirt when Kreese stops him with a dismissive hand gesture, eyes fixed on the papers in front of him. “I have no time for you today,”he says flatly as he adds up numbers in what seems to be the bookwork for the dojo. “You can just go home.” The older man turns towards the screen of an open laptop.

Daniel feels miserable when he arrives back at Miyagi-do. Even though Sam tries to get him to watch a movie with her and brings him dinner, he refuses both with a fake smile plastered on his face. He explains that he has to catch up on some work.

_Liar._

Thursday, Kreese sends him away again. The voice in his head mocks him and laughs at his desperation.

As soon as Daniel arrives at home, he shuts himself in the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible while he fucks himself on the cold floor with the dildo he bought the weekend before. When he orgasms, it hurts, and he feels even emptier afterwards. The welts on his thighs are rainbow colored now. He caresses them softly with his fingertips, wishing for new ones. 

Later that evening, he and Sam eat dinner, though he barely touches his food. They watch a movie before they go to sleep, and he is unnerved when she constantly asks if he is okay. Of course he is! Why wouldn’t he be fucking great!

Friday comes and goes with way too many concerned looks thrown in his direction. People should stop sticking their noses in his business. On the outside, he tries to brush it all off with reassuring words and his most dazzling salesman smile. On the inside, he resents all of them.

His day ends in Cobra Kai’s office again. All day, he has been distracted by intrusive thoughts about what Kreese would do to him this evening; Daniel yearns for physical and mental release. He is utterly exhausted, unable to keep the voice in his head at bay.

“I’m still not finished. You can come back Monday.” Kreese again doesn’t even look at him and instead writes something on a check.

Daniel doesn’t move.

After some time, Kreese sighs. “What? Don’t worry, you can go and your precious kids will still be safe.” The man waves him out with a vague hand gesture, but Daniel is still glued to his spot in front of the desk. Kreese smashes some numbers in an old calculator, then stops what he is doing and looks at Daniel for the first time.

Daniel freezes, not sure what to say or do. In the end, he waits for Kreese to make the decision for him. 

An ugly smile splits the ex-soldier’s face, then he fills the room with his bellowing laughter. “Are you serious, LaRusso? Do you need it that bad?” With an evil glint in his eyes he adds, “Is your ass or your mouth so hungry for it?”

Daniel takes a sharp breath in. 

“Answer me, LaRusso!”

“Both.”

“Come here,” Kreese orders. When Daniel walks closer, Kreese grabs him roughly by his hair and forces him to kneel on the ground. His breath smells like beer and cigars when it hits Daniel’s face. “I want to hear you spell it out. Tell me exactly what you want.”

It’s like a dam breaks. “I need it so bad, sensei. Control me, use me, please… anything… I want it. I need it so much. My ass is constantly empty. I only want to let go. Just… just tell me what to do… please, just, just make it stop – all these thoughts –…” His rambling stops short, because Kreese suddenly clamps his other hand over his mouth and leans forward.

“Relax,” Kreese whispers in his ear. Daniel instantly does, relief flooding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for supporting this fic, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> This story originally was planned with 28 chapters. Halfway into it I realized - well, that's not happening. I almost finished writting the 2nd Arc and I'm elbow deep in writting the third one, determined to complete this story before the 3rd season comes out.


	24. 2nd Arc/5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my outstanding beta, kdyelo, who transforms this story into it's best version.

Daniel ends up with Kreese’s cock deep down his throat, bouncing on the rubber dick that sticks to the floor under him. He has become better at giving head without retching, but he still tears up when the cock in his mouth thrusts in too far. He loves it.

Finally when he swallows the sperm, thirsty for its taste, he comes hard. His hole pulses with satisfaction around the cock in his ass.

Afterwards, he gives the other man his phone number. Why? Because Kreese commands it and he obeys.

“Come here before you go,” the ex-soldier orders. Daniel is fully clothed again, the plug comfortably nestled between his cheeks making him full and sated. He walks over to the older man.

“Open your mouth.” He does as he’s told. “Don’t swallow.” Kreese spits in his mouth. “Keep it in your mouth until you get home. Understood?”

Daniel nods.

“Very good, princess. Now close your mouth and drive home, I’ll see you Monday.”

Daniel’s relieved when he finally parks in front of Miyagi-do. He leans back in his seat, opens and closes his mouth a couple of times and plays with the saliva in his mouth before he swallows it. A feeling of deep satisfaction floods his body.

Sam is reading on the couch when he walks in. She looks up and they smile at each other. In the kitchen, he heats some left-overs from dinner, seats himself at the table and starts wolfing it down.

“I’m glad you’re eating again,” his daughter’s voice rings from where she leans against the kitchen door, looking positively smug when he jumps a little.

“What?” he asks in confusion.

Sam sits down beside him, props her elbows on the table and her face in her hands. “I feel like I haven’t seen you eat all week.” 

He huffs. “I do eat.” Deep down, he is surprised when he realizes he can’t remember the last time he had a decent meal.

She stares at him with big eyes while he eats, which prompts him to turn to her in fake annoyance. “If you watch me any more intensely, you’ll scare the food away.” 

Sam chuckles. “Sorry, dad, it’s just… I’m happy. You seem better.”

“I was fine before.”

She looks as if she wants to disagree, but chooses not to. “Tomorrow afternoon, I’m away. You’re going to be okay?”

Daniel puts down the fork in irritation and frowns. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

Sam hesitates, then tells him, “I’ll be back around nine.”

“Where are you going, anyway?” He gets up to wash the dishes.

“Picking up a – friend.”

Daniel groans. “Another boy?”

“No!”

He couldn’t keep himself from raising his eyebrows. “Whatever you say, just don’t let him pressure you into anything indecent.”

“Ew, gross, dad. It’s really not like that,” she rolls her eyes at him.

They play cards until midnight, and, for the first time in weeks, Daniel is glad Sam is with him. They talk about training on Sunday, the postponed release date for the new “A Song of Ice and Fire” book, and Anthony’s latest obsession with a karate app. The last topic makes them both laugh when they think about how ironic that one is.

When he bids her good night, he thanks her for spending the evening with him. Sam stands on her toes and plants a soft kiss on his cheek before she retires to the guest room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was some reeeeeeally subtle foreshadowing who will be back next chapter. XD


	25. 2nd Arc/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always big thanks to kdyelo for beta-reading! <3

Daniel relaxes with closed eyes in the pool behind his house. When he feels strong arms embracing him from behind, he leans back into a hard chest. A rough mouth presses into the side of his neck and leaves small bites and kisses there. He is panting as soon as he feels a hard-on press against his ass. Sighing, his eyelids flutter, and in his peripheral vision he catches a glimpse of blonde hair . Suddenly, everything goes dark, the warm presence behind him vanishes, and when he looks down the pool is filled with black snakes.

With a shout, he abruptly sits up. He is covered in sweat and needs a second to recognize he is safely on his futon in Miyagi-do. When he gets up and walks in the kitchen, he realizes it’s already way past noon. A note from Sam is pinned to the fridge.

>Back soon, love Sam<

After a rich breakfast, he feels the urge to train for the first time in a long while. It’s the best Saturday he has had in weeks.

\---

_Saturday evening – 6pm – Oakhill rehab._

When Johnny spots the white BMW, he shakes his head. How exactly Samantha LaRusso got him to agree to be picked up by her is beyond him. He remembers her getting him all comfy by discussing the ‘Lethal Weapons’ movies with him, and the next thing he knows, he finds himself agreeing to her suggestion to drive him. Damn that sneaky girl. 

He stands up from the bench in front of the rehab center after she has parked her car and walked over to him.

“Hey, Mr. Lawrence!”

Johnny groans slightly at how happy the girl is to see him. She should be mad at him for the whole Cobra Kai debacle. It’s basically his fault that this chick landed in the hospital.

She chirps, “I’ll take that,” and before he can react, she picks up his backpack and skips back to the car with it. Fucking emancipation. Johnny rolls his eyes.

He takes one last look at the rehab center, and aches to stay. Here, he actually likes who he is for the first time in years. He groans and turns around to jog after the girl. 

Sam dangles the keys in front of his eyes. “You wanna drive?”

“Hell, yeah.” 

Johnny _tries_ to drive safely within speed limits, but he can’t completely resist the urge to test the car’s acceleration a couple of times. This prompts the girl to strike up an enthusiastic discussion with him about cars. She actually is knowledgeable enough that Johnny enjoys himself. No wonder, she is the daughter of a dealership owner.

That thought reminds him why he is driving away from his safe haven - that son of a bitch, LaRusso. The rational part of his mind shakes its head at himself. There is no proof that something is wrong. Well, except for Sam’s words and a constant nagging feeling he just can’t seem to get rid of. And even if there is something going on, LaRusso would hardly want _him_ of all people involved.

Johnny breaks the silence that has settled at some point in the car. “Thanks for getting me, LaRusso.”

He feels her amicably look at him. “No problem Mr. Lawrence.” 

They fall into a more comfortable silence while the sun sets. After a while, Johnny hates that he has to break the peace. Finesse never was his strong suit - so straight forward it is.

“Well – how’s your father?”


	26. 2nd Arc/7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo.

Before Sam drops him off, she tells him everything she has observed about her father.

When she is finished, he asks, “Why tell me all this? Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind, but I’m not exactly a poster boy for dealing with touchy-feely stuff. Aaaaand when your dad finds out, he’ll kick your ass… and mine.”

He huffs when she quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yes, ‘when’, not ‘if’ - I’ll tell him - part of the whole bettering myself bullshit. No fucking lies.” He sighs. “So, why me?”

She considers her answer carefully. 

Fuck, he hates how much smarter she already is than he ever was. 

“I guess since mum has to deal with her own stuff, Anthony is useless outside the internet, and all of dad’s other friends are either employed at the dealership, or nosy neighbors, the pool of people who he can ask for help is rather small. He –,“ she sighs, “he constantly cares for others, and leaves nothing for himself. When he has a goal in mind, he doesn’t feel hunger, pain, anything.”

Johnny grunts. Sounds exactly like the LaRusso he knew as a teenager. 

“Plus,” she pauses, unsure, “the two of you have that weird thing going on. Dad is usually... and was always… quite chill.” Johnny snorts in disbelief. “Until you happened. And since he even called you at one point, I don’t know…” 

In the end, they both decide the best course of action is for Sam to tell Daniel, and if she is still alive afterwards, she’ll text Johnny to come over for breakfast tomorrow.

Johnny looks around. The motel room he chose is actually quite nice for the money, and, more importantly, in walking distance to Miyagi-do. He zaps through the free porn channels they offer and tries not to read too much into it when he stops at one where a nice, dark haired, tanned man pumps his cock.

\---

When Sam finds him, Daniel is in the middle of a relaxing routine of katas in his white gi. She makes herself comfortable by the pond and studies him.

After a couple more soft movements accompanied by powerful breaths, he finishes and turns.

“You’re back already?” 

“There wasn’t much traffic.”

Sam has that look about her that says she wants to talk to him, but doesn’t know how to start. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“Uhm, can you sit down?”

“That bad?… Oh my god, you didn’t… you know…” He lets himself glide down beside her.

Sam rolls her eyes. “No - but you actually might be even madder when I tell you what I did instead.”

Now Daniel is frowning in concern. “Did you get involved in anything illegal? Are you in trouble, Sam?” he asks, alarmed.

“Well, after I tell you, I’m pretty sure I will be.” She tells him about calling the number from the rehab center, how she ended up talking with Johnny Lawrence about her concern for Daniel – wisely leaving out any details other than her father didn’t seem to be himself – and how the blonde actually soothed her worries. Finally, she tells him she picked up Johnny from rehab and brought him to a motel down the street.

“And, I may have invited him over for breakfast tomorrow. Please don’t kill me.” She shields her face with her hands. When nothing but silence follows, she risks a glance at her father, whose expression is stern and unreadable. “You mad?”

“I… what were you thinking?” Daniel feels numb, and he still remembers what Johnny told Kreese on the phone a few weeks ago. The words echo in his mind. _'I fucking hate LaRusso. He can die in a dump for all I care.'_

Sam going behind his back feels like a grave betrayal. 

He already wants to escape from his life again. Monday suddenly seems far away.

“I’m sorry, dad …”

Daniel’s expression hardens. “I actually think it’s a good idea if you stay with your mother for the next couple of days.” She lets her head hang while Daniel gets up without another word and locks himself in his room.

All in all, his reaction seems fair enough to her. She softly knocks before she leaves. “I love you, dad, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact, that in the story it's Saturday as well as irl, deligths me. I'd like to say that that was in my big master plan, but ... nope.


	27. 2nd Arc/8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual: beta-reader kdyelo does a fantastic job!!!
> 
> AND: Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (1/2) *yay*

Daniel listens when his daughter leaves. She only wants to help, but he doesn’t need her help. He doesn’t need anybody’s help. The only thing he needs is Monday. 

The thought of Johnny being back in town has him pacing his room, pulling at his hair. Another responsibility on his plate he has to care of. 

Daniel starts clawing at his skin. He needs an escape. Grabbing his keys, he storms out, only to stop short in his tracks.

_You little slut. Are you seriously about to drive to Cobra Kai dojo?_

He closes his eyes.

 _You are hard,_ his inner voice provides unhelpfully.

Minutes later, he is back inside the house on his futon. He lies there with his face pressed against the sheets, kneeling, his legs spread. His fingers are glistening with lube, and he pumps them roughly inside him. His hole is so used to it by now that it doesn’t take long until he can insert the dildo.

_You wish it was him, don’t you? Maybe if you beg him next time, he will finally fuck you for real?_

He is already close to coming, pushing the fake cock mercilessly against the spot deep inside him, when suddenly an image of him riding Kreese’s cock pops up in his head. His ass immediately tightens, and he comes hard.

Daniel feels even shittier afterwards; he just wants to go to sleep. Dragging himself up, he changes into pajama bottoms and a shirt.

A couple of minutes later when he’s brushing his teeth his phone vibrates once. Frowning, he picks it up to see that a message has popped up.

>I sent you a present, beautiful. You’ll figure out what to do with it.<

He feels hot and cold at the same time. The bell rings in that moment, and he runs to rip open the door with enough force to make the person standing there jump back in defense.

Daniel’s blood pumps through his veins, toothbrush still in his mouth, while Johnny softens his stance and mutters, “Fuck! Damn it, man, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” 

Too many emotions run through Daniel. Has Kreese sent Johnny? Did the blonde know? What was he supposed to do with him? And why the fuck didn’t he rinse his mouth and get rid of the stupid toothbrush before he answered the door?

Behind Johnny, a familiar mohawk came into sight. “Oi, LaRusso! Sensei Kreese sends his regards.” The boy throws a bag in front of Daniel’s feet, then stops short in his tracks. “What are you doing here?” he hisses towards Johnny.

“Nice to see you, too, Eli.”

“Whatever. I’m done here.” 

As soon as the teenager is out of sight, Johnny picks up the package, only to have it snatched out of his hands milliseconds later.

Too much, everything around Daniel is too much. He strides back to the bathroom and locks himself in, getting rid of the toothbrush and hiding the box under a pile of towels. A couple of deep breaths help him calm down. 

A soft knock on the door makes him groan. Why can’t he just be left alone?

“You ok in there?” 

It seems Daniel has to face the inevitable sooner or later, so he opens the door, looking expectantly at the man standing there.

“I let myself in,” Johnny states the obvious, and for once, he doesn’t look smug. “What just happened outside?”

“I thought you could tell me.” Daniel tries his best to seem collected again. 

“Can we talk?”

Calm-Johnny brings out the worst in Daniel, and he spits, face contorted in anger. “First you pit my daughter against me, then you are back in a partnership with Kreese, and now you want to talk? Fucking talk then!”


	28. 2nd Arc/9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (2/2) *yay*

“I didn’t… I’m not…” Johnny stumbles over his words. In any other situation, Daniel would find it funny watching the wheels turn in the man’s head. 

Johnny groans in frustration, “Why does everything have to be so damned hard with you, man?” Daniel is a little taken aback. “Look, the thing with your daughter was an accident – she didn’t mean to – and I just – don’t look at me like that!”

Daniel huffs in disbelief.

Johnny runs his hands through his hair. That sparks a warm feeling in Daniel's stomach; he ignores it. 

“LaRusso, can we just talk?”

“We are talking.”

“I could use a coffee.”

“There is a coffee shop down the street, goodnight.”

It’s Johnny’s turn to huff in frustration. “I just…” Another deep breath. “Please, hear me out.”

That seems to do the trick. “You have five minutes.” Daniel walks past him and leads them into the kitchen, where they sit down.

“About that coffee-“

“Don’t strain my patience.”

Johnny runs a hand through his hair again. “That didn’t go at all like I imagined.” 

Daniel says nothing. Instead, he sits there like a statue, lips pressed tightly together.

“Look, LaRusso. Whatever your comment about Kreese meant, he and I are over, once and for all. He had his chance and blew it. Now I’ll hunt him down.” 

Daniel sucks in a sharp breath. 

“As for your daughter, she is a fine chick. Even after you acted like a dick to her for caring about you, she still wanted me to drop by and see if you are alright. So, can you please get that stick out of your ass and chill?” 

The last words hit a nerve for Daniel. He launches to his feet and punches Johnny right in the face.

“What the fuck, man!” Blood trickles out of the blonde’s mouth. 

Daniel is still seeing red. He kicks and hits while Johnny gets up from his seat, blocks, and retreats bit by bit. The blows flow hard enough that they soon end up in the garden. “LaRusso, you dumb shit, what is wrong with you?!”

Daniel doesn’t stop going after him. “What is wrong with ME?” He sounds hysterical now. He kicks Johnny in the chest, and the other man lands against a tree. “YOU ran away!” Johnny dodges the next hit and Daniel’s hand smashes in the tree behind him. 

“Calm dow-!” Another kick to the chest, and Johnny lands on the ground barely abel to catch himself. 

Daniel goes immediately after him again, trying to hit him, when the blonde unexpectedly sweeps his legs from under him.

Daniel lands hard on his back - that knocks the breath out of him. 

Johnny pins him to the ground with his full weight, and after it is clear he has no chance of pushing him off, Daniel continues his attack verbally. “Life gets a little hard, and you thought, why not leave? Newsflash, Johnny, some of us had to stay here, cleaning up YOUR mess!” He fights against the tight grip around his wrists and the heavy weight on his legs. Tears of frustration spring to his eyes. “Fuck you, Johnny Lawrence. FUCK YOU!”

“Calm down, man!” Johnny emphasizes each word by smashing Daniel’s wrists into the ground.

Daniel fights even harder, sinking his teeth in one arm that is too close to his face. Johnny’s grip only tightens. Blood trickles down his forearm to his hand, and the sight, plus the taste of copper in his own mouth, sobers Daniel up in a second. 

They stay like that, staring at each other in a battle of wills.

Finally, Daniel gives up. He is suddenly exhausted. He lies under Johnny like a puppet, and turns his head so he doesn’t have to look at the man above him. 

“What happened, LaRusso?”

After a moment, Daniel whispers, “You left me behind, that’s what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, those two are a beautiful mess and their Sunday didn't even start...
> 
> Big thanks again to all you lovely people who support this story, you make my day! <3


	29. 2nd Arc/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-reader kdyelo is still grammatically and stylistically improving this piece of fiction - thanks for your hard work!

_Saturday night - 11pm – Miyagi-do._

Johnny lies on the couch, staring at the bite mark on his forearm. After their fight, once Johnny finally let him go, LaRusso jumped up without another word, ran into the house, and locked himself in the bathroom - again. Damn it. He had tried to talk to LaRusso through the door for some time until he gave up. It’s clear he won’t get an answer. 

Old Johnny would have left, or shouted at the man until he finally came out, maybe even knocked the door down, but he has learned a thing or two in Oakhill. Sometimes, people need time and space. He thought about leaving, but can’t bring himself to abandon the man in the bathroom. Back in the garden LaRusso's blows were full of hurt and anger.

But it is the apathetic way the man acted after their fight, what concerns him most.

He hears the shower start running. At least the man is still alive.

It’s moments like this Johnny hates being himself, always a little inept concerning emotional stuff, and even though he really tries, he finds no logical explanation for LaRusso’s behavior in the garden. What did Daniel mean when he accused Johnny of leaving him behind?   
It’s beyond him.   
His head starts to ache from all his musing.

He considers calling LaRusso’s daughter, telling her about the evening, and letting her figure out what’s going on. She surely would be able to come up with some theories that are in the realm of possibility. That also makes him mad. Why the fuck was he born stupid? Or maybe all those hours in his youth practicing Kreese’s ‘headbutt lessons’ stunted his development without him noticing. 

Johnny suddenly sits up straight. Because of all the fighting and thinking, he had forgotten about Hawk earlier. How LaRusso was surprised to see Johnny, but went white as a sheet of paper when that package landed in front of him.

Did Kreese bully the man?

_Good thinking, brain, good thinking! Maybe we’re not as dumb as we thought._

Now the question is, what exactly is going on? His first impulse is to just drive over to Cobra Kai dojo and thrash Kreese until he tells him.

_First think – then do. How could this end?_

Scenario one: Kreese isn’t even there.

Scenario two: He fights and wins. Kreese ends up in hospital and he winds up in jail.

Scenario three: He loses the fight… well, that’s not an option.

Scenario four: Aliens.

Whenever he ends up with aliens as the answer, that usually means he should stop pondering a problem, because he has exhausted his options.

A lot of times, he ends up with the answer ‘aliens’ way too fast.

In conclusion, Johnny decides that going straight to Kreese would be more trouble than help. He also isn’t sure how LaRusso will react to any more prying. He actually groans when he realizes he needs to pull a ‘stingray’ and lay low for a while. It’s time to observe and wait for his time to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, I love how perceptive people in the comments are! Since I don't wanna give anything away I try to not answer them, but damn I love reading those!
> 
> There is still a big junk of the story left and I know that the chapters are all really small, but - I have a hard time writting such a large piece in a second language if I don't cut it into small bits. Plus arc three turns out to be a b*tch to write. 🙈


	30. 2nd Arc/11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to kdyelo for betaing again!!!

Daniel locks the door behind him and sinks to the bathroom floor.

_Fuck._

He presses his palms against his forehead. _Stupid._ He hits himself again and again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Losing control like that at Miyagi-do of all places, when this is a haven for his old teacher’s karate, only to be used in defense. 

_Fuck._

He has attacked, viciously, with intent to do harm. If his opponent had been anyone other than Johnny fucking Lawrence, he might have done real damage. What was happening with him? Why can’t it all just stop?

Daniel’s whole body shakes. His gaze unexpectedly falls on the pile of towels where part of an innocent looking box peeked out. He feels himself relax, suddenly feeling in control again, and opens the package. It contains a shaving kit and a cream labeled Natural Skin Whitening. Daniel is mildly surprised, bordering on disappointed, by the contents; it’s less titillating than he expected.

Of course, he understands what he has to do. Whenever he thinks he has reached bottom, the abyss under him grows.

He sheds all of his clothes, places a hand mirror on the floor, and starts shaving his most intimate parts. 

Then, he takes the cream and curiously tries to read the package slip of the cosmetic product, only to find there are no instructions in English. _Great._ Hopefully he won’t burn the skin around his hole.

Daniel first applies it with great caution until he is sure he won’t have a crazy allergic reaction. It tingles, but didn’t seem too bad. The more he applies, the harder he gets, and it becomes a challenge not to shove his fingers inside to relieve his sexual tension. He feels himself gaping with arousal.

His thoughts and his needs are so strong that when his phone vibrates, he nearly slips and splits his head on the floor.

>Send a pic<

Daniel stares at the message in disbelief. He couldn’t.

Instead, he takes a shower so cold his lips are blue when he is finished. He is toweling his hair dry when his gaze is drawn back to his phone. 

If he is doing this, he is doing it right.

A towel on the floor and lubrication in hand, he kneels a minute later on the bathroom floor, fingering himself open. It takes some effort to get a decent shot, and he grows erect as soon as he sees the pictures he’s taken. His ass looks… different. Shaved, lighter than before, and slightly gaping; he looks at the picture of his hole, fingering himself again.

Would Kreese jerk off when he gets the picture? Will he like what he sees? He still hasn’t fucked Daniel. 

_Since your hole finally looks more like a pussy, you hope that changes?_

Daniel deletes all pictures but one. He sends it while still fucking himself. _You are so fucked up, getting off by thinking about him, about his cock up your ass._

Less than a minute later, his phone vibrates. A message pops up:

>Good boy<

He comes for the second time that evening, impaled on his fingers. All he wants now is to go to sleep. On his way to the bedroom, he stops short. In the middle of the living room, on the small couch, a familiar blonde figure softly snores.

_You stupid shit, you just fucked yourself in the bathroom with Johnny Lawrence next door?_ He lies on his futon staring at the ceiling, and the voice in his head chuckles. _Wet childhood dreams sometimes do come true after all. What would your former enemy say if he saw you getting all hard for his sensei? Or would you rather have him? Insatiable as you are, you’d probably take whatever you’d get._

He is lulled into sleep by his ugly thoughts.


	31. 2nd Arc/12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it before but I really mean it every time: This story is as enyojable as it is because of kdyelo and her fantastic work as a beta-reader!

The smell of burned food wakes Daniel up, and he is instantly on his feet. He storms into the kitchen. There is Johnny, swearing while trying to salvage some scorched eggs.

“Fucking food.”

Daniel clears his throat, anticipating the worst. He is surprised when Johnny’s only response is a cheerful “Morning, sunshine!” The blonde looks down at the pan in his hand. “I tried to make breakfast. It didn’t go well.” Leave it to Johnny to state the obvious.

“Give that to me.” Daniel ushers him away from the stovetop, gets new ingredients, and starts making omelets. The way Johnny intensely stares at him unnerves him, but he tries to ignore it and concentrate on the task at hand.

The blond reckons, “You are good at that.”

“Hm.”

“Hope it’s okay that I crashed here. I wasn’t sure if you needed help.”

“Hm.” Daniel flips the omelet.

“Not that you can’t take care of yourself. Some of those punches and kicks yesterday actually got me really good.”

Daniel turns to him and sighs. “Why are you still here, man?”

The following seconds, on any other occasion, would have been hilarious. Lawrence trying to think before he opens his mouth is always pure gold. “Your daughter texted me that you didn’t actually say ‘no’ to me coming over for breakfast.”

“I also never said ‘yes’.”

“Can you just stop being… prissy?”

“No.” Daniel shoves a plate towards the blonde.

“Fine, be a bitch then.” Johnny’s table manners are appalling, shoving his food down with his fork while standing at the counter. Daniel watches him eat his omelet in record time. When he is finished, the blonde raises an eyebrow. “You don’t eat?”

Daniel sits down with his plate. Not even hungry, he has a hard time forcing his food down, toying with it more than actually eating it.

“Can I stay here for a couple of days?” 

When Daniel suddenly chokes on a bite, Johnny jumps up and pounds his back. As soon as he could breathe again, he asks. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

Johnny shrugs. “You tried to kill me for some unknown reason, but then you let me stay on your couch and made me breakfast. If that’s not love, I don’t know what is.”

At the blonde’s last words, another bit of food gets stuck in Daniel’s throat and he has a hard time coughing it back up. That man was going to be his death.

More earnest Johnny adds, “Seriously though, LaRusso, you’d do me a solid one.”

He hates that he can’t resist Johnny’s blue, puppy-dog eyes. “One week. There is a guest room over there. A second set of keys is on the sideboard in the hall.”

Somehow during their conversation, he has finished his plate without noticing it. Johnny takes it with a genuine smile. “Thanks, I owe you.” 

Daniel stares at his back in a trance as Johnny does the dishes. He snaps out of it just as Johnny is drying the last plate. 

“I have to go. Sunday, we usually train at the beach.”

“Okay.” 

Daniel doesn’t know what he expected, maybe some mean ‘loser club’ comment, but he is surprised again. “Have a good one then. See ya later.”

Since he still has to change into exercise clothes, Daniel leaves Johnny without another comment. Even though it’s hot outside, he opts for long training trousers, afraid that short pants will expose the bruises on the inside of his legs. 

A quick wash later, he is ready for the day. 

He just wants to leave the house when his phone vibrates. Unable to ignore it, he reads the message.

>Use the metal one today<

He should just disregard the command, but instead he returns to the bathroom, shuts the door and inserts the lubed small plug in his ass, before he sprints off. 

He doesn’t notice Johnny’s concerned frown that follows him out the door.


	32. 2nd Arc/13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by kdyelo! <3 <3 <3

_Sunday morning – 9:45 am – Miyagi-do._

Johnny leans against the window frame and watches LaRusso leave. He needs to find out what is going on.

In all honesty, he is amazed LaRusso allowed him to stay.

Yesterday still replays in his head. What prompted the man to attack? LaRusso had been vicious and desperate in the way he delivered each blow.

The man also seems to have lost weight, and his butt and thighs are extremely tight and defined. Johnny hates himself a little for noticing it, especially because he knows, deep down inside, his admiration is far from innocent. LaRusso looks positively, what Aisha told him is nowadays called, ‘thicc’ for lack of a better word. Maybe he has trained anticipating an attack from Cobra Kai; from Kreese. 

Johnny still guesses his former sensei has something to do with what’s going on, one way or another. 

God, he really could use a strong drink right now. 

Johnny decides the morning is as good a time as any to grab his stuff from the motel. On his way there, he passes two bars. He’d never been aware that there are so many of them.

When he finally arrives at the door to his hotel room, he is alarmed to find it’s not locked.

“Hello Johnny, my boy.” In the one chair in the room, Kreese sits and flips through an ‘Oakhill’ folder. “I’ll never get why people think that drinking a little now and then is such a big deal. But what do I know?”

“Kreese,” Johnny presses out, still standing in the door.

“Come in, have a seat.” His former sensei gestures to the bed. “I’m here in peace, not to ruffle your feathers… Well, maybe a little.”

Johnny hates himself for being unable to leave. Curiosity gets the better of him.

“Say what you have to say. Then leave.”

Kreese throws the flyer on the table next to him. “I want you back, Johnny.”

The blonde bristles with anger. “You took my dojo! Now you think I’ll crawl back?!”

“I took it because YOU were unfit to lead it at that time. Your leadership would have ruined it all in the long run. They want someone strong, unbeatable, as their sensei. I saved the dojo – for you! I never really intended to take it away from you, and I intend to give it back as soon as you are ready. I want us to be partners. Like the old days.”

“We were never partners. I was just a toy you played with!”

Kreese sighs. For the first time he actually looks his age, tired and old. “I always wanted what’s best for you, Johnny. Believe me or not, you are like a son to me. That moment when I failed you at the All Valley Karate Championship will always be one of my lowest points.”

Johnny snarls. “Like you gave a shit.”

“I did. It hurt to lose against that Chinese laughingstock. But it was nothing compared to losing you.”

“I’ll never believe the crap you tell me again.” Johnny finally stalks in and starts packing his stuff.

“People don’t change, Johnny. But for you, I made an effort.” 

The blonde grabs his toiletries from the bathroom, trying to ignore his former mentor. He wants the words to not mean anything to him, but they do.

“Bullshit.” An empty laugh escapes Johnny and he angrily turns to his former sensei. “If you ever tried to not be a dickhead to me, you miserably failed.”

Kreese takes out a cigar and plays with it before saying nonchalantly, “I never interfered with your obsession with the LaRusso kid.”

Johnny spins around again, “What?!”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m disgusted by the way you look at him, even now. Honestly, back then, I hoped it was just a teenager being confused. But I said before. I observe. And I still see you wanting him.”

His chest is burning with rage. How does Kreese dare to talk about him like he knows him? He himself hadn’t been sure until recently about LaRusso.

“Johnny, Johnny, Johnny.” Kreese seems amused now. “You are as easy to read as a children’s book.”

“You are fucked up.”

“Oh, I know, but no more than you, my boy.” Kreese gets up. “If you are interested in coming back, you know where I am. My door is always open. I failed you before, Johnny. This time, I’ll make sure you get everything you desire.” The older man turns on his heel and saunters out the door, leaving Johnny behind, dumbstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side-note on alcohol: Kreese here has the same attitude towards alcohol like many people. Since it's legal people tend to overindulge, never realizing when they reach a point where it becomes a problem. I'm so happy Johnny in this story went into rehab.
> 
> (Drinking in my country is basically a sport. If you have five beer you are usually drunk - in my country you are the driver.)


	33. 2nd Arc/14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta-reader kdyelo again, I really wouldn't know what I would do without you!!!

The sun is setting by the time Daniel arrives back at Miyagi-do. 

“I ordered pizza, LaRusso,” a loud voice echoes from the garden throughout the house.

That answers his question about whether Johnny is really staying here, or just giving him shit by asking if he could stay. He found the blonde in the garden by the pond, two boxes of pizza next to him.

“I hope you intend to clean that up,” Daniel points at the crumbs around him.

“You are so nitpicky. Just say ‘thanks, Johnny, for the food’.” A dashing smile later, and Daniel lets himself fall down next to the man. The plug, in combination with Johnny’s masculine smell, makes him blush. “Like I’ll thank you for buying shitty, greasy pizza,” his nose wrinkles, “that has enough garlic on it to kill an armada of vampires.” 

Johnny just shrugs. Daniel eats the pizza anyway. 

They watch the sun set in a silence that Johnny finally breaks by declaring, “I nearly had a drink today.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, it was bad. I ordered it; even paid for it.”

“What happened?” Daniel studied his nemesis’ face. The man seemed relaxed enough.

“Nothing. I left the bar and walked here.” Johnny starts playing with a blade of grass. “Thank you for letting me stay. It’s all easier if…” Daniel waits, but Johnny doesn’t elaborate.

“If you ever feel that need again, you can call me.”

Johnny turns to him, and they look each other directly in the eyes.

“And what would you do, LaRusso?” The blonde shifts slightly forward. “Coax me back here with sweet promises?”

Daniel smiles and leans a little closer. “I’d come and get you, and then,” he is close enough to smell the garlic on the blonde’s breath, “I’ll hit you really hard.”

Johnny looks perplexed for a second before throwing back his head and howling with laughter. Wiping away tears, he shoots back, “I actually can imagine that.”

After a small smile, Daniel grows serious, adding, “I really would, though – get you and help you, not hit you.”

“I know.” Johnny gives him a pat on the shoulder, then stands and carries the pizza boxes back inside, leaving a baffled Daniel behind. It is hard to wrap his head around the fact that Johnny seems to be a really solid guy, when he’s not being super aggressive.

Daniel’s shoulder burns where Johnny touched him, and his heart is racing. When he shifts to get up, the plug inside him makes him gasp and waves of nausea roll over him. 

_Did you even for a second think you are not a worthless whore? The man would be better off going back to alcohol than getting involved with you. And what would Kreese say if he knew?_

Daniel whimpers. 

_Oh my god, you sick fuck, are you actively searching for a way to displease the man?_

The whole weekend comes crashing down on him in seconds. Suddenly, everything is too much to handle. He can’t help anyone. What was he thinking when he offered Johnny his worthless help?

Daniel can’t take it anymore. He runs inside and grabs his keys. 

“LaRusso, where are you going?” 

Daniel doesn’t answer. He needs to relax, he needs to not think, and most importantly, he needs to be punished. 

Daniel texts while he drives too fast. 

>Need you<

He already is close to Cobra Kai dojo when his phone vibrates with Kreese’s response. 

>Wait at C K<

Relief floods him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like a roller coaster ride through hell - we had a very short high and now we are rolling down fast again. Thanks to everyone who reads and supports this story!


	34. 2nd Arc/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never thank kdyelo enough for beta-reading, so I'll just never stop!

Daniel, still in his sportswear from the day, sits slumped against the door of Cobra Kai. It’s not cold, but he shivers. Where is Kreese? He feels delirious, dissociated from reality. Thoughts rush through his mind. The voice in his head mocks him.

Suddenly a big shadow falls over him. When he looks up, Kreese stands above him, illuminated by the neon signs behind him. To Daniel, he looks like an angel.

The door behind him unlocks, and he finds himself being carried inside by strong arms. When he is seated in Kreese’s office chair, a blanket is gently wrapped around him. Kreese hands him a glass of water with the word, “Drink.”

Daniel gulps down the water and finally calms down, but he is still shivering.

“Tell me what happened,” Kreese demands.

“I … I don’t know,” Daniel starts sobbing, “I really don’t know.” Then, after some shaky breaths, “Johnny is back.”

Kreese looks unimpressed and says, “I know, I saw him today.” Daniel feels like he has been hit. “He looks good. I talked with him about coming back, teaching again.”

Johnny hasn’t told Daniel that. The urge the blonde had to drink earlier makes much more sense now.

Kreese opens a can of beer from the fridge. “Still doesn’t explain the honor of your presence here, beautiful.”

What should he say? Daniel just wants it to stop, the feeling, the thinking, all of it. “I don’t know why I’m here,” he lamely says. “I just need-” He stops there not sure what to say next.

“You realize I’m not your… devotee.”

Kreese is right. What a stupid thing to run to the man. But where else should he go? Here is the only place he can relax, the only place the voice in his head quiets down. He mutters, “I’m sorry. I just need…” Daniel again can’t bring himself to say anything more. 

Instead, he glides on the floor and crawls to the older man. Daniel kneels at his feet, mouthing at Kreese’s cock through his trousers.

The man grabs his hair and pulls him away. “You have to say what you want, beautiful.” Kreese sips his beer, while he stares at him expectantly.

Daniel feels smothered by the silence around them, interrupted only by the humming of the fridge. Finally, he says, “I need punishment.” Daniel doesn’t look up, he doesn’t want to see the man’s reaction when Kreese releases the grip at his hair. After a while, he smells a freshly lit cigar. His heart pounds hard in his chest.

Finally, Kreese orders, “Beg me.”

He does. Daniel debases himself with words and beseeches Kreese to punish him.

The evening proceeds and Daniel stands naked, bent forward against the wall, exhausted and with a massive hard-on. His palms are pressed flat against the concrete, while Kreese hits him straight on the ass with a folded belt, and he moans with pain and relief. 

His backside must be covered in angry red welts by now. Daniel feels sweat trickle down his spine and shifts slightly to open up his legs in an even broader stance. 

“Please.” Another hit, this time on his back, and he groans. He presses his spine through.

The belt comes down again, hard and unforgiving. Daniel feels free and light. “Thank you.”

Kreese lets his fingers run over Daniel’s bruises. “Enough for today, princess? Or perhaps you need something else?” 

Daniel moans loud when those fingers brush down his spine to push against the plug in his ass. The younger man grows desperate. “Please, please, please.” 

Kreese chuckles. “I told you earlier what you have to say.” Daniel’s fingers scrape against the wall, his ass clenches hungry around the plug, while he can only shake his head. “Come on princess, you can do it. You said it before.” 

Daniel’s face grows hot. “I can’t…”

“Then good night, Mr LaRusso.”

Fresh tears of desperation spring into his eyes. “Nonono,” then, after a deep breath, “Please fuck me… sensei.” The plug is pulled out and replaced by a fake cock that’s harshly pushed in. Daniel’s eyes roll back in his head and he hisses. “Yessssssss.” He rambles on when he gets fucked with the toy, “Thank you, sensei, thank you, thank you.”


	35. 2nd Arc/16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by kdyelo. Thank you for your amazing work!
> 
> AND: Sunday is funday: That means double chapter time! *yay* (1/2)

_Monday – 00:15 am – Miyagi-do._

Johnny is still awake when the front door finally opens and LaRusso tiptoes in. It had taken multiple calls to Oakhill and a long conversation on the phone with Dr. Peterson to keep the blonde from rushing out into the next bar and drowning himself in alcohol.

He thought he and LaRusso were good, sitting at the pond eating pizza like old friends; the next thing he knows, the man storms out and vanishes for hours. Fuck, he has enough on his plate handling his own shit. If he at least knew what was going on…

Dr. Peterson had managed to calm him down enough to think rationally. The doctor’s advice was to treat the situation cautiously and with care. Johnny snorted - both adjectives fucking characterize his personality, precisely, not at all. He’d still promised Dr. Peterson to try his best.

He listens to LaRusso showering and getting ready to go to sleep.

Johnny carefully opens the door when he hears the dark-haired man tiptoe past his current room, so that he doesn’t startle him. LaRusso still flinches at the sight of the blonde. 

“Hey.” Johnny tries a small smile. 

LaRusso stares at him for a moment before replying “I’m tired,” and turning away towards his own room. 

Johnny knows it’s not the best move when he reaches out and catches LaRusso’s wrist. The reaction he gets is way out of proportion. LaRusso snatches his arm away, brown eyes ablaze with rage, and Johnny has to duck and block to avoid catching a strong leg in the head. In the days that have passed since the fight they had, that one morning LaRusso came to get his drunk daughter, his kicks have grown extraordinarily more powerful.

They stare at each other. Johnny closes his eyes and starts to count to ten, aloud. When he opens his eyes again, LaRusso has relaxed his stance, and he himself no longer feels like fighting back. 

“Why can’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

A thoughtful expression on his face, the man sighs. “I really can’t, Johnny. Not now. Probably never.” It is the first time LaRusso at least admitts there is something going on. Johnny knows from experience, stuff like that takes time. 

“Can I do anything to help you right now?”

“No.”

“I don’t want to push you, but…” He is still unsure if what he is about to propose would set the other one off again.

“Just say it, Lawrence. I’m tired, and some of us have work tomorrow.”

“Do you mind if I take my mattress into your room?”

LaRusso’s expression is unreadable. “It’s called a futon. And… not tonight.”

Johnny tries to suppress his disappointment. Instead, he goes for a reassuring smile. “Okay. Good night, LaRusso.”

When he closes his door, he almost misses the voice behind him say a quiet “Thank you.”

Johnny lies awake on his ‘futon’ for a long time, thinking about his time in Oakhill, and how it helped him to not be alone in his room. One particularly bad night in the beginning, his roommate Mark, who usually doesn’t touch people voluntarily, rubbed his back for hours while he retched over the toilet.

Some nights, his roommate woke him because he was sweating like crazy and hallucinating. Mark helped him so much through his withdrawal. Physically, the detox was over after the first two weeks; mentally and emotionally, it will probably take him years and years to recover.

“Once you go down this path, you should never even attempt to drink again,” Dr. Peterson had told him. Johnny denied that truth for a long time, and deep down, he sometimes still does.

Going through his backpack, he fishes out Mark’s number. He should really call the man tomorrow.


	36. 2nd Arc/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND: Sunday is funday: That means double chapter time! *yay* (2/2)

_Monday – 5:45 am – Miyagi-do._

Johnny awakens in better spirits than he was the night before. He promised Dr. Peterson he would maintain the good habits he’d picked up in Oakhill. One of those habits is his morning run.

When he returns an hour later, he already feels like he has made one great decision today. He even picked up breakfast, scones and fresh orange juice, at a local bakery Carmen recommended once - back when they still talked.

Johnny is making his best attempt to prepare something resembling a decent breakfast when he hears LaRusso wake up. When he spots Johnny, the sour look on face speaks volumes, but the blonde is in far too good of a mood to be bothered. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

LaRusso just grumbles something and stretches to grab some plates from a cupboard.

 _Nice ass._ Johnny scolds himself immediately for staring.

One of the reasons he picked up breakfast is the LaRusso girl’s concern with her father’s eating habits. Johnny definitely notices his weight loss, though LaRusso’s new appearance is appealing; the muscles gained in his legs, ass, and upper arms suit the man perfectly. 

_That’s not the point, stupid. The man may have some kind of eating problem, and you ogle him like an old pervert. So what if he looks hotter than ever. Get your priorities straight, Lawrence!_

“I’ll be at the dealership until 4pm, then the kids come over for training until 6pm, and then I’ll be… out this evening.”

Johnny couldn’t help but grin. “Okay, honey, I’ll clean the house and look after the plants until you’re back.”

“Moron.” 

While they eat breakfast, each of them is engrossed in his own thoughts. Johnny sits at the table, while the other man stands at the counter; the blonde would have taken him for the kind of guy who only eats while sitting at a properly set table because ‘it’s good manners’.

After both finish breakfast, LaRusso takes the plates to the sink and bends to get some dish soap. Johnny gasps. The shirt the other man wears rides up a little, and for a second, he sees what looks like a nasty bruise stretching across his back. LaRusso turns towards him, frowning. Johnny hasn’t been aware that in their recent fight in the garden, he obviously brought the man down harder than he originally thought. For a second he debates apologizing for it, but decides against it. 

Instead, he explains his outburst. “I just remembered I need to pick up something important.” It’s a dumb lie, but has the intended effect.

LaRusso shrugs. “You can take the Toyota Supra MK4 outside. Don’t you dare touch any of the other cars.” As an afterthought, he adds, “What happened to the Challenger, anyway?” Johnny goes stiff, and his host sighs, “On second thought, I don’t wanna know.”

Half an hour later, LaRusso waves goodbye, looking impeccable in his suit with perfectly styled hair.

Johnny desperately needs a shower. First, he can really smell himself after his morning run. Secondly, being so close to LaRusso for long periods of time makes it hard not to lust after the man like a hormonal teenager. He smiles when he sees a neatly placed towel on a stool clearly intended for him. 

The thought that the other man cared on some level makes his cock twitch. In the shower, Johnny is surprised by the abundance of shampoos, shower gels and conditioners. His first guess is that these belong to LaRusso’s daughter, but a second look confirms most of them are marketed towards men.

Johnny hums in amusement before turning on the spray. Thoughts of his current housemate run through his head while he starts stroking himself. He knows he shouldn’t indulge, but fuck it. He already quit alcohol and he needs this right now. Thinking about that ass under those trousers, about how hard they would kiss each other, about going down on the other man, makes him come with a soft moan.

A couple of minutes later, he towels himself dry and searches for a spare razor. While searching, he pulls out a black box deeply hidden behind more cosmetics and knick-knacks. After a glance at the contents, he stops short and feels himself flush as red as a tomato.

_What the fuck?_

Johnny stares at the plugs, the dildo, the lube, and other paraphernalia.

Thankfully his brain doesn't shut completely down at the sight before him. _First think – then do._

A quick message to Sam: >Do you store indecent stuff at your dads<

>wtf<  
>no<  
>gross<

>You shouldn’t text in school<

An eye-rolling emoticon is his answer.

But at least that confirms his suspicion that the contents of the box do not belong to the girl. Which leaves…

All blood rushes from his brain down to his cock. Is that the reason LaRusso spends freaking hours in the bathroom? Johnny’s imagination runs wild. LaRusso in the shower moaning, licking that thing before he would slowly… Johnny ends up jerking off a second time, something he hasn’t done in years.

Afterwards, he tries to clean the house but it’s already spick and span. Johnny spends the rest of the day sitting outside in the garden, trying to not think about how LaRusso fucks himself. A task that sounds way easier on paper. Instead, he tries to concentrate on the quiet, calm energy of his surroundings. It makes him think of Oakhill. 

He grabs his phone and types in the number Mark gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love writting Johnny's POV, it balances the darkness Daniel carries within him.


	37. 2nd Arc/18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, kdyelo, you are doing an amazing job!

_Monday – 3:00 pm – Miyagi-do._

“Hello John.” Mark’s soft voice makes Johnny smile.

“Hey man, how are you?”

“Thank you, I’m actually quite well. I have a hard time sleeping, but otherwise… Are you okay?”

Johnny wants to lie, but with Mark, he just can’t. The man has seen all of Johnny’s ugly facets and still wants to be in contact. “In all honesty? No. I checked out early to look after my -”, he laughs, “well, you could say my arch-rival?”

Mark doesn’t respond. 

“It’s bad, Mark. I’m sorry I called you with problems. It is nice hearing your voice.” 

Before he can end the call, the young man responds, “Sounds bad indeed. Is he the one you mentioned at rehab?”

“Yeah, but listen man, we can talk about something else.”

“I don’t want to.”

They both stay silent for some time until Mark asks, “Is he the reason you asked me about being gay back then?”

“Ehm, guess you got me,” Johnny winces. It had been a cringefest when he asked the younger man about ‘being gay’. All the more so after the blonde learned one could be ‘bisexual’, and loads of other stuff he didn’t bother remembering. “I think something I accidentally stumbled on in his bathroom gave me the wrong idea.”

He ends up telling Mark about the ‘treasures’ he found, listening to the young man trying to fight fits of giggles. “I’m sorry, John, I’m not laughing at you. It’s just… you do realize you don’t have to be gay to like taking it up the ass? I know a bunch of couples who aren’t gay, but like it that way anyway.”

“That’s what I thought,” Johnny couldn’t help but sound a little disappointed.

“The question you should ask yourself is: Can YOU be just friends with the man? And if you can, you should probably still tell him about how you feel.”

Johnny dramatically gags a little, and he could practically hear the eye-roll on the other side of the line. “Mark, I’m a guy, I’m not good with all of that touchy-feely bullshit.” 

“I’m a guy too, and if it were me, I would want to know that you are attracted to me,” Mark sighs, “Look, for example, I like being friends with you. For me it’s enough. Do I wish you’d get this worked up over me? Yes Johnny, yes I do. In fact, I blame you that I have a date with one of the local karate guys next week.” That is probably the most Johnny has ever heard Mark talk without a pause.

“Ehm… sorry?” The blonde offers, a little overrun by all the information he has just learned.

Mark’s voice is all business now, “Don’t be sorry, and don’t be stupid. Even if your guy’s a mess – so are you.”

“Thanks?”

“But if he’s such a great person that he basically makes you realize how ‘bi’ you are: TELL HIM!”

Johnny frowns. “Maybe the timing is bad. His daughter asked me to look after him. He has severe mood swings, outbursts of violence followed by periods of indifference, plus he seems to have fallen into some bad eating habits.” The man on the other end makes a thoughtful sound. “Mark, I… I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this…”

“Because that’s what friends do, John.” Mark’s response is filled with so much raw honesty that Johnny feels a lump form in his throat. “Concerning your 'arch-rival': Losing weight on purpose is one thing, losing it because you don’t care is dangerous. Trust me, I know only too well what I’m talking about. For me, it started that way. In combination with those other symptoms, it doesn’t sound like he’s in a good place.”

“He’s not.”

There is another small silence, then Mark softly says, “And I think you should tell him anyways.”

It feels good to have someone he can call a friend. Soon, the men move on to other topics. Mark is back at his job as a web designer and has started training at a local dojo. Meanwhile, Johnny tells him he bumped into his former sensei. They laugh at the absurdity of Johnny’s soap opera life, which brings the conversation back to Daniel LaRusso.

“Have you ever considered that he likes you back, John?”

The blonde laughs out loud and responds in a teasing voice, “Yeah, of course, I’m already planning the wedding.”

Behind him, a familiar voice asks, “Who’s the bride?” 

Johnny jumps up and turns to find LaRusso standing in the garden. “Uhm, Mark, I gotta go. It was good to hear your voice, man.”

“Bye, John.”

“LaRusso, can you not creep up on me like that?!” 

The man in question shrugs, his face unreadable and hard. “I didn’t ‘creep up’, you just weren’t paying attention to anything else but – whatshisname.”

“Mark.”

LaRusso’s voice is cool and detached, “Whatever, I have training. I’d appreciate it if the kids didn’t find you lurking around here.”

It hurt. LaRusso seems to be really pissed off at him. In addition to that, the mean comment implying Johnny is not welcome makes him struggle with his own instinct to lash out.

He manages with some difficulty to choose words over fists. “Since you are in hyper bitch mode, LaRusso, I’ll go for a walk. Training’s till six? I’ll be back around that time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since today, this story has a trailer, check out chapter one for it. ;)


	38. 2nd Arc/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story would only be a fraction of what it is without kdyelo beta-reading it. Thank you for all your hard work.

Daniel trains the students, but the whole time his mind is occupied with a certain blonde. He admits to himself his reaction was a tad over the top. On the other hand, isn’t he entitled to know who Mark is? Stupid name. The guy is probably an ugly, old, dumb drinking buddy of Johnny’s. 

Except Johnny doesn’t drink anymore, and maybe wants to get married? The man can stay with his new bimbo for all he cares… The rational part of his mind provides him with the information that this particular sentence had been said with a certain irony, he doesn’t even know the context and Johnny probably doesn’t have a girlfriend.

But Daniel doesn’t want to think about this rationally. He hates the voice Johnny used on the phone, all sweet and soft, like he was enjoying himself immensely.

_I’m not jealous!!!_

If some of the students frown when his commands are harsh during training, he doesn’t notice.

It’s six o’clock when the kids finally leave. 

Daniel carefully tries sitting on the couch, but it hurts his backside too much. He had slept on his stomach, and spent the entire day standing because of the welts and bruises all over his back. Today, test drives have been hell for him.

But doesn’t he deserve the pain? In a sick way, the numb throbbing of his ass and back grounded him throughout the day.

Lying on his stomach on the floor, he closes his eyes. In the quiet, peaceful house, he realizes what a fucking prick he has been, exploding in Johnny’s face all the time. Just because Daniel is a failure doesn’t mean everyone else is a failure, too. Johnny really seems to try his best to change, and he deserves some happiness. 

He himself is just bitter that the blonde only seems comfortable with other people. Daniel hates being jealous of faceless Mark, the probably-nonexistent fiancé, even his own daughter who seems to be all buddy-buddy with his former enemy.

Daniel sighs. He really should apologize to Johnny. 

_Yeah, tell him that you are a jealous, underfucked little bitch who is desperate for his attention. I bet he digs that. While you’re at it, maybe he lets you suck his dick as an apology._

Daniel just lets the voice talk on.

It’s already around seven o’clock and Johnny still isn’t back. Daniel has a bad feeling about this. He grabs a jacket and goes out in search for him. 

At eight, after asking for Johnny at every bar in walking distance, he is a wreck and worried sick.

_You know why he ran away; staying with you must be torture for the man. He surely drowns his sorrows somewhere._

Shut up. 

_Come on, you should be proud. You are more poisonous than any cobra, you probably even got the man to grab a bottle again, just so he doesn’t have to tolerate you anymore._

The comments in his head spark something in Daniel, and he runs back home to lock himself in the bathroom, his heart pounding. As soon as he starts his routine of preparing himself for his evening with Kreese, he calms down. Shaving and using the bleach cream are new additions to his preparations for evenings with the older sensei. Flushing his ass feels like flushing out all emotions, in much the same way filling himself with lube, fingers and finally the plug gives him deeper fulfillment.

Daniel is collected again when he comes out of the bathroom. Johnny isn’t his problem, the man is an adult, and he himself needs – no, he has the _right_ \- to unwind. Cobra Kai dojo is the perfect place to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because Arc three (still in progress) is somehow really hard to write I procrastinated by making a filthy trailer for a filthy story. If you are interested, check out chapter one. ;)


	39. 2nd Arc/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta-reader kdyelo, you are so supportive and a grammar genius!

When Daniel reaches his black Audi, intending to get into the driver’s seat, he sees the figure slumped against the front of his car.

“What the…”

Johnny jerks awake. When his eyes settle on Daniel, he gives him a small wave, “Sorry, man, I must have fallen asleep.”

Daniel pinches his nose. “Why are you sleeping like a bum outside?”

The blonde looks embarrassed as he scrambles to his feet. “First, I went for a walk, but I never realized how many bars and supermarkets we have in this area. So before I, you know… I came back, but you didn’t want the kids to see me, so I…”, he lamely gestures to his sleeping place.

Daniel groans, “I was worried sick, you dumbass.”

“Oh.”

“I ran around for an hour like a moron, searching for you!” The panic he had felt before claws at Daniel again. “I thought you…” He shakes his head. “I really need to get going or I’ll be late. We can talk later.”

Daniel has a hard time pretending that getting in the driver’s seat isn’t agony. A knock on the window makes him groan, he rolls it down anyway.

“Thanks for caring, LaRusso. You’re a real friend.” 

Daniel just nods and drives off because he has the feeling that if he does anything else he might burst into tears. _‘A real friend’, yeah right. A friend who is gagging for cock so bad he can barely keep it together. If Johnny only knew what a disgusting slut you are…_

Only half an hour later, Daniel is naked and bent over the desk in the Cobra Kai office, holding his ass cheeks apart. His moans fill the air. Two thick fingers pump mercilessly into him, scissoring him open. His ass is filled with lube, some of which runs down his legs. He balances on his toes eager to get his hole filled.

Kreese stands behind Daniel, and one of the older man’s hands slams mercilessly into him, while the other hand has a tight grip on his tie that chokes him slightly and bends his neck as far back as it would go. His tongue is still out, and his mouth wide open.

“Such a good, lovely princess. Keep those cheeks spread.”

Daniel whimpers. The pain from the lashes on his back and ass only adds to his current excitement.

“I know, beautiful. You need me so much. Can you take one more for me?”

Daniel’s words are slurred because of the pressure from the tie around his neck. “Yes, please.”

He gasps when Kreese removes both fingers, and groans aloud when three wet ones are shoved back in a moment later.

“There you go, princess. You’re doing so good.”

Daniel’s eyes roll back in his head. When the fingers stop, he whimpers desperately, trying to impale himself further on them. Kreese halts him with a sharp tug on his tie.

“Tell me, LaRusso, what would you do if Johnny saw you like this?” Choked, broken sounds escape his mouth at the thought. He hears the smile in Kreese’s voice when the man continues, “You would love that, right, beautiful?” 

Those fingers in him slowly start to massage his insides again. His untouched cock leaks on the desk. “Can you imagine it? Him suddenly standing at the door? Do you think he would be disgusted by you, or turned on?” 

Tears start trickling down Daniel’s cheeks, and spit pours down his tongue dripping on the wooden surface beneath him. 

The smug voice behind him states, “You are panting like a bitch in heat, princess. You even look like one on a leash.” Kreese emphasizes his words with another tug on his tie.

Daniel spreads his cheeks even farther and tries desperately to get Kreese to go faster, but those fingers slow down every time he gets close to coming. Convulsive sobs shake his whole body by now.

“I bet he would like your hole. Did you realize that since we started training it, it has turned into a pussy?” Kreese leans closer to his ear. “And I know for a fact how much Johnny likes a good,” he shoves in hard, “wet,” a slurping sound when he pulls them out again, “cunt.” Another hard shove and Daniel comes, shouting loudly with lust, pain, anger and shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small serious side-note: Pussies are amazing and strong! Please don't use the term in a degrading manner in real life - exception: in a consensual setting. No matter how flippant certain characters may use the word or synonyms in the context of this story, I personally disapprove of it. 
> 
> Aaaanyways there are some chapters in the second arc left, so lets go on with the torment of characters we ostensibly like...


	40. 2nd Arc/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo! <3

_Monday – 10:45 pm – Miyagi-do._

When LaRusso arrives back home, he drags himself inside. Johnny has waited up for him, but before the blonde can open his mouth, the man holds up a hand with the words, “Just… don’t.”

The door of LaRusso’s bedroom slides closed after him.

Johnny, left in silence, sighs. He tailed the man this evening, driving LaRusso’s Toyota, and watched him enter Cobra Kai dojo. His first impulse was to just storm inside. His second one was to get a drink. The fact that LaRusso's appointment seemed to be with his ex-teacher made him shudder. 

Since Johnny already was on edge, he grabbed the handlebar in defiance. Right here and now, with his current state of mind, he could only make rash decisions. Thinking for a moment in the car before returning to Miyagi-do, he vaguely remembered asking LaRusso at one point to keep an eye on Kreese. Something told him that a lot has happened while he was away. 

His former sensei is sly, manipulative and dangerous to a tee. Johnny wouldn’t put it past him to pressure LaRusso into some dangerous shit. He decides to keep an even closer eye on the man, and hopes Kreese hasn’t managed to corrupt LaRusso.

Johnny does his best to calm down the storm of emotions in him, before going to bed himself.

He wakes up shortly before 6am, and is about to tiptoe out of the house for his morning run when he hears a strangled gasp from LaRusso’s room. All his senses go on high alert. Grabbing the nearest weapon, a vase, he carefully creeps towards the door and slides it a few inches open.

Johnny doesn’t know what he expected, maybe a burglar, or LaRusso having nightmares again.  
Not this. 

LaRusso is on his knees, facing away from the blonde, softly moaning into the hand he has clamped over his mouth. The fingers of his other hand, clearly visible under his waistband, pistol in and out of his ass. Johnny is not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing that the man is still in his shirt and underwear. He realizes with astonishment that the garment is thoroughly soaked, so every movement is accompanied by a slurping sound.

The blonde knows he should just silently leave. This clearly is not meant for his eyes, and the way LaRusso constantly whimpers into his own hand brings something ugly up inside him. Johnny has a flash of a fantasy where he storms inside, takes the man by the neck, forces him down and fucks him hard into the floor, not stopping even if LaRusso would beg or cry.

Johnny carefully closes the door and puts the vase on its table before he wanders, in a trance, back to his room.

Fuck. Johnny lets himself slide to the floor. The image he just saw is burned into his mind. He never witnessed anything like that before. The way the man desperately shook his hips and moved his hand under the fabric of his briefs, the sounds - Johnny shudders. His whole body is on fire.

_This is wrong._

Yet he takes himself in hand and can’t stop imagining what it would feel like, thrusting into LaRusso, kissing that tanned neck, letting his hands play with the man’s body, making his former rival moan in pleasure.

Johnny comes fast and hard in his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all the people supporting this story, we are slowly but surely closing in on the finale of the second arc...


	41. 2nd Arc/22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kdyelo, for your time and effort in beta-reading this story!

Daniel doesn’t see Johnny this morning, which is fine by him. His day was already ruined after his phone vibrated with a message at six o’clock in the morning:

>Finger yourself – don’t come<

He obliged, unable to keep the thought of a certain blonde out of his mind. Since Kreese indulged him yesterday, a small, stupid part of him asks himself if Johnny Lawrence would at least like his ‘pussy’, if nothing else about him.

The empty clenching of his hole around nothing stays with him for the rest of the morning. At one point, Amanda makes the mistake of getting his attention by patting him on the back. Daniel explains away his high yelp as surprise. The truth is that his shoulder twinges painfully at the sudden contact.

The bruises on his inner thighs have turned an ugly shade of yellow and green, and his back and ass are covered by rainbow-colored stripes that react with pain to any pressure.

Thanks to those bruises he’s standing instead of sitting in his office, doing paperwork. After a soft knock, Amanda slinks in carefully, closing the door behind her. 

“Daniel?”

“Hm?” he looks up and gives her a small smile. She is as beautiful as ever. Daniel knows she was always out of his league. The separation has evened out some of the stronger lines in her face, and she looks less stressed than she did over the last couple of years of their marriage.

She asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“The divorce papers came in today.” She hands a folder to him with one outstretched hand.

“Oh,” he replies weakly, taking the papers. 

“We need to talk to the children. I… I have spoken about it with Sam. She told me you’re having it rough.”

He brushes off her comment, repeating, “I’m fine.”

“No, you are not. Maybe you should get help?” she offers in a quiet voice. She places a card on his desk.

“A therapist?!” Daniel laughs, though this time he doesn’t bother making it sound warm. “The only thing I’m sick of is people constantly telling me there’s something wrong with me.” He starts shouting. “I’m fucking great! Better than ever! I don’t need your stupid pity, Amanda. I just need to be left alone! SO - BACK - OFF!”

His former wife flinches, but instead of storming out of his office, she slowly approaches him and gently hugs him, her hands softly pressing against his neck. “It’s hard for me, too. Not loving you anymore.” Her fingers brush carefully through his hair, a touch without pain, anger or lust. It makes him feel sick and loved at the same time. His hands hover for a second over her hips but he doesn’t hug her back.

They don’t move for a long time, silently sharing the hurt of a marriage in shambles.

The spell is broken when the door opens and a blonde head appears. Amanda seems delighted by the sight of Johnny Lawrence. “Hello, Johnny! I’m glad you could make it.”

“Thank you for the invitation,” the blonde gives Amanda a small nod.

Daniel frowns, “Why is he here?”

Johnny’s face goes from startled to confused to annoyed in seconds. Surprisingly, that angry look is not directed at him, but at his ex-wife. “I thought you said he _wants_ to get lunch with me?”

“Well, he does. Right, Daniel?”

Her former husband wants to protest, but Amanda works her magic. Ten minutes later, he and Johnny arrive at the local sushi restaurant. Daniel convinces the waiter to change their seats to a standing table, explaining that he doesn’t have a lot of time. When Johnny touches his hand, he harshly retracts it like he has been burned.

The blonde runs his fingers through his hair. “I… I’m sorry. Your wife-“ 

Daniel corrects him without a second thought, “Ex-wife.” 

“-Amanda, she really made it sound like she passed on an invitation from you. Should have known better.” Daniel is reminded of a beaten puppy when the man offers, “I’ll leave if that’s what you want. Grab a bite somewhere else.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not. I try to be… considerate?”

Daniel feels himself relax, and a real laugh bubbles up in him, growing into an unstoppable giggling fit. It takes him some time to get himself together again. Daniel feels light and free, like laughing has banished some of the darkness within him.

Johnny watches him with a raised eyebrow and humorously says, “Well, if I had known you were such an easy audience, I wouldn’t have bothered spilling my guts.”

“Thank you for that. I guess I needed a good laugh. Sorry that I'm on edge most of the time. Life currently is a little stressfull.” This time, Daniel carefully lays his hand on Johnny’s. If his heart beats at a higher rate, he ignores it. “I am glad you are here, Johnny. Now let’s order some sushi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just leave this here as a small reminder: -rollercoasterride through hell-


	42. 2nd Arc/23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to kdyelo for being an amazing beta-reader!

When Daniel comes back from his lunch break he is in such high spirits that even Amanda’s knowing look can’t bring him down. Nothing can bring him down. He just had a lunch date with Johnny Lawrence, a great lunch date, the best lunch date. A lunch date filled with conversation about karate and bad 80s movies.

His phone vibrates. >Do it again< Daniel feels the urge to puke. 

_You still haven’t learned anything. You are an unworthy piece of trash. Do you think Johnny ‘liked’ to spend time with someone like you? Someone who basically is his sensei’s whore? Do you feel it, the pulsing in your ass? How much you WANT to get fucked? I have an idea: You could think of Johnny again. You’d like that!_

Daniel stands with an erection pressing against his dress pants in his office. _You really are too easy._

He texts back. >I’m at work!!!<

No reply.

He tries to ignore the command. 

Half an hour later, he can no longer resist the urge to please, and succumbs to the voice in his head. After canceling all outside appointments for the day, he locks himself in the men’s room. 

He’s thankfully still a little wet from his morning session. The thought of being at work, the possibility of getting caught, brings him close quickly, nearly as soon as his two fingers enter him. Daniel is barely able to stop before he comes. _Kreese for sure would punish you if you came._ The thought shouldn’t sound enticing. Daniel pushes deeper. 

_Worthless slut._

A fantasy fights it's way to the front of his mind. Johnny suddenly pushes the door open, grips his hips hard and slides into him without permission. He has no chance to stop the wave of pleasure and comes so suddenly, so harshly, his eyes roll back in his head.

Afterwards, he feels numb. It shouldn’t be so easy to come with his ass.

 _How sad was that?_ But otherwise the voice stops commenting.

With the help of some cold water on his face and hands, he calms down enough to straighten up. When he leaves the men’s room, he looks perfect, nothing out of place to betray the fact he just fucked himself until he came in the toilet of his own dealership. 

At least, that’s what Daniel tells himself. Amanda, on the other side of the row of offices, thoughtfully watches him rush back to the safety of his own office, a concerned frown on her face.

As late as he can afford, Daniel drives to Miyagi-do to prepare himself for the evening. The cheerful way Johnny welcomes him back twists his guts, and he snaps at the man that he has no time for him. _He is only nice to you because you give him a place to live. Why else would he be here?_

Daniel leaves fifteen minutes later without bothering to say ‘goodbye’.

The sight of Cobra Kai makes him relax, and he hurries inside. He sits down, takes his usual drink, and the taste he now associates with these encounters enhances the adrenaline pumping through him. Kreese thoughtfully watches him.

_Hurt me. Make me pay._

“I don’t think you deserve tonight,” Kreese muses.

Daniel blinks, and it takes a few seconds for him to understand what the man just said.

Kreese continues, “The way you sit here tells me a few things. First, you are guilty, which means you’ve obviously not followed my command.” He raises a hand, “I don’t care about the details, save your breath. Secondly, and this is interesting, your pupils are dilated in excitement. Tell me. Do you crave to be hurt?”

Daniel lets out a small, “Please…”

“Don't worry, I won’t send you away, I just say: You don’t deserve tonight.” Daniel’s grip around his glass tightens and the voice in his head laughs at him. 

He knows how to stop the voice.

“Then punish me, sensei.” Daniel gets up and circles the desk, gets on his knees before Kreese, leans forward, mouths at dusty boots, lets his tongue run over them and purrs, “Thank you, sensei. Thank you for letting me stay.”

A small chuckle escapes Kreese, “You bad little minx. Get up and go into position on the desk, facing the window.”

Relieved to finally get a clear command, Daniel hurries to comply. Opening his shirt and trousers, he climbs onto the table, still wearing his shoes, then brings his hands behind his back and squats down, pushing his legs out. With shock, he realizes why he is facing the window.

With the blinds up and the harsh lightning in the office, his reflection there is nearly as clear as if it were a mirror. Daniel doesn’t recognize the person that seductively blinks back at him with eyes full of lust, opening his legs even more, mouth agape and tongue out. _There you see your true self. You still want to tell yourself that you are a victim? That you do it for the children? Look at yourself! This is the only thing you are truly good for._

The voice behind him drowns out the hateful speech in his mind. “I want you to tell me exactly what you hoped would happen tonight, beautiful...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we're gearing up to the finale of arc two here, people. 
> 
> (Am I allowed to be excited about my own story? No seriously, I feel it's so supercilious but at the same time I'm close to finishing the last few chapters of the third and last arc - I thought for some time I have to go on a short hiatus to do so - now I hope to be able to keep up with daily updates till the end.)


	43. 2nd Arc/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by the amazing kdyleo! <3
> 
> Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (1/2) *yay*

_Tuesday - 09:10pm – Cobra Kai._

Johnny sighs. It’s now or never. A couple of minutes ago, LaRusso walked into Cobra Kai dojo again, and, tonight, Johnny intends to follow. Determined, he sets the parking brake, then takes a deep breath before opening the car door.

Carefully, he creeps to the window. Everything inside is black except for the light shining out of the office. Johnny quietly opens the door and sneaks inside. 

He turns around and stops short, pressing a hand against his mouth. The dojo is pitch-black except for the bright lights in the office, illuminating the most perverse scene Johnny has ever witnessed. He feels like none of this is real, as though the spectacle in front of him is being displayed on TV.

LaRusso’s voice carries out of the office and through the dojo. Except it doesn’t sound like him. Johnny has never heard that breathy seductive tone from the man before.

“Please, anything, everything. Please sensei, I need to be punished. I’ll… I’ll do anything, just hit me, fuck me, make me forget, please. I’m your thing to command.”

Johnny presses into the shadows, unable to stop watching.

“I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry, I had to come once. I’m sorry, my… my ass was so empty.”

A harsh slap on LaRusso’s behind nearly sends him flying to the floor. Kreese’s voice breaks through the moaning that follows. “Your _what_ was empty?”

“My,” LaRusso’s voice quivers. “My pussy, sensei. It’s so empty.” 

Another hard slap follows. “And whose cock can fill the emptiness in your cunt?”

After a moment’s hesitation, “Yours.” LaRusso manages to whimper through the next slap, “Please, please, sensei, I want it so much.”

Johnny feels his stomach turn. He should stop this farce, but feels like he’s rooted to his spot, unable to take action. He flinches when Kreese circles the man on the desk and strikes him across the face. “Don’t lie.” In a soft, fatherly voice he adds, “Who do you really want deep in your cunt, princess?”

LaRusso starts sobbing and shaking. Another slap, this time harder, across his face makes his cheek burn red enough to see even from far away.

After some gasps for air, he presses out, “Johnny. I want Johnny Lawrence to fuck my cunt, sensei. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I want him so bad.”

That’s the moment Johnny couldn’t take it any longer. Something in him snaps. He sprints to the office door and rips it open. A kick to Kreese’s chest sends the man flying backwards. 

“Get the fuck away from him!” Johnny wraps one arm around LaRusso’s shoulders and the other one under his knees, lifting him off the table and putting him down behind him. In a low dangerous voice he hisses, “Don’t you dare get near him again.”

Kreese coughs up blood, but is otherwise unfazed by Johnny’s sudden appearance. “Finally,” he sarcastically claps a few times, “I actually expected you yesterday. I was disappointed when the security cameras showed you didn’t have the balls to come in. I prepared a lovely sight, too. But better late than never.” The older man smirks. “Look at that, the old gang, all back together.” 

“What have you done?” Johnny pounces and lets his fists fly, but this time his former mentor is prepared, blocking and striking back hard.

“I have atoned for all my wrongdoings towards you, son,” a harsh blow to his ribs sends Johnny stumbling back, “and I prepared your perfect life while you were away. I mean, look at him.”

Johnny stops attacking, and turns to face LaRusso. His eyes are full of fear, and something more unsettling. He’s pressed into the corner nearest the door. 

“Position, beautiful,” Kreese snaps, and Johnny hates how LaRusso just sinks into a squat opening his legs and mouth, tears silently streaming down his face. Johnny feels horror creep up in him at the sight.

Behind him, Kreese talks on. “Isn’t he perfect like this? In the beginning, I only wanted to make him unable to run his joke of a dojo, play a little with him. For Cobra Kai. For you.” Kreese casually leans on the desk. “But it turns out he’s quite a slut. I should have guessed that after what Terry Silver, an old buddy of mine, told me about him. A couple of lovely pills in his drink every evening to make him even more compliant than he already was and,” he claps his hands together, “voila!”

Johnny tries to process what’s happening. Listening to Kreese’s words, he feels like a bucket of ice has been dumped over his head, freezing him.

“Please get up, LaRusso,” Johnny pleads, feeling even worse when the man does exactly that but keeps his mouth open and his hands behind his head. Those dark orbits stare at Johnny with blown-out, unfocused pupils, filled more with lust than fear.

Kreese slides past Johnny, abruptly grabs LaRusso by the throat, spins the man and pulls him tightly against his chest. Strong fingers dig into the tender skin under his jaw. Kreese murmurs into LaRusso’s neck, “How do you like your welcome back present, Johnny?”

“My…” The blonde feels like all fight has left him.

“I told you, Johnny: I will never let my students go, even if they have to learn the hard way. Today is the day you can thank me.” Kreese smiles, putting the fingers of his other hand into LaRusso’s mouth, who immediately and obscenely licks them. “I got you everything, even did the paperwork so everything is in order. As soon as I’m gone, the dojo belongs to you. I've actually made quite a lot of money with this precious princess. You can’t imagine how many people were only too happy to buy some of our ‘training footage’. Some sick fuck from Ohio paid a small fortune for a sample of his sperm.” 

Kreese laughs. “This country is really going down the drain if homos have that much money. The important thing is that you, dear Johnny, are now the proud owner of your old apartment and car again.” 

His former sensei looks expectantly at him, as though he awaits some kind of applause. Johnny just stares straight ahead, trying to get his brain to work again. Was this a bad joke? A dream? Maybe this is all a hallucination precipitated by alcohol withdrawal.

Kreese hums softly into LaRusso’s neck; he is still licking the disgusting digits rummaging through his mouth.

Johnny whispers, “You are sick.”

Kreese continues in a dark voice, “Yes. I’m actually a dead man walking. Fucking cancer got me real good.” His hand tightens around LaRusso’s neck, who starts rubbing his ass against the man behind him, moaning softly. “But I had to end the war before I go. I’ve ended it in the best way possible, Johnny. I even improved your spoils from it. I know how you like your toys, after all.” 

Johnny suddenly realizes what Kreese is implying. White as a sheet, nausea grips him tightly. 

“You always had such a sadistic streak in you, my boy; such destruction needs an outlet.”

“You monster,” Johnny whispers.

“What are you talking about, Johnny? Isn’t the dojo, the wealth, the LaRusso brat, all you ever desired? I just tinkered a little with him to enhance his favorable attributes.”

LaRusso moans when the fingers leave his mouth and grab his ass.

“I still find him disgusting compared to most chicks, but I did my best. I thought you wanted him?” Kreese seems honestly confused by Johnny’s reaction. “You should try him before you complain, my son. He is really good at sucking cock, his ass looks like a nice cunt, he’s also wet most of the time-“

“What the fuck!” Johnny sinks down on the chair behind the table his hands buried in his hair, before he mutters. “What gave you the idea ‘that’,” he gestures to the smaller man, “is anything I want?” His voice grows louder. “What gave you the RIGHT to… do that with LaRusso?!”

Kreese sternly looks at him. “I should have known you wouldn’t approve of any other man playing with what’s yours. I promise I left his cunt alone, only trained it a little. I honestly had the best intentions.”

“HE IS NOT A THING!” Johnny jumps up and shouts. “What I like about him IS how stubborn he is. How fancy he talks, how he puts others before him, how every time he talks about karate he gets that faraway, dreamy look, how he drinks only girly stuff and loves his family above all else. THIS,” he gestures towards LaRusso, who is moaning with glassy eyes while grinding desperately against Kreese, “IS NOT HIM!” When he is finished, Johnny is panting.

Kreese throws LaRusso carelessy to the floor, hissing, “You ungrateful stupid boy!” He takes Johnny by the collar fast, like a viper, and throws him out of the office and onto the mat in the next room. The old man roars, “I do EVERYTHING for you!”

Johnny blocks a powerful kick aimed straight at his head with difficulty. “I go through the trouble of getting you wealth, success, AND the bitch you want.” A fist flies, and Johnny rolls back and up to avoid it. “I give you an army of faithful soldiers.” Another kick to his side sends Johnny tumbling towards the middle of the room. “And all you can do is whine?” Kreese is still coming for him. 

“I thought you would be my legacy! I thought giving you everything, ending this war, and giving you the tools to succeed in the next, would let me die in peace!”

Johnny senses an opening and strikes hard, right into his former sensei’s solar plexus. A kick to the man’s upper arm sends him crashing against the wall. The rage in Johnny overruns him and his fists fly until blood drips down the older man’s face. Johnny doesn’t care; he sees red. He strikes and kicks again and again. He would break the man, kill him, end it all-

“Please, stop,” a small voice right beside him startles him, makes him pause. Johnny feels a soft hand on his upper arm. The voice pulls him out of the seas of anger he nearly drowns in. “It’s over, Johnny.” 

The blonde looks down at his unconscious, bloody ex-sensei and feels sick again. Careful hands embrace him. One softly caresses his hair while he starts crying in frustration against the neck he buries his head in. LaRusso’s words wrap around him like a blanket. “Shhh, it’s all right. It's over. I have you… I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are far from the end of this story...


	44. 2nd Arc/25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (2/2) *yay*

_Tuesday - 11:00pm – Cobra Kai._

The ambulance and police arrive faster than expected after LaRusso called them. Kreese is still unconscious when the medics roll him away. 

Meanwhile, LaRusso talks to the police, never letting Johnny’s hand go even as the blonde only stares into nothing.

It is strange how normal the man at his side sounds, even frightening. When LaRusso tells the officer about being blackmailed, gracefully leaving out all the salacious details, and describes how Johnny saved him, he is charming and slightly uncomfortable that he let himself get into a situation where he was beaten. “If Mr. Lawrence here hadn’t saved me, who knows what would have happened,” LaRusso concludes. The officer takes notes, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

All doubt in the policeman’s face vanishes when LaRusso, with a sigh, unbuttons his shirt and lets it fall to the floor, revealing his back. The men and women around them gasp, and Johnny releases a breath he didn’t realize he held.

LaRusso’s back is littered with bruises in the form of stripes, clearly from a belt. The colors shine starkly even against his tanned skin, in hues of dark blue, violet, green, yellow, red. In between, there are cuts from what must have been particularly vicious blows. 

A small policewoman carefully asks if she may take photos to document his injuries.

Johnny notices LaRusso leaves out a lot of details when further questioned, making the events seem much more harmless than they actually were, while painting Johnny as some kind of hero. The officers bid them a good night, telling them they will probably need to come to the police station in the next few days to answer a few follow-up questions and sign the final report.

“Thank you officers, we are deeply sorry for the inconvenience.” LaRusso’s voice is too warm, his gratitude too calculating for Johnny’s taste.

When the medic returns, insisting she takes a closer look at his back, LaRusso brushes her off. “I’m fine,” he insists, all warmth gone from his voice as he dresses in his shirt again.

She still says, “There is a lot of adrenaline running through you right now. You should really let me have a look.”

“I said, I’m fine,” he hisses.

“If you need help – physical or mental help –“ she isn’t able to end her sentence, cut off by LaRusso’s sneering voice. “Thank you, but are you deaf? I already told you I am fine. Can you please pester someone else?”

She raises an eyebrow, then shifts her attention to Johnny’s bleeding knuckles. After a curt nod towards LaRusso, she hands Johnny her card. “The same goes for you Mr. Lawrence,” she offers softly. “If you need support, you can call any time.”

The cold presence of the man beside him steps towards her. “That won’t be necessary.” 

LaRusso takes Johnny by the hand, pulls him outside and shoves him into the passenger seat of his Audi. They drive back to Miyagi-do in silence.

Johnny studies the man in the driver’s seat. It is unnerving how normal he looks, much like the arrogant bastard from back in the day. Nothing about this man suggests the man he saw in Kreese’s office, begging to be fucked, moaning loudly when abused.

“Stop staring at me, Lawrence,” LaRusso hisses.

“Sorry.” Johnny looks outside the window. Everything seems unreal in the world. He wants to drown himself in liquor and forget this day forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so excited for the finale - some people in the comment section even predicted some of the stuff that happened, since there are so many super-perceptive readers picking up every little clue I left lying around! (It sometimes was hard not to answer comments, but I really didn't want to give anything away...)


	45. 2nd Arc/26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anothe huge thanks to my beta-reader kdyelo! You are my rock through all of this!

Driving his Audi grounds Daniel. He knows he should feel something. Shame, that Johnny saw him like that; anger, for being so stupid to have fallen for Kreese’s ploy; happiness, that it’s finally over. 

_Are you serious? You think this is over?_ The voice in his head chuckles. _This is only the beginning. Did you see the disgusted look on Johnny’s face? The poor man nearly puked at the implication you are what he wants. I quote: “What gave you the idea ‘that’ is anything I want?”_

The voice’s laughter grows manic. _Johnny even called you a ‘that’. He knows you are worth less than the cheapest whore._

Daniel grips the steering wheel tighter. The blonde had, after all, also implied he likes parts of him. _Oh, come on, stupid. He ‘likes’ a version of you that never existed, and he wanted to piss off his former sensei. Who would like a slut like you? For fucks sake, you rubbed yourself on Kreese’s cock right in front of the man, you disgusting piece of trash; getting hard just from being choked._

Daniel parks the car, jumps out, and slams the door closed behind him. He storms inside the house. An escape, he needs an escape. Rushing to the bathroom, he locks himself in. Leaning against the door, he presses his hands against his head. 

_Oh, you still think you can run from me? The only thing keeping me away was Kreese. But what are you now without a master?_

When he raises his head, Daniel sees himself in the mirror, but his image looks so different from how he feels. A sly smile on his lips and eyes with an evil twinkle stare back at him. _Come on now, let me out, I wanna play._

Daniel smashes his fist into the mirror. Blood drips to the floor from the shards of glass deeply embedded in his wrist and hand. He struggles against blood loss, tries to hold on, tries to fight, tries to stay. 

As soon as his head drops, panic claws at him. The floor is filled with black cobras winding themselves around his feet, up his legs, hissing at him, baring their teeth. Daniel shouts, feeling engulfed by the vile creatures, sinking deeper and deeper. 

He doesn’t hear the pounding on the door, only the rush of blood through his veins. _Now you can rest._ The voice in his head provides comfort, lulls him into slumber. 

Outside of his awareness, the door behind him breaks. 

_I’ll make sure you get him, my little slut. Let me help you. I’ll make it all better._ Daniel falls into darkness.

\---

_Wednesday – 00:30 am – Miyagi-do._

When he sees the blood dripping from LaRusso’s right hand, Johnny gasps. 

“Oh my god! What have you done?” The blonde scrabbles for the first aid supplies, then cleans the wound, applying pressure to slow the bleeding. LaRusso scares him. It’s like the man isn’t even there, not flinching once through the process of disinfecting and binding his hand.

The floor is splashed with blood and broken fragments from the mirror. Johnny sits the other man on a small stool and cleans up the mess. When he turns around, LaRusso looks directly at him, a small cold smile on his lips. “Do you care about me?”

The question startles Johnny.

LaRusso’s empty eyes are on him. “Hm?”

“Of course I do!" Johnny runs a hand through his hair, not sure how to proceed. "I’m sorry I wasn’t more helpful when the cops came.” The man before him radiates a terrifying energy.

LaRusso gets up and saunters seductively towards him until they are nose to nose. “You could make yourself useful now.” When the man opens Johnny’s trousers and reaches for him, Johnny jumps back in horror. 

The other one pouts, “Don’t be like that, Johnny.”

When LaRusso starts to get to his knees, Johnny guides him hurriedly up by his shoulders again. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why? I want to. If it bothers you that I’m – me, you can always close your eyes and think of someone else.”

Johnny has a hard time keeping the man from assaulting him, so he takes his wrists and presses them to his own chest. Going for a soft and comforting voice, he looks deep in LaRusso’s eyes. “You don’t really want this. You just had a huge shock. I think I should drive you to the hospital.”

“I’d jump out of the car if you tried.” The cool tone makes Johnny gulp.

“Then let me at least treat your back.”

Instead of the fight he anticipated, LaRusso just shrugs and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Before Johnny can bring himself to react, the man has also removed his shoes, socks, trousers and underwear. 

When he just stares at the naked man, LaRusso gives him a playful smile. “Like what you see?”

Johnny gasps. The inside of the man’s thighs look bloodcurdling. LaRusso turns slowly, lifting his arms so Johnny can see all of him. In a perverse way, his body looks like a work of art; a terrifying, twisted, dark work of art. The welts on his ass are more vicious than the ones on his back. Fingerprints are now visible along his throat.

“You are staring, Johnny.” The mocking voice makes his head snap up.

“Sorry.”

“I don’t mind. Does this turn you on?”

Johnny has a hard time keeping his emotions in control. “No. It makes me sad.”

Something he said displeases LaRusso greatly. “You always lecture everyone about not being a pussy, and now you get skittish about a few bruises?” One dark eyebrow raised, the man hums. “Do you wanna leave your own marks, Johnny?” Lightning quick, LaRusso takes his hand and presses it hard against his throat. “Come on, Lawrence, don’t be afraid. Hurt me!”

Johnny shoves him back like he burnt himself. The man lands hard on the ground, eyes blazing. “That’s the Johnny I want! The brute, the bully!” He scrambles towards Johnny. “Kreese is right, you know. I meant it when I said I want your cock.” 

LaRusso reaches behind him, followed by a slurping sound he pulls out the plug, and licks it in a twisted version of seduction. “Please, Johnny Lawrence, fuck my wet cunt. I’ll turn around so you don’t even have to see me.”

Johnny takes a deep breath and consciously relaxes his whole body. He snatches a bath towel from a shelf, and carefully kneels to wrap it around LaRusso. He hugs the man tightly enough that he can’t escape, but softly enough to avoid unnecessary pressure on the bruises on his back. 

“I’m sorry, Daniel,” Johnny softly mutters and the body in his arms stiffens. Caressing his dark hair, he continues. “I’m sorry I left you behind. I’m sorry you had to go through this.” The blonde lets silent tears roll down his cheeks. “I shouldn’t have left you. You were so strong, Daniel, but you can stop now. Please, please.” He takes the man’s face in his hands, looks deep into his empty big brown eyes, and whispers, “Please come back to me, Daniel, come back to me, love.” He places a feather-light kiss on the man’s lips, then another, and another.

The spell seems to lift ever so slowly. Daniel shakes like a leaf, then, after what feels like forever, he starts sobbing. 

Johnny doesn’t let go, keeps kissing him lightly on the lips. In a matter of minutes, the man in his arms is openly weeping. 

“It’s okay, Daniel.” Johnny presses their foreheads together. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” It’s as though a dam breaks. Crying, the man clings to him, and Johnny embraces him. Daniel lies on top of him, shaking, wailing, desperately clutching the other man’s shirt.

Johnny lets him. He pats his back gently, whispering sweet encouragements, “Let it all out, Daniel. Let it all out.” He has never seen anybody cry this hard. Soon, his t-shirt is soaked with tears, spit and snot. “You have been so brave. So sorry to have left you behind, so sorry.” Johnny, even after half an hour, doesn’t dare to do anything but caress the back of the still sobbing mess in his arms.

Daniel cries himself into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the 2nd Arc. I'd love to say from now on it's all rainbows, cookies and unicorns but... nah, we'll keep it in the realm of realistic. But the worst is behind us. 
> 
> And if it helps... I'm a sucker for happy endings *hinthint*.


	46. 7 weeks with Daniel LaRusso (1/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone has the best beta-reader of all time it's me. Kdyelo goes with so much care through every chapter, that I'm astonished!
> 
> Also: The tone of this story is different from this chapter on...

7 weeks later – Oakhill rehab center

Daniel sits on a park bench near the lake. His eyes are closed and he listens to the wind.

“Hey dad!” Sam approaches him, smiling fondly, and lets herself sink to the bench beside him.

“Hi sweetheart.”

“Ready to go home?”

Daniel sighs, “Not really.” But he knows it’s time. The previous two months have been torture and blessing at the same time.

After his breakdown in the bathroom, Johnny called Amanda, and together they decided for him that, for his own sanity, he needed to get away from everything for some time. Amanda, still legally his wife, filled out all the paperwork. 

He was detained for five days at a clinic in L.A. until the hearing for his institutionalization. Amanda cried, but at the time, for all he cared, the bitch could rot in hell. Nobody was going to lock him up.

Daniel fought desperately for his freedom in court, saying incredibly hurtful things while Amanda and his supervising doctors made their case. The audacity those people had was nearly unbearable to him. He, Daniel, maintained that he was fine! 

That lasted until Sam took the stand. Her words were kind and full of love, not directed at the judge but towards him. Embarrassingly, he had a meltdown in the middle of the courtroom, and in the end, he voluntarily signed the papers to commit himself to an adequate medical facility for a minimum of four weeks.

The first week in the L.A. rehab center, he suffered from constant black-outs during which he sexually offered himself to caretakers. He regularly tried to run away and had shouting matches with the voice in his head when he was confined in a room to calm down.

Every evening, he secretly fucked himself with spit on his fingers until he passed out.

It had taken nearly two weeks and a lot of medication for him to establish some sense of ‘self’ again, to feel even vaguely human.

His doctors learned he had developed a different personality as a coping mechanism during his time at Cobra Kai, a personality that craved self-destruction above all else, and which is cunning enough to fool his first therapist. The poor man eventually gave in into his advances, allowing Daniel to suck him off. Then the man passed him on to a colleague.

When Amanda visited, she recognized he was getting worse. Even though he refused to talk to her, she signed papers forcing his transfer to another rehab center - Oakhill. 

That’s how Dr. Thompson ended up as his current therapist. Her face was young, with bright blue eyes framed by long blonde hair, and she carried the faint scent of a smoker . She reminded him of Johnny as a teenager, which in turn reminded him of topics he tried to avoid. At the same time, the little familiarity grounded him enough to start talking about what had happened.

She put him on different medication, one that he was unable to puke up when not supervised as he had often done in L.A.. It also made him feel less like he’s walking through cotton; his mind could finally focus again, at least to some degree.

Daniel was also put in a single room. He still fingered himself every evening, desperate for some kind of outlet. Some thoughtful soul put lube in his nightstand.

Daniel was surprised to find he was free to go wherever he wanted inside the facilities and its grounds. When he attempted to run away from Oakhill, he learned there really was nowhere to go; the rehab center was far away from any other towns or communities. When the sun started to set, a car pulled up beside him, and Dr. Thompson silently opened the passenger door. He got in and they drove back to the facility. The car smelled like tobacco, and the woman smoked a cigar out the window. Daniel’s heart nearly stopped when he realized that although the smell was familiar, it didn’t trigger the voice in his head.

Dr. Thompson never mentioned the incident again; her no-bullshit attitude made him open up more. She didn’t pity him, or try to tell him how he should feel, but only listened and asked questions from time to time. 

After his first week at Oakhill, he was permitted to take part in one of the group therapies if he wanted to. He didn’t.

Another week passed and Daniel felt worse when he started to ‘feel’ again. One night, the reality of his long ordeal crashed down on him. Although he had pretended to cry in L.A. to get what he wanted, Daniel hadn’t really cried since his meltdown in the courtroom, until now. Sobbing, he lay alone and naked in the dark.

That night, he had an epiphany. Maybe everything that had happened had not been completely his fault. For the first time in what felt like forever, he tentatively touched his cock while his fingers were buried deep inside him, and the sensation made him gasp. He allowed himself to think about blonde hair and strong arms pressing him into a broad hard chest.

The next day, he started his group therapy – voluntarily. Daniel never shared, but listened to others blaming themselves for circumstances outside and inside their control. Slowly he started to understand himself better.

Daniel blamed himself for what had happened, but at least now, in week three at Oakhill, he was able to cognitively process how crazy this was. He developed a breathing technique in his free time, designed after the one his sensei had taught him, that helped him get rid of his inner voice quickly when it flared up.

He started spending more time working out in the fitness area and meditating near the lake.

Dr. Thompson told him she was very surprised by his sudden improvement; his astonishingly rapid day-to-day progress was nearly too fast for her liking. At the same time, for the first time, the usually stern woman offered him a half-smile and a handshake, “I am pleased to finally meet the real you, Mr. LaRusso.” 

He was also glad that when he looked in a mirror now, the man who stared back resembles the one he remembered himself to be.

Daniel still felt ashamed that he had let the situation escalate as far as it did. Wasn’t he supposed to be stronger? 

One day, nearly a month into his therapy, Dr. Thompson told him she had held back some information, fearing he couldn’t correctly process it before. He hadn’t been told that, prior to his institutionalization in L.A., he had already been drugged for a long period of time, which apparently had been part of the reason why he had been mentally drained. It didn’t take a genius to put two and two together – the cheap gin he had every weekday always had tasted especially rotten.

Dr. Thompson told him that in combination with the mind-numbing medications in L.A., his paranoia was worsened. She really thought they made the wrong call. Daniel thanked her for telling him, understanding at this point why she hadn’t told him before. 

After that, he slowly started to recount more and more details, though he often found himself unable to look at Dr. Thompson when he did. He started talking: “The first time when I was in _his_ office it was different. I guess- I was different. Then he made a proposal…”

He finally wanted, _really_ wanted, to get better.

His shame as he recalled some events was so severe, he once puked all over Dr. Thompsons carpet. She caressed his back until he was finished, then brought him to his room to get some sleep. “You are a brave and honorable man, Mr. LaRusso,” she reassured him. “Don’t let these events break you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdyelo is just fantastic and also helps me broaden my horizont! Before her I didn't know about the general smoking attitude Americans have. (Just don't fucking smoke.) 
> 
> Personally indulged side-story: I'm european and smoking is something people do without much thought in my area. It's pretty common that teachers, doctors, teenagers smoke. - I thought about making Thompson a non-smoker but in my mind it suits her so much. Long story short: American attitude on smoking is great, but Thompson is now unofficially european, so she doesn't care.


	47. 7 weeks with Daniel LaRusso (2/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo <3

Starting in the fourth week, Daniel was allowed to have visitors. He had a surprising amount of them, though they all only knew the official story . That Kreese stands accused of extortion, drugged him and beat him over a longer period of time.

Johnny apparently hadn’t told Amanda the full story; when Daniel told her some of the truth, leaving out most details, his ex-wife cried for him. He only shared the full story in its details with Dr. Thompson. 

On one occasion, Amanda surprised him and brought Carmen Diaz with her. The three of them spent a rather nice afternoon together.

He was a little embarrassed when Anoush visited him. The guy was a saint who came back to LaRusso Auto Group after he heard what happened. Daniel was surprised when Anoush told him about going to therapy himself, and then told him how brave he was for getting help.

Daniel swore he would never tell his mother the whole truth. The poor woman was a wreck at the thought of her baby boy being physically abused, and he had a hard enough time convincing her that nothing that happened had been her fault as a parent. Daniel didn’t know what would happen if he told her some of the more gruesome details.

Anthony and Sam visited frequently, and their company helped a lot. His young son especially tried hard by getting him to play basketball, going on walks with him, and reading him stories the boy himself had written. The stories were all about karate-aliens fighting for peace, and they were terrible, but Daniel loved hearing them anyways. Anthony printed them out to bring with him, and every evening Daniel read them before going to sleep. He found the stories helped him keep the nightmares at bay.

Sam mostly talked about Miguel and his recovery. She excitedly recounted details of the physical therapy session she had been part of, love seeping through her every word. 

Daniel hadn’t seen Johnny Lawrence since he was taken from Miyagi-do. The man was not present in court, nor had he visited. Daniel wants to ask about him, but feels like asking Amanda would be inappropriate, his mother would be furious if she knew Johnny is in any way involved in the situation, and there is no one else he trusts. 

Well, except for Sam. He didn’t want to seem too eager to hear about Johnny, so he was careful to only mention the man casually, and only every other visit.

According to Sam, it had been Johnny’s idea that Oakhill might help him more than the clinic in L.A., and apparently Amanda had bullied the blonde into staying at Miyagi-do. “I guess it’s mum’s way of saying ‘thanks for saving my husba- ex-husband’, or something like that.” Daniel was surprised to find he really didn’t mind Johnny living there; to the contrary, in fact.

Sam also told him Johnny had closed Cobra Kai, sold everything Kreese had acquired for him, and started a class for people dealing with anger issues.

“- and he is really good at it, too, even though he still uses the words ‘pussy’, ‘loser’ and ‘fuck’ way too often,” Sam smiled happily. “Eli and Demetri are finally talking with each other again, and the situation in school is finally chill again. I… I even kind of made up with Tory. She actually is really great, though her dad seems to be a fucking bastard.” Daniel chuckles when she gives him a look.

“It’s okay Sam, you’ve just never used the words ‘fucking bastard’ before.” 

Encouraged by his nod to go on, she enthusiastically continued. “Her dad was some big shot back in the day, doing loads of illegal waste dumping and other really sketchy stuff. Tory lives with her mum, and when she isn’t jealous, she’s all right, just a little thick-headed sometimes. Even our sweet old history teacher, Mrs. Wright, told her,” and Sam pitched her voice to be lower and husky, “Miss Nichols, you can argue all you want that dates in history could be made up, that won’t change the result of your test. You should-“ Sam sensed his unease. “- are you okay?”

Daniel took three deep, steady breaths to help him suppress his first impulse, which was to lie to his daughter. “Actually… no. I think I knew Tory’s dad when I was younger.”

Sam raised her eyebrows, “You know Mr. Silver?”

Daniel winced at the name.

“How?”

He murmured, “If it’s all right with you, I’d rather not talk about it.”

Sam quickly changed the subject, and he was immensely grateful for it.

Daniel actively avoided thinking about that man and all the times he’d experienced confusing feelings of fear, excitement and arousal at the hands of Terry Silver. Thoughts like that only tended to trigger the hateful voice in him. A few breaths assured nothing happened.

Daniel wasn’t certain if he is ready to broach the subject of Terry Silver in therapy. That particular pandora’s box remained tightly shut.

Daniel is surprised that thinking about the man, his mind didn’t go berserk. Then, he realized he hadn’t heard _the voice_ in nearly a week.


	48. 7 weeks with Daniel LaRusso (3/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by kdyelo! <3

Present day

Sam drives him home and updates him on the local gossip as they drive.

They talk about going to the beach the following weekend. The weather according to local news should be fantastic. 

“And Dad…”

“Yes?”

“There is one more thing.” His daughter seems nervous again all of a sudden.

“Just say it Sam. I can handle it.”

“I’d feel better if you didn’t stay alone.” A small silence follows before she continues, “I could stay with you-“ she hesitates, “or… Mr. Lawrence would, too. Oh, and Mum also offered to give you the guest house.”

Again, Daniel implements his new breathing technique before he asks, “Did he say that?”

Sam doesn’t react to the fact that this was the only part her father had heard. “Well, I might have encouraged him a little. Though his condition for agreeing was that I tell you, for him it’s also fine if you need space. He’ll never cross your path again if that’s what you want. But dad,” she bites her lip, “he’s trying so hard to make up for everything, and whenever I mention you, he gets those big blue puppy eyes full of guilt. It’s as adorable as it is annoying,” she huffs with a laugh.

Daniel pinches his nose and can’t keep the bitterness from his voice. “I don’t want to be his charity case. He’s better off without me.” Last time Johnny saw him, he was such a mess he doesn’t even remember that much, only that he basically tried to force the blonde to defile him.

“I think you underestimate how much he likes you.” Sam actually pulls the car over to the side of the road and turns to face him. “It’s really none of my business, but he was genuinely delighted about sharing the house with you again. He was only concerned you might not want him there; that’s why he offered to stay away. He is so brusque on the outside, but all sweet on the inside.”

Sam takes his hand in both of hers, staring intensely at her father. “Say yes. Trust me on this dad.”

Daniel shudders. When has his daughter become so perceptive? 

He remembers Dr. Thompson’s words from one of their sessions this week. “Mr. LaRusso, just promise me you won’t sabotage yourself. If life gives you something good – take it!”

Daniel is afraid, afraid that his and Johnny’s weird fucked-up friendship is not enough for him. That he may want more. That he may have to come to terms with being rejected.

Dr. Thompson’s voice in his head provides, “Only one way to find out.”

“Yes.”


	49. 7 weeks with Daniel LaRusso (4/4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thanks to kdyelo for betaing again!

1 week ago – Oakhill rehab center

Dr. Thompson offered Daniel a cup of tea which he gladly took. “How are you today, Mr. LaRusso?”   
He tells her honestly that he isn’t great, but he’s stable. “I… I still…” He couldn’t bring himself to say more. Even though the woman had seen him at his lowest, telling her about his _current_ physical desires is one topic he continues to avoid, even after their cathartic talks a week ago when he had told her all that had happened to him in excruciating detail. Everything Kreese had encouraged him to do, everything he had felt, and everything about his desire for Johnny Lawrence.

Now that he’s more himself again, this part felt trickier. Suddenly, it’s harder to talk about his yearnings. 

“It’s a beautiful day outside.” Dr. Thompson flashed him a cheeky smile. “Let’s go for a walk, Mr. LaRusso.”

Surprised by her offer, he agreed, and minutes later they strolled across the grounds.

After some time, Daniel offered, “I don’t know why I can’t talk about it. I guess I’m too embarrassed.”

“Why?”

“Because I… after all that happened, I wan …” he gulped. “I still…” Daniel stopped, looking at the bright blue sky. “I can’t deny that I – I didn’t hate it all.” Daniel closed his eyes. “There may have been drugs involved, and my… mental state wasn’t the best at the time, but I always enjoyed… sexual encounters more, when I was…” 

“Submissive?” the doctor offered.

Daniel nodded before looking at her. 

“Mr. LaRusso, there is no shame in this, if it’s consensual. What happened to you was an act of violence without your full agreement. Having a kink is different. You would set all the rules, you alone would decide what can happen to you.” She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. “The question you should ask yourself: If you indulge in it, will it help you heal or rip open old wounds? And that I can’t answer for you.”

They walked on in silence for some time. 

“Can I ask you something, Dr. Thompson?”

She nodded.

“Do you think my… affections for Johnny… are they real?”

“Only one way to find out.”

\---

Present day

Daniel enjoys the rest of the car ride with his daughter. Johnny is now her main topic. It seems his girl could go on about the man without interruptions for hours, and he understands that she consciously chose not to do so during her visits. 

He won’t stop her now, starved for information about the man. She talks about how he teaches his new anti-aggression lessons, that she has attended two sessions in his class, that every Thursday the man goes to a local AA meeting, that he is even the co-author of Anthony’s bad karate alien stories, and, next week, he is interviewing for the position of gym teacher at her school. 

People nowadays don’t exactly line up to teach at the school, and they are sorely understaffed. “Don’t tell him that mum actually had a hand in getting him the interview. He probably would hate that,” she confides.

When they arrive at Miyagi-do, he feels a knot in his stomach, afraid of how their reunion would play out. Daniel gets out of the car, opens the trunk to get his stuff, and during it all his heart rate is accelerating.

Daniel puts down his suitcase and kisses his daughter goodbye before he turns around and freezes. 

Johnny leans in the door with his messy hair and sharp blue eyes, giving him a shy, unsure smile.

Sam hops in the car. “See you tomorrow, dad.”

Daniel only nods, staring at the man. Even after Sam has driven away, they remain as they are, as if they are afraid to break the spell of a perfect moment in time.

Finally, Daniel drops the suitcase and slowly walks towards Johnny, who offers him a handshake, but all Daniel can do is embrace him, pressing his body against the slightly taller man. The smell of Johnny Lawrence fills his senses.

Johnny hesitantly rests his hands on his back, so softly he could barely feel it, as though the man is afraid to break him. The gruff voice is thick with emotion. “Welcome home, Daniel.”


	50. 7 weeks with Johnny Lawrence (1/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eternal gratitude goes to kdyelo who's still beta-reading everything!

_Week one_  
Johnny watches Amanda climb into the ambulance. Who else could he have called? The woman is an angel from heaven, taking charge of everything as soon as she arrives. He himself can barely watch as Daniel fights with the paramedics until they sedate the man.

He packs his stuff and moves back into the motel down the street that same night. In the early hours of the morning, the sun mocks him with its brightness and he hasn’t slept a minute. He ends up sitting in a shabby bar a few blocks away.

Johnny waves at the barkeeper, who raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Aren’t you John Lawrence?” 

The blonde can’t keep the annoyance out of his voice. “I just want a drink, man. Coors Banquet.”

The barkeeper ignores his order and gets his cell out instead. The man shows Johnny a photo of himself on his phone. 

“What the fuck?! You a stalker?”

“Dark haired guy, fancy little flower, came running in here searching for you three evenings ago – said if I saw you I should give you this,” he hands him a folded napkin, “paid good money for it and said he would pay me more if I honor the deal.” The guy shrugs and leans against the counter.

Johnny takes it and unfolds it with shaking hands. Neatly arranged letters form the words, “You are better than this, Johnny. I’ll wait for your call. LaRusso”

Why is he having such a hard time keeping his pussy feelings in check? Johnny’s voice is thick with sadness. “Thank you.”

He pays the owed debt, higher than he can afford, and drags himself to the hotel, ignoring his body yelling at him to go back to get that drink. 

Instead, he lies in bed, presses the napkin to his chest and slips into a deep slumber.

 _Week two_  
Johnny moves into Miyagi-do again, at Amanda’s behest. God, he hates how the LaRusso women manage to overrule him – every – single – fucking – time. After he declined Sam’s initial offer, Amanda was on his doorstep a few hours later. 

LaRusso’s wife makes him feel all sorts of things. She of course is hot, but more than that, she is smart to a fault, has good humor, and way more authority than one guy could handle. The lady is scarier than all his nightmares combined. Even though she only knows about the beating her husband – ex-husband – endured, her protectiveness of the man makes Johnny shiver, and he hopes to never end up on her bad side.

“Daniel would want you to live there too. If it weren’t for you-,” she comes to an abrupt halt and turns away from him.

Johnny hates it – hates how it makes him feel even guiltier. “Amanda, everything that happened is more or less my fault. I don’t think-” 

Amanda spins around, “Don’t you dare say that! Our marriage had problems long before you came along. But most importantly, that teacher of yours had no right- he had no right at all- just-“ She lays a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t do.”

Afterwards, she actually drove him the ridiculously short distance to Miyagi-do. Before he could get out of the car, her soft voice stops him, and she stares thoughtfully through the window. “I visited him today. He’s getting worse, not better.”

At that moment, Johnny wants to tell her everything that really had happened, but it isn’t his call to do so. LaRusso’s secrets aren’t his to share. He gets out of the car and rummages through his backpack before handing the woman a card. On the front, printed in simple letters, is the word ‘Oakhill’.

“Maybe this is a better place for him; it was for me.”

Johnny calls Dr. Peterson every day for a thirty minute phone session. Mark calls him twice a week; he always calls the guy back when he checks his cell and sees the missed call. He should really turn on his ringer, but changing the settings frustrates him too much.

 _Week three_  
The part at the police station is easy. After his many earlier unfortunate encounters with the law, this time, the officers treat him politely and with respect for a change. The policewoman who took the photos is there, offers him coffee, nods sympathetically when he explains LaRusso’s absence, and hands him a handkerchief to blow his nose. “I’m sorry about what happened to your partner,” she commiserates. 

Johnny looks at her with raised eyebrows, blushing. “He isn’t my- we are not-“

She frowns. “I’m sorry for the misunderstanding, I just assumed. The two of you seemed close.”

When Johnny traipses through a nearby park afterwards, he can’t stop thinking about how much he misses something he never really had. He and LaRusso have rarely had a conversation that didn’t either start out as a fight or end up as one. Shaking his head at how stupid he is, he decides that he will do his best for now to clean up the mess he made. He owes it to Daniel, who gave up so much for peace; too much.

Confronting his former students with what happened isn’t easy. Tory actually throws punches at him, and he is grateful because he deserves it. He tells them the official story and closes the doors of Cobra Kai for good.

It’s Hawk who approaches him after, looking proud like the animal he’s named after. His words though speak another language. 

“So the reason Kreese would hold us back from violence in school is because of the LaRusso guy?” Johnny nods, and the boy continues, “I thought he found a middle way.” Hawk snorts in contempt, “I fucked up bad, I don’t wanna end up like Kreese or you– no offense-“

“-none taken-”

“I want to have respect AND be a decent person.”

Johnny raises his eyebrows; Hawk sounds like Eli again for the first time in a long time. “Miguel woke up yesterday. We talked. He wants you to drop by,” the boy tells him. “See ya around, sensei Lawrence.”

When Hawk shuffles away, Johnny has a hard decision to make: pussy out, or man the fuck up. He has to answer to Carmen first, and then he must visit Miguel.


	51. 7 weeks with Johnny Lawrence (2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks again to my beta-reader kdyelo!
> 
> Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (1/2) *wuhu*

_Week four_  
Johnny visits his former sensei in the hospital and finds the man in an artificial coma. Seeing the old man lying there, weak and useless, he expected to feel something, but not a strange kind of sadness for the ex-soldier and his life. Kreese could have done better with all the opportunities he had - just like himself.

That thought is the last push he needs.

Johnny decides he can feel guilty, or he can work to turn his life around. After all, he grimly thought, his former sensei has prepared the ‘perfect life’ for him.

He uses the time he has and sells everything he now owns, takes the money and starts “Life knocks you down - Get back up”. Two evenings a week, he rents the place the hot yoga class owns currently, and holds one class for adults, another one for teens. The biggest surprise to him is that his classes are well-frequented from the start. His lessons consist of half an hour of discussion followed by half an hour of an aggressive work-out plan that makes him hate his old body and nearly kills half the class. Still, they thank him, leave content and even pay, although he’s only set up a glass for ‘voluntary donations’.

Johnny calls Carmen one day. The woman shouts at him on the phone, then she cries, then she tells him that Miguel asks for him all the time. In the end, she begrudgingly drives him to the hospital herself. She pushes him inside the room and closes the door behind him. The feeling that he is locked up in here is oppressive.

“Hey, sensei Lawrence.” Miguel’s voice makes him wince. 

They talk for a long time. Johnny is dumbstruck by the fact that when he leaves two hours later, he has been partly forgiven. Oh, Miguel shouted at him, told him some hurtful truths, but ultimately the kid’s the adult in their weird relationship and always has been.

Johnny hates that everyone seems to forgive him when he doesn’t deserve it. Even Dr. Peterson can’t convince him otherwise.

_Week five and six_

Johnny is astonished at how his life has changed drastically over the past month. Every weekend, Amanda invites (forces) him to have dinner at their place. The youngest LaRusso brat was a pain in the ass until Johnny by chance spotted that the boy owns a NEC Avenue TurboGrafx-CD console with the first Street Fighter game on it: Fighting Street. 

Johnny had been a master at the game when he was young, always playing the American Hero, ‘Ken’. Now he slays the sassy kid on weekends when they battle on the small TV, the graphics unbearable on the big television, with Anthony whining about the fact that he should be able to beat Johnny with ease. 

Their games lead to them talking about random stuff, which leads to Anthony showing him some weird ass stories the boy wrote, which leads to him sitting with the kid to co-write some of it. Johnny fucking digs the concept of ‘karate aliens’ way more than he lets anybody know. Sometimes he ends up writing short stories by himself. 

Robbie also talks to him again, if only on the phone, and only if Johnny calls him. Sometimes the boy doesn’t pick up, but that is all right with him, it was fair. He knows he failed as a father; more than once, he hasn’t been there for his son. 

During the week, he starts every morning with a run, shower and a half-decent breakfast. Currently there is only one serviceable pan left in Miyagi-do’s kitchen, and he holds on to it like his life depends on it, concentrating so hard, that he nearly pops a vein while making breakfast with the thing every morning.

During the day, he makes it his mission to clean the pond and preserve everything in Miyagi-do as perfect as it is. If he has time remaining at the end of his day, he works out, or fails miserably at trying to meditate.

Afternoons he mostly spends visiting Miguel, sometimes even dropping by his former sensei if he feels particularly self-destructive that day.  
Or Sam would come by more or less beg-forcing him to practice karate together. Johnny enjoys when they spar and practice hits and kicks. Her fighting style resembles LaRusso’s greatly, though she is a little cheekier. 

The only thing he loathes about their training is that in return he has to try some of the weird ass exercises of Miyagi-do, like trying to balance with her on the stupid board in the pond. And he would definitely bite off his tongue before ever admitting that he does feel pretty great after some of Sam’s lessons. Even more so after the girl laughs at him during one of their earlier sessions, “No matter how grim you look, Mr. Lawrence, I know you enjoyed it.” 

Fucking LaRussos - the whole lot of them, making him feel all warm and fuzzy, when he basically broke up their family.

Monday and Wednesday evenings, he had his anti-aggression classes. Tuesday evenings, he takes a cooking class, which he doesn’t take for any particular reason, definitely nothing to do with Amanda mentioning how much LaRusso likes high-end cooking. Thursday evenings, he visits the local AA meeting. Friday evenings and Saturday mornings, he takes a preparatory course to finally get his college degree.

All in all, Johnny Lawrence does his best to lead a good life. Then why does he sometimes lie awake at night with that incomplete feeling in his chest?


	52. 7 weeks with Johnny Lawrence (3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is funday and it's double chapter time! (2/2) *wuhu*

_Week seven_

Johnny sits alone on the veranda of the dojo he currently calls home. He just had a call from the local high school, asking him to drop by for an interview next week, because they really badly need a PE teacher.

When he asked why they called him of all people, the principal tells him he was requested by MULTIPLE parents because of his incredible work as a karate teacher. Johnny tried to convince her he isn’t that good of a teacher.

“I’ll be frank, Mr. Lawrence, if I had any other options left, I wouldn’t call. That’s harsh, but it’s the truth. After that fight at the beginning of the semester, no teacher wants to work here. But I need someone.”

Johnny says he’ll consider it. 

Now he stares into the garden, until a familiar voice makes him jump in surprise. “Hello, Mr. Lawrence.”

“Jesus, girl, don’t sneak up on people like that.”

Samantha LaRusso just laughs. “I usually don’t, but it’s kinda fun to make grown men look like I caught them with their hands in the cookie jar.”

“You have the same sick humor your father has,” Johnny immediately regrets the words. For the last weeks he tried his best to not think about LaRusso. He refused every time Amanda offered him to drive him to Oakhill, changing the subject with the grace of a drunk elephant.

“Good thing you bring dad up. He’s being released tomorrow.”

Johnny feels a rush of emotions so strong he can just stare at Sam.

“I’m picking him up tomorrow. Maybe you want to join me?”

Johnny shakes himself and mumbles, “Probably not a good idea.”

“You know that he constantly asks about you? He tries to not make it obvious but-” Sam sits down behind him, leaning against his back. The warmth of her body seeps into his. The act is so unexpected, so intimate. She continues, unfazed. “I think he’s disappointed you haven’t visited.”

Johnny huffs.

“Don’t you want to see him?”

“Of course I want to see him! He’s all I constantly think about. I try not to think about him.” It’s easier to talk when she can’t see the pain on his face. “My sensei, the man who did that to your father- a call from him was the reason I tried to better myself. He implied that your dad- it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not. And I think I get it now. I wasn’t sure at first, but-” Sam dips her head back against his shoulder, “do you love him?”

Johnny sighs at her analysis. “Love is hard for me. I’m hardly- I guess I’m too broken for it.”

They sit there for some time, both of them in deep thoughts.

“I actually came here to ask you to take care of him.”

Johnny turns so abruptly that the poor girl nearly hits her head on the veranda. “What?!”

Sam picks herself up. “Well, someone has to take care of him. He’s a lot better, but he managed to hide such a big problem before.”

“Your father is an adult.”

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you ‘adults’ are really good at taking care of yourselves.” Sam claps her hand over her mouth with a gasp, then apologizes. “Sorry, that came out mean.”

Johnny shrugs. “Can’t say it’s not the truth though.” He goes inside and gets a water bottle, before turning to Sam again. “What about your mum?”

“It’s her idea.”

Johnny can’t keep from snorting. “Of course it is.” He ruffles his hair before, “Okay, I’ll stay, if and only if your dad really wants me here. Here’s what you tell him…”

An hour later, Johnny waves after her when Sam drives off.

Has he just basically agreed that he would live here with LaRusso? The thought makes his heart flutter. 

_If he even wants you to._

Johnny sighs; it is unlikely. But still, the thought of taking care of the man, of finally seeing him again, fills him with a confusing mixture of giddy excitement and nauseating anxiety. 

Sunday, he packs all of his belongings into the back of his ‘new’ car, a Forester, because why the fuck not, just in case he isn’t welcome.

He is restless for the whole day. What should he say? Should he say anything? Will Daniel be mad at him? Would the man blame him for what had happened? Should he wait inside or outside? What should he wear? 

Johnny changes his shirt four times, settling for a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans. After another hour he decides he’ll simply say ‘Welcome home, LaRusso,’ with a handshake. That feels safe enough.

He even has his phone turned on, and when his cell signals new messages -   
>on our way<   
>he said yes<

\- Johnny flips. Why had he thought this was a good idea? He paces nervously in the back of the garden. This is a horrible, horrible idea! What if LaRusso comes home and picks a fight? Or worse, goes back to being the terrifying person he was when Johnny last saw him? Johnny shudders. Or if the sight of him triggers something in the man? And all just because he, Johnny, is egoistical and doesn’t want to give up on him.

He hears their car pull up to the house. All thoughts forgotten, Johnny sprints to the door, stopping in front of it. His heart pounding, he takes a second to collect himself before he opens the door. 

Johnny gulps. LaRusso just gets his stuff out of the trunk and Johnny crosses his arms and leans against the door, resisting the overwhelming urge to sprint to him. _Be calm, you can do this Johnny, you are no scaredy-cat._

LaRusso turns, and Johnny feels like time has suddenly stopped. The openly pleased look when the man spots him is enough for Johnny to feel a rush of love. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ No matter what he told Sam, he can’t lie to himself. This is what love feels like; like all the songs he ever heard suddenly make sense, like the colors in his life are brighter, like all fear evaporates. And all of it makes no fucking sense because it shouldn’t in any universe be possible for him to love.

The white BMW vanishes, but they still stare at one another, until LaRusso puts down his suitcase and slowly walks to him.

God, the man is even cuter when he is unsure. Johnny offers his hand, and suddenly LaRusso’s arms embrace him tightly and the smell of coconut with a hint of sandalwood engulfs him. He carefully lays his hands on the back of the body pressed so tightly against his own, the images of beaten skin after all this time still too fresh in his mind.

He manages to hoarsly whisper, “Welcome home, Daniel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love this part of the story. All the healing and comfort makes me so happy. Big thank you as always to the comment section!
> 
> Aaaaaand, good news everyone, I'm close to finishing the last chapter of the story!


	53. Reunited (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-read by kdyelo! <3

_Sunday – 6pm - Miyagi-do_

Johnny and Daniel sit at the kitchen table in tense silence. 

“I-“  
“Well-“

They awkwardly laugh at their failed attempt to start a conversation. Johnny rubs one hand over his face, before asking, “How are you?”

“Better. Much better. Not great though, to be honest.” Daniel keeps staring at his hands. “How are you?”

Johnny shrugs. “I’m fine. Have been better, have been worse. It’s nice that you’re back.”

They fall into silence again, and Johnny doesn’t know where to start. He wants to ask so many things, but is afraid to ruin what little peace they currently have, so he settles for, “Wanna have some dinner?”

LaRusso finally looks up with a pleasant smile, and Johnny’s heart stops for a second. “Yes? You want to order something?”

Johnny grins. “I thought I’d cook. If that’s okay with you?” Eyebrows raised in suspicion, LaRusso nods.

For the next half an hour, Johnny chops vegetables, prepares the sauce and boils water for spaghetti. As Daniel watches, the tension in the air slowly fades. 

“So, Johnny Lawrence burns eggs but can make pasta? I’m impressed.”

“I’m full of surprises.”

Johnny barely hears Daniel’s quiet response: “Yes, you are.” 

“The sauce needs to stew for another couple of minutes.” The blonde takes a deep breath. Pretending like nothing is going on is something past-Johnny would have done. Present-Johnny faces his fears. They need to talk sooner or later.

“I’m sorry, LaRusso. I had no idea what was going on.”

Daniel’s face darkens. “I know. I tried my best to make sure nobody knew. I wish you hadn’t seen what you saw.” The dark-haired man stands up and walks to the window, putting more physical distance between them. “You must be disgusted. Please don’t feel obligated to stay out of some false sense of heroism. I can take care of myself now.”

Johnny stares at him, dumbstruck. “What are you talking about?” 

Daniel turns his back to him. “It’s- I know what you think of me. What you _really_ think of me.”

Panic rises in Johnny. The man knows about his feelings? How? 

Before he can react, LaRusso continues. “I know you thought before the whole ‘incident’ that I could die in a dump and you wouldn’t care. Don’t deny it, I was there when he called you. And now-“ Johnny wants to say something, alarm bells ring in his head and he frantically tries to remember that conversation, but the man isn’t finished. “Now you are here making me dinner like nothing happened, like you didn’t see me like- like _that_.” The self-hate when he spat the last word breaks Johnny’s heart.

The phone call he had with Kreese the night before he decided to go into rehab flashes through his mind. It was definitely not his proudest moment. The water boils over, and Johnny barely manages to turn back the temperature and remove the lid in time. 

“That person wasn’t you, LaRusso, not really. I know that.”

A sad chuckle escapes the man staring out the window. “The thing is Johnny, I’m not so sure.” The smell of the sauce fills the air. “I can’t remember all of it, but I know what happened before — not everything was entirely against my will.”

Johnny stirs the sauce. It’s now or never. “What did happen before?” He hastily adds, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“It’s fine.” Daniel walks back to his seat and slumps into it. Despair deepens the lines around his eyes, and Johnny sees his age for the first time. “But I’d rather have you sit down for it.”

Johnny turns off the stove and removes the pots from the stovetop. Their dinner will have to wait. 

LaRusso starts playing with his fingers, not looking at him again. “It started out harmless enough. Half an hour of my time each weeknight, and in exchange, Kreese would see to my students being left alone…”

Daniel tells him everything; how he started to get hard, realized he enjoyed the humiliation, how he started to crave punishment, how he begged and fucked himself, desperate for release. He ends by saying he can’t remember what happened after he broke the mirror in the bathroom.

Johnny leans on the table with one hand clamped tightly over his mouth in horror. LaRusso still refuses to look at him. 

Daniel whispers, “I understand if you want to go now.”

That’s it, Johnny has had enough of playing it safe. He jumps up and kneels beside LaRusso’s chair, taking his hands and forcing the man to acknowledge his presence. “Look at me… Daniel! Look at me.” His name makes the man turn his head reluctantly to him.

“And now you will listen, okay?”

A small nod is all he gets.

“Whatever you think, I never hated you. What I said to Kreese- I didn’t know you were listening. I’ve been drunk and stupid and blind and ignorant. I’m sorry you heard that. If I had known…” Those doe eyes grew even bigger when he continued, “In rehab, I realized my strong emotions for you come from a different place than hate. I really want to be your… friend.” When he gets no reaction, he adds a little more desperately, “Fuck, I- I like you, okay?”

Johnny sees the doubt, sees the mistrust. “I came back from rehab a week early because I was worried for you!”

That must be the wrong thing to say, because LaRusso’s face immediately darkens. “I never asked you to do that. I-“

“STOP!” Johnny growls, hitting the table hard, unable to hold his own frustration at bay any longer. “Don’t you get it? I worry for you, I always stayed, no matter how nasty you were to me. And all because- all because-“

Johnny throws caution to the wind and places his hand on the nape of Daniel's neck, then gives him a moment to object before he presses his lips against a soft mouth. Nothing happens until, ever so slowly, the mouth under his opens willingly.

Johnny throws his intentions of a short kiss out of the window. Instead he uses his tongue, demanding, seeking more. He half sits on LaRusso now and feels the man bury his fingers in the front of his shirt, drawing him closer.

They kiss without finesse, without care, panting in each other’s mouths desperately. Their tongues interwined Daniel whimpers with want and desperate for more. When Johnny finally pulls away, their eyes are clouded with lust and their mouths are connected by a threat of their combined saliva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally our boys are back together! :)


	54. Reunited (2/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kdyelo, you are my personal queen and I love you for taking the time and beta-read this work!

Johnny looks at him with hungry eyes before smashing his mouth against Daniel’s once more. The second kiss is more passionate, messier than the first, all desperation, teeth, spit and tongue; Daniel loves it. He presses eagerly against the man as though he will drown if they separate.

Daniel’s hard cock presses against Johnny’s leg, and something about this triggers a response - suddenly this is too much for him to bear. He pushes the blonde off with more force than necessary, and at the same time he hates himself for ruining whatever that just was.

But Johnny only throws him a goofy smile. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

Daniel feels tears building up in his eyes, and Johnny desperately reaches towards him without actually touching him in an attempt to calm him down. “Oh no. Oh nonono. I’m really sorry, babe. Please, please don’t cry! I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Shaking his head, Daniel’s tries to smile. “I’m not afraid,” he answers, and the relief on Johnny’s face unexpectedly forces him to giggle. “Johnny, I’m not crying because of you, I promise. It was just too much, too fast, too unexpected.” Before the warmth between them can evaporate, he says, “I thought you wanted to make me some dinner?”

“Oh shit! Yes, yes of course. You just stay where you are.”

Johnny’s cooking looks bad but tastes… edible. Spaghetti with vegetable carbonara a la Lawrence. They turn on the radio and eat while Soul Asylum’s ‘Runaway Train’ plays in the background.

This shouldn’t feel normal. Johnny liking him shouldn’t be possible. Kissing another man like this shouldn’t be a thing one does in his late forties. 

“Is this a dream?” Johnny silently raises an eyebrow at the question. “Do you really like me?”

“No, LaRusso, I smash my mouth like that against every person I have an argument with.” More softly, he adds, “Of course I like you. And just to clarify that, I like you a lot. Enough to withstand your tantrums, enough not to run away, enough to give you whatever it takes, enough to wait and be patient, just so I can stay by your side.”

Daniel opens and closes his mouth. 

The blonde pouts, “Yes, I can voice my feelings, don’t look at me like that. I’m not good at it, so try not to be a dick about it. If it’s too much – if I’m too much – I’ll try to be a friend; a platonic supportive friend.”

“How?” His appetite lost, Daniel stands up and turns off the radio. “How could you like someone like me?” 

“I swear to god, half the time I have no fucking clue what you are talking about. Don’t get me wrong, you’ve perfected a special brand of annoying AND adorable over the years, but I have no idea what you mean.”

“How could you like someone so… so broken, mean, ugly, disgusting?”

Johnny brushes his hands through his hair again. “Kreese did a real number on you, huh?” 

Daniel doesn’t need to be told that, he knows it. Lost in his thoughts he nearly misses when Johnny continues, “You know what I see?” The blonde stands up. “I see a stubborn, beautiful, strong man. Someone who would do everything for the people he cares for. A person so dedicated to others that he somehow forgot how amazing he is.”

Daniel’s heart pounds in his chest.

“Whatever you want is fine, Daniel.” There it is again, his name on the other man’s lips. “If you want me to stay or if you want me to go, it’s okay. If you want to touch or not, that’s fine. Just tell me what you need right now.”

Daniel tentatively steps forward and embraces the blonde, his arms pulling him in tightly to Johnny’s warm body. “Can I take you up on that offer from long ago? Can we sleep in one room tonight?”


	55. Love found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyleo! <3

Daniel doesn’t know what he expected when he came back home, but it wasn’t this. Everything seems so normal, and their day to day life is actually really nice.

Every morning, Johnny goes for a run before Daniel gets up. Around 7 am, they prepare breakfast together while an 80s-themed radio station hums in the background. Daniel places a shy kiss on Johnny’s cheek before going to work at the dealership. Meanwhile, Johnny takes care of the household until he drives to the local high school where he teaches PE on a probationary basis, under the condition he finishes his college degree by the end of the school year.

In the early afternoon, during Daniel’s break, Johnny picks him up from LaRusso Auto for lunch. While Johnny is out every weekday evening, Daniel uses the time to reflect, meditate and train. Thanks to the workout routine he picked up in Oakhill, he is physically fitter and more flexible than he was in his twenties.

When Johnny comes home, Daniel is already stretched out on his futon, usually with a book propped on his chest. Since his first night back from Oakhill, he hasn’t used his own bedroom, instead opting to permanently reside in Johnny’s room. He listens to Johnny shower and smiles when the man slides the door open wearing only black briefs. 

The blonde slides in next to him, under the blankets, and wraps his arms protectively around Daniel.

Aside from kissing his head, Johnny doesn’t attempt to do anything physical. He always seems to pick up the smallest signals from Daniel, which is sweet, but from time to time it’s hard for Daniel not to conclude it’s because Johnny, deep down, finds him disgusting. His frequent calls with Dr. Thompson help to keep those notions at bay.

One of the many things he appreciates is the way he and Amanda seem to be on better terms than he expected, even after their divorce becomes final. Monday, when Johnny picked him up for their first lunch date after his return from Oakhill, she gave him a small knowing smile, but avoided him for the rest of the week... until Friday, when she dropped by his office.

“Can I have a word with you, Daniel?”

He nods, and she lets herself fall into the visitor’s chair. “Are you together with him?”

“I-“

“Don’t lie to me.”

“Sort of?”

“He’s treating you well?”

Daniel snorts, “He’s treating me like I’m made of fucking porcelain.”

She thoughtfully stares at him, then decides to keep her thoughts to herself. “Care for a double date?”

Whatever he had expected her to say, that definitely wasn’t it. 

“I-“

Amanda interrupts him again. “I thought it would be nice. Even after everything that’s happened, I want us to be… amicable, for the kids and for us. Plus, I miss you in my life…”

That’s how he and Johnny end up nicely dressed at a new seaside restaurant Saturday evening. The blonde is obviously very nervous, and Daniel braces himself for the worst. He knows it is unfair and petty that a small part of him already hates Amanda’s new guy, even though he himself has given Amanda so much grief over the past months.

A loud voice behind them exclaims, “You’ve got to be kidding me?! You didn’t mention he’s his date, Mandy!” Both men turn around to drink in the sight of Amanda trying to calm down a red-faced Carmen Diaz. 

“Please don’t make a scene, honey. Sit down. We all have a lot to talk about.” 

Daniel wants to react with appropriate decorum, but he finds the situation hilarious; Carmen is staring daggers at Johnny, who in turn looks like he wants nothing more than to be swallowed up by the earth, and Amanda watches them both like the cat who got the cream. His chuckle, which he tried to disguise as a cough, dispels the tension.

Carmen growls, “Fine, let’s talk,” with less venom in her voice than before.

And talk they did. The most awkward weird evening turned into a nice weird evening, with Carmen and Amanda laughing and sharing kisses from time to time while Johnny holds Daniel's hand under the table.

Two hours later, Johnny sits behind the wheel of Daniel’s Audi, starring thoughtfully at the road and driving within the speed limit. “Did you know?”

“Nope.”

“Do you mind?”

“Yes. It’s stupid and so childish, but I mind this more than if it had been some random dude.”

“They make a hot couple.”

“It’s more than that. Amanda looked at her how she used to look at me, when we were freshly married; full of life, full of love.”

“I know what you mean. They are beautiful, and here you are stuck with me, a fifty year old fuck-up.”

Though said in a teasing manner, Daniel detects a serious note in Johnny’s voice. “Johnny, do you know how lucky I feel to have you?”

“If I were you, I’d rather settle for the hot babes.”

Daniel frowns. “Would you rather-“

“I have a hot babe by my side now.” Johnny flashes him a smile that makes him blush.

Daniel rolls his eyes, before he notices something is amiss. “This isn’t the way home.”

“I know.”

Johnny parks the Audi on top of a hill overlooking a beautiful view of the city and turns towards him. “I thought you’d be into some of this romantic shit.”

Daniel chuckles. “If you call parking like teenagers on the make-out hill of the city romantic, then yes.”

“Come here.” Johnny beckons him closer. They kiss, soft and loving and not at all like their first kiss. For a long time they alternate between soft pecks on the lips and deep, slow kisses, drinking in eachothers’ breaths.

“You’d tell me if I’m too demanding?” Johnny’s hands are holding his face.

“Shut up and kiss me more, you idiot.”

Johnny throws his head back in a delighted laugh. “There she is! My bossy bitch Danielle, I’ve missed her all week.” Daniel knows he should feel insulted, but instead, he finds himself incredibly turned on. He sneaks a hand over Johnny’s lap and reclines his seat.

The blonde gasps as his seat suddenly falls back and Daniel swings his leg over Johnny’s lap. “So I’m a bitch?” Daniel asks him teasingly.

Johnny laughs and pulls him closer by his collar. “No,“ and he kisses Daniel fast and hard, “you, my friend, are a _bossy_ bitch.” The smile on the blonde’s face is full of adoration. “And I love you for it.”

Daniel buries his face in Johnny’s neck. “Take me home, Johnny Lawrence.”


	56. Love made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks goes as always to my wonderful beta-reader kdyelo!!!

They land on the futon in Johnny’s room and make out like teenagers. Daniel feels giddy and younger than he’s felt in ages. Johnny kisses every area of his body he can reach. Naked under the blonde, he tries to cover himself, embarrassed by the way the man drinks in his body with his eyes. “Beautiful,” Johnny murmurs.

Daniel goes still, and the man on top of him immediately gives him some space. “Sorry. I did something wrong. We don’t have to…”

He is amazed how fast Johnny always seems to pick up on every little sign. “That’s not it,” Daniel gulps. “It’s… one of the nicknames _he_ used to call me.”

His heart warms when Johnny nods with understanding. “I’m such an idiot - I forgot.”

Daniel bops his head. “I only told you once, it’s not your fault. Now kiss me, Lawrence!”

Mumbling “brat” under his breath, Johnny leans down to kiss him even deeper before spreading Daniel’s legs with his strong hands. Unexpectedly, he dives down and swallows Daniel’s cock in one smooth motion. Crying out loud, he bucks his hips, and Johnny gags a little.

“Damn, sorry Johnny.” 

The blonde’s head rises, and the grin on the face makes him twitch.   
“Johnny, you don’t have to-“

“I know, babe. Don’t worry, I’ll take it from here. Just relax, okay? Let me make you feel good.”

Daniel nods, and then Johnny’s mouth is on his cock again, sucking, licking, swallowing it deep down.

Reality drifts away and Daniel relinquishes all control to his partner until, quickly and explosively, he comes in Johnny’s throat. 

Afterwards, Johnny spoons him. Sleepily, Daniel mumbles, “What about you?”

The body behind him shakes with a chuckle. “I’m good. You falling apart under me might have turned me on a little too much.”

Daniel blushes at the implication. He finally drifts into a deep slumber, snuggling into the warm body behind him.

\---

They spend their Sunday morning in bed, kissing and making out. Daniel’s pupils dilate when Johnny kneels over him with a bottle of lube in his hand. The blonde pours a generous amount in his hand with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“I- I can turn around,” Daniel’s voice shakes.

He watches in awe when Johnny reaches behind himself and sinks on his own finger with a moan, before leaning forward to brace himself with his arm against the mattress above Daniel’s head. Johnny’s husky voice whispers in his ear, “But I want to see you, babe. I want to ride your hard cock, watch you come in my ass.” Daniel gulps. “I can’t do that if you turn around now, can I?” Daniel slowly shakes his head. “But I’d appreciate a helping hand.” 

Daniel hesitantly reaches between them and starts softly pumping Johnny’s cock, who moans even louder. “That’s it!” he growls.

Encouraged, Daniel slides down enough to be face to face with Johnny’s beautiful, thick, pulsing dick. His face is beet-red at the sight of two fingers carefully stretching the hole behind.

Daniel realizes he’s gawking when Johnny challenges him, “You going to just stare at it, babe?” The humor in Johnny’s voice snaps him to attention. “I mean, fine with me-AAAAHHH!” After a moment of hesitation, Daniel swallows the cock in front of him. The blonde involuntarily snaps his hips forward, forcing Daniel to open up his throat so he doesn’t gag.

“Fuck!” Johnny removes his fingers and grabs the lube, pouring more into his hand while he simultaneously restrains his impulse to fuck into LaRusso’s throat. The bastard beneath him has slipped one finger carefully into his ass.  
“Oh my god!” 

Letting Johnny’s cock slip out of his mouth, the man states, “You may call me Daniel.”

“After that cheesy line, I’ll call you an idiot. Come here.” Johnny pulls him up and kisses him hard on the mouth while he grabs Daniel’s dick with his well-lubed hand. It’s his turn to give a lengthy moan.

The blonde seductively lets his tongue glide along his ear. “I want to sink down on your cock,” he whispers. After a heavy pause he adds, “You okay with that, Daniel?”

Daniel can only moan and nod, because any coherent thoughts have forever packed their stuff and left his brain for good. Johnny takes his dick in one hand and slowly sinks down onto it. The sudden wetness, the heat are nearly too much. Tanned fingers dig into white muscular thighs and the air is filled with soft moans as Daniel does his best to not buck into the heat surrounding him.

Johnny’s body glisters with sweat. His voice is strained. “Just give me a second, babe. You’re big.” It is a dumb statement and only partially true; Daniel thinks he’s average in size, but his ego is stroked by the compliment anyway.

When Johnny shifts his feet forward, placing them on either side of Daniel’s chest for better leverage, it catches him by surprise. The new position lets the blonde sink down even further, pulsing nearly too tightly around Daniel’s cock.

“FUCK, right there!” Johnny starts to slowly lift his hips before gliding down again, his weight supported by his strong legs. 

The fact that they are of nearly-equal height makes it easy for Johnny to lean down and lick his mouth. Hips snap fast, kisses are shared with desperation, and Daniel moans into the mouth above him, “Can’t- Johnny, please- I- please-“

Johnny rides him even faster. “Come for me, Daniel .” Daniel’s hips snap up and he grabs Johnny’s ass for more leverage, pushing in as deep as he can.

\---

They end up kissing in the shower. “I thought this would be more romantic,” Johnny dryly states, “but I’m cold half the time, it’s too cramped in here, and I don’t appreciate sharing the warm water one bit. The only upside is your naked skin under my hands.”

Daniel chuckles, “Told you.”

“Smartass.”

“Prick.” Pulling Johnny under the spray, Daniel mumbles into his mouth, “I love you, Johnny Lawrence.”

He feels the muscles under his hands stiffen before they relax. “I love you too, Daniel.”


	57. Trust found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo <3

_Sunday - 1pm - Amanda’s residence_

If anyone had told Johnny he’d be spending Sunday afternoon having a barbecue with Carmen Diaz and Amanda LaRusso along with their respective kids combined while caressing LaRusso’s thigh under the table, he’d have told them they were crazy.

Even though it’s warm and sunny outside, Johnny gets wheedled into playing a game with Anthony. Both of them stare at the small screen, doing their best to hit first, hard and without mercy.

“So… you and my dad, huh?” Johnny gets knocked out for a second by a strong combo and loses half his life points.

“Yep.” Striking Anthony’s character ‘Adan’ down hard, Johnny tries to make it sound as nonchalant as possible.

“I basically have two moms and two dads now.” It is a statement more than a question. “Got you!” Anthony jumps up, throws a fist in the air and celebrates his victory.

“Are you okay with that?”

Anthony shrugs, “Dad deserves better than an a-hole like you.”

“Trust me, I know that much, kid, but I love him.”

“Ew, I don’t wanna imagine you two together.” Johnny notes the words are spoken without any true venom, so he teases, “Oh, but your dad loves when I smooch him, tongue and everything.”

Anthony throws a pillow at him. “Gross man, I’ll tell dad!”

“Tell dad what?” 

Johnny laughs. “Great timing, LaRusso.”

Anthony throws him a middle finger behind Daniel’s back as he walks away, shouting, “Don’t eat each other’s faces in front of me, otherwise we’re cool.”

Daniel gives him a startled look. 

“Mh, eating you sounds delicious.” Johnny pulls Daniel closer by his belt loops and peppers feather-light kisses all over his neck.

“Stop it.” 

Johnny ignores him; instead, he hoists Daniel up by his ass and presses him against the wall. Long legs wrap around his hips.

“You are heavy, Danielle.” But he doesn’t put LaRusso down, opting instead to grind against him, grinning, before catching his mouth in a searing hot kiss.

A female voice coughs, and they part as quickly as teenagers who’ve just been caught by their parents, except this time it’s the other way around. Sam gives them a naughty grin while Miguel, standing beside her on his crutches, rolls his eyes. 

Sam winks at Johnny. “When you guys are finished sucking eachothers’ faces off, dessert is on the table.” At his daughter’s words, Daniel looks like he wants the earth to open up beneath him.

On their way back out, as soon as Sam and Daniel are out of earshot, Miguel leans over to Johnny. “So… you’re dating a LaRusso, sensei?”

“Shut up.”

“He’s hot.”

Johnny throws a light punch at the kids arm.

“I’m just saying Mr. L’s a lucky man.”

That evening, when they are back at Miyagi-do, Johnny finds himself sitting naked on the kitchen counter, his legs wrapped around Daniel’s hips and jerking his own cock in time with the other man’s careful thrusts into him.

Johnny leans closer, encouraging LaRusso to go faster. “So good, babe. Come on, Daniel, fuck me hard and deep.” The man starts snapping his hips powerfully, and Johnny rolls the thumb of his free hand over one of Daniel’s nipples. Both of them moan at the same time. 

“Johnny,” Daniel pants.

“Don’t hold back, I want you to come.” Johnny presses their foreheads together. “You’re doing so well, babe. I want you to fill me up!”

Fingers brutally dig into his hips, and Johnny feels warm sperm filling him. Daniel’s head is pressed against his chest, and he spasms while he’s trying to catch his breath. Johnny runs his fingers through his dark hair. “So good, babe. Now relax, Daniel. You did so wonderfully.” He feels the dick buried in him twitch at the words, so he continues. “I’m so lucky to have you, gorgeous.”

Daniel slowly slips out and catches him in another kiss. His cheeks red, he murmurs, “Can I suck you off? Please?”

“You sure?”

Instead of an answer, Daniel sinks down on one knee. Hesitating for a second, he first licks and sucks his own sperm out of Johnny’s ass, making the man moan loudly, then he swallows his thick cock. Daniel takes one of Johnny’s hands and guides it to his hair; getting the unspoken hint, the blonde starts fucking deep into the open willing throat, murmuring encouragements. “So perfect, babe. Your mouth was made for my dick. God, you’re so good at this. Nobody should be so good at this.”

The moment Daniel gulps down his whole cock again and looks up at him submissively with lust-filled eyes, Johnny comes.


	58. Trust lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kdyelo, for betaing again. I don't know what I'd do without you.

_One week later_

They are cuddling in bed post-sex, Daniel lying on Johnny’s strong chest. 

“Can I ask you something?”

Johnny, already drifting off into sleep, forces himself awake to pay attention. Something in his partner’s voice tells him that whatever it is, it’s important.

“What is it, babe?”

“I didn’t think- We are always- When we have sex- I thought you’d rather… do me?”

Johnny hums, “You don’t like me riding your dick?”

“You know I do.”

“Then where’s the problem?”

He can feel Daniel shift to give him a stern look, so Johnny turns with a sigh.

“Daniel, I like it. I’m not sure it would be a smart move the other way around, not after everything that happened. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t handle it if you…” 

“-freaked out again?” Daniel finishes the sentence. “Sorry I asked.”

Before Daniel can say more, Johnny softly kisses on his mouth. “Don’t be, and don’t push yourself. When you are truly ready, I’ll still be here.” Johnny presses the dark-haired head against his chest again. “Take however long you need.” 

After he’s snoring softly, though, the man on his chest silently sighs, “But I am ready.” In the end Daniel is not willing to stir up their perfect, peaceful life for something as stupid as his sexual notions. Everything is so good. Why risk ruining it?

_One month later_

Daniel waves off the last of their students while Johnny cleans and stows the equipment they used today. Miyagi-do doesn’t exist anymore; instead they just call it ‘The Dojo’. It had taken some time for Johnny to come around to the idea of teaching karate again, but after Anthony proclaimed he would only train if Johnny was his sensei, the blonde had to finally give in.

His partner gives Daniel a quick peck on the mouth. “Dibs on the shower, babe.” 

Daniel just rolls his eyes and wanders into the kitchen, just in time to see a message pop up on Johnny’s phone. 

Ten minutes later, the blonde enters the kitchen with his hair dripping, complaining, “Miss Robinson’s kick left a big bruise, want to kiss it bet-,” but he stops short as soon as he sees Daniel’s dark face. “What’s up?”

“ _He_ is AWAKE?”

Before Johnny could puzzle together what Daniel means, the man shouts in anger, “He’s awake and you knew it!” Daniel vibrates with rage. “I thought we were partners! How long did you know?” 

Calmly, Johnny responds, “Only since yesterday. I wanted to tell you tonight.”

Daniel snorts in disbelief. “I need some air.” When the blonde reaches for him, he hisses like a wounded animal. “Don’t! Don’t touch me. I just need some space. I need to think.”

He grabs his keys as he storms outside, and soon finds himself driving too fast along the coast. A part of him already feels guilty for leaving Johnny behind, another part thinks the man deserves it after withholding information from him. Speeding along the highway clears his mind. He knows what he wants, what he needs to do right now.

Daniel ends up standing in front of the hospital wistfully looking up the tall building, ignoring the missed calls and desperate messages on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many hugs to the lovely people who still comment and read this. Next week at the same time this story will be finished and I'm excited for the next few chapters, which are the finale of the third arc.


	59. Dependence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of love to my beat-reader kdyelo!
> 
> And Sunday is funday, so it's double chapter time! (1/2) *yay*

Daniel isn’t surprised when the front desk lets him know Kreese is waiting for him. The man might be sinister, but he is far from stupid.

It takes Daniel a few minutes to gather enough courage to open the door to room 402. The man on the bed looks thinner, older, less intimidating than he was in his mind.

“Oh, look who’s here.” Even his voice has lost most of its power. “Came to gloat? Or for something else?” Kreese broke into a spat of coughing that ended with blood on his hand. “Fucking lung, I need a cigar.”

Daniel slowly walks over, grabs some of the paper towels and dips them in the bowl of water by the bed. He takes the man’s hand in his own. Without looking at Kreese he carefully wipes the blood away. “You nearly broke me,” he tells him in a quiet voice.

“That was the plan,” Kreese responds neutrally, watching curiously as Daniel cleans his hand. “I thought you’d come by. Tell me, princess, why are you here? Want me to apologize? You want revenge? Want me to finally fuck you?” A rough laugh follows, before, “Might have a problem doing that, though.”

Daniel throws the towels in the bin. “I only want to know why. I want closure.”

Kreese snorts, “Don’t we all?” Instead of answering, the man changes the subject. “I heard the story you told the police. They already came by. You conveniently forgot to mention how much you got off on all the stuff I did to you.”

True to Cobra Kai’s motto, the words hit hard and without mercy.

“What? I didn’t subvert your story. I'm soon dead anyways." He shrugs. "Let me guess, you think I exploited you. That I’m the big bad wolf.” Kreese shuffles to sit up a little more with a groan. “Newsflash, beautiful, people don’t change. You playing the victim was already dated in the eighties. Think about it. The provocations you threw at my students. The time you trained with Terry, coming back even though it hurt, or maybe it was because it hurt.” He snorts contemptuously. “Nobody forced you to do any of that. I never forced you to take our little deal. YOU in fact came to me even outside of our agreement. So don’t give me that bullsh-” Another coughing attack interrupted his speech. This one is bad enough that Kreese has to lean forward to get sufficient air. 

Daniel carefully rubs his back in slow circles, only to have his hand batted away as soon as the bout is over.

“Shove your pity up your loose ass.”

Daniel presses his lips into a tight line.

“Anyways, where’s Mr. Lawrence?” Kreese raises an eyebrow at the faint blush appearing on Daniel’s cheeks. “He finally got you, huh? Good for him.”

“Why did you really do all that?”

“I have no reason to tell you.” Another coughing fit makes him reach for a respirator, taking a few deep breaths through it before sinking back into the pillow. “It’s your lucky day, kiddo. Guess you end up as my confessor before I go.” Kreese’s face contorts in a parody of a smile. “But I want a favor in return.”

“Of course you do.”

“You’ve got to give Johnny this.” He gestures to a sealed letter on the nightstand. “I don’t care how you do it, but he has to read it. I want you to promise, swear an oath or whatever shit you goody two-shoes do.”

Daniel hesitates before straightening his back. “Okay.” 

“Be a doll, close those blinds to the hall. I hate being on display like a zoo animal.” Daniel hesitates for a second before doing as the man asked, even making sure the door is shut tightly. Only the bright afternoon sun outside the windows provides soft light in the room now.

Kreese shrugs. “I told the truth back then, hate to admit it but the blonde idiot grew on me over the time I taught him. Lawrence had talent, he was strong and determined. He’s always been a good soldier.” Closing his eyes in what seems to be a fit of pain, Kreese continues, “I liked that he had that dark side in him. One of his chicks sneaked into the dojo once and he put her over his knee for it, spanking her before taking her brutally against the locker. He always had to beat his meat after a vicious fight. And let’s not forget how much he got off on bullying.” The man serenely smiles at the memory while Daniel swallows at the images.

“That was Johnny before he met you, brutal, aggressive, a force to be reckoned with.” Daniel sees the suppressed rage on the old man’s face; his eyes bore into him now, some of his old authority returning. “You ruined everything. That boy went on for hours about you after the Halloween incident. Obsessing over everything you did; secretly following you at times. Then he lost the tournament and gave up everything he’d worked for. All because of you! My life was down the fucking drain from the beginning, but he had had a chance — a chance to build a legacy, a chance to not fuck his life up like I did.”

For the first time, Daniel gets a glimpse of the man behind the façade. 

“I tried to rebuild my empire with Terry, but it wasn’t the same — more so after you were there again, to ruin everything. After that, I gave up.” Kreese takes some rattling breaths before his eyes open and fix Daniel with an ice-cold gaze. “You think what I did to you was bad? Think yourself a hero or some shit? Well, here’s the truth, little one – you are the villain in my story.”

The old man had to lean forward again; coughing up more blood, he angrily snatches an already soiled towel from the nightstand, quietly cursing his own body. 

Daniel’s small voice makes him look up at the man standing by his side. “You abused your power over those kids. You made Terry abuse me. You nearly killed Johnny. You drugged me. Don’t try to make me out as the bad guy.”

With a raised eyebrow and a snort, Kreese answers, “You seem to have found a backbone over the time I was out. Good for you. To answer your question, I did want to give you as a present to Johnny. He brought me back from the living dead by reviving Cobra Kai. I owed him, and I always pay my debts. And more than that, I wanted to hurt you as permanently as you hurt me. Two birds with one sto-”

Another coughing fit prevents him from continuing. When it’s over, the old sensei takes a sip from a water glass before going on, “Oh, before I forget, I stopped drugging you nearly a week before it all ended. It was only a mild enhancer for emotions anyways.” Kreese throws him a nasty smile. “Trust me, princess, that ugly thing was all you.” Kreese’s hoarse laughter follows when he drinks in Daniel’s hurt expression. “Guess we’re even now.”

Daniel doesn’t know what he’d hoped to gain by coming here; he probably expected to feel the same rage he felt when he learned the man had woken up. But seeing him now, ill, not even able to stand up, changes something in him. With shock, he realizes Kreese no longer holds power over him. Daniel isn’t afraid anymore. 

He turns to him. “For a man with no forgiveness in his heart, life is a worse punishment than death. You asked why I came - now I know. I came to forgive you. Not for you, but for me.”

“Sounds like that bullshit the Chinese freak would spout.”

“He was Japanese. And I’m ashamed that, for a while, I forgot his teachings.”

“Whatever. I don’t need your forgiveness.”

A nurse puts his head in at that moment. “Visiting hours are over in ten minutes,” he tells them before walking away.

The realization this is probably the last time they’ll ever see each other gives Daniel an oddly nostalgic feeling. Judging by the look on Kreese’s face, he’s not alone in this.

“Come on, princess. Don’t look like you’ll miss me.” Daniel yelps when an unexpectedly strong hand shoots up, grabs his shirt, and pulls him half-sprawled over Kreese’s chest, nose to nose with the man. Rough fingers caress his face in a cruel imitation of intimacy. 

“It’s a shame you weren’t born a woman.” Daniel’s heart hammers, and he finds it hard to breathe. “Up for one last command, beautiful? For old times’ sake?” Before Daniel could answer, Kreese whispers into his ear, “Be free — but never able to leave Johnny Lawrence.”

He isn’t sure when he started crying, but his whole body shakes while the old man beneath him awkwardly pets his back. Daniel fists his hands in the hospital shirt under him and sobs, “Why can’t I hate you?”

“’Cause I’m an asshole and you’re addicted to them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background thoughts: This is one of my favorite chapters. When I planned the story I did a lot of research on victims, but also on perpetrators. In this story (and I also might argue in the show) Kreese lacks empathy. He sees human emotion, maybe he even understands it on a cognitive level, but he's disconnected from others. It makes manipulation easy for him and he truly sees nothing fundamentaly wrong with his actions, gaslighting others in doubting their perception.  
> This chapter isn't some big redemption. Since even if he doesn't see himself as a culprit, even if a part of his victim wanted what he did, his actions aren't excusable.


	60. Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday is funday, so it's double chapter time! (2/2) *yay*

Daniel closes the door behind him in a trance, wanders down the hall to the men’s room, and sits on the closed toilet lid in one of the stalls. The emptiness in him slowly fills with warmth. Truthfully, he thought that after his visit here he might need another month at Oakhill to deal with the situation, the trauma. Instead, as he sits here, he feels as though Kreese has released him from invisible, heavy shackles, given him permission to live freely, to do whatever he wants. For the first time in a very long time, that thought isn’t frightening.

Daniel takes his time. When he opens the door to the hall, people rush past him, shouting, and all color leaves his face when he realizes they’re all running towards Kreese’s room.

He hears and sees the next minutes through a filter, standing in front of the open door to the old man’s room; the fire sprinkler is on, there is more shouting and the sound of a defibrillator, blood, a fast beeping noise that ends up in a long, flat tone. The same nurse who looked in at them earlier pulls him away from the door, talking frantically to him, but he hears nothing the man says. Instead he starts seeing small flashes, before his body collapses and his vision goes black.

Daniel wakes up, blinking, to bright light. A familiar voice desperately shouts, “He woke up! We need a medic!” Blonde hair frames a familiar face. “Never do that to me again! I was worried sick.”

After one of the doctors checks him, Daniel is released. He and Johnny decide to sit in the hospital’s cafeteria, each holding a cup of surprisingly decent coffee.

“How did you find me?” Daniel refuses to lift his gaze from the brown beverage in his hands.

“I actually called Thompson during my first of many panic fits. She didn’t want to talk to me at first, but then she suggested that I consider, if I were you, where would I go after receiving that particular message.”

Daniel gulps, “Is he…?”

The blonde pauses, before replying in a cold tone, “Of course that’s the most important thing to you. He’s dead. He had a cigar hidden in his room and refused to use the respirator afterwards. A doctor said his lungs collapsed.”

Daniel rubs his hands over his face. 

The blonde abruptly stands up. “I’ll drive home. See you there.”

“What?”

“I can’t do this right now, LaRusso. You drove yourself here and you seem fully capable of driving yourself home.” 

Whatever he anticipated Johnny’s reaction might be, that wasn’t it. The man usually shows so much sympathy for him. Daniel feels himself start to hyperventilate, but Johnny is already gone, without turning back once. The deep dark fear of a love lost nags him, spurs him on to run to his car as soon as he’s able. He speeds all the way home, hastily parks his Audi, rushes inside, and searches for Johnny everywhere. His relief when he spots the blonde sitting by the pond is overwhelming.

He bolts to him, stumbling over a stone, throwing his arms around the man’s neck. He whispers frantically, “Sorry Johnny, sorry, please don’t leave me. I’m so sorry, so stupid. I’ll do everything you want me to, just please please please don’t leave me.” Daniel’s whole body shakes, but he refuses to cry. “ I can’t live without you. I’ll never ask anything again, I promise to be good from now on.”

Johnny pushes him off and stands, his face full of anger and despair. “I won’t leave you, but I’m hurt too. Instead of talking to me, you ran away like a child. You ran away to HIM!” With a shout, Johnny smashes his fist against a tree. “Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you lying on that hospital bed? You egotistical prick!”

Daniel didn’t dare get up. “I- I’m so sorry. Please, I- I’ll do anything- anything to make it up to you. Please Johnny, just tell me what to do.”

“And I hate when you are like this! I HATE IT!” Johnny’s fists are balled by his side. “When you whine like right now it makes me want to hurt you, punish you. But I love you and this is just wrong.” He starts pacing. “Fuck! I love you so much, why do I want to punish you so badly?!” His eyes desperately look at Daniel. Abruptly he falls down to one knee before the man, shaking him by the shoulders. “I want to be so good for you, Daniel. And I’m scared of that side of myself. I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much.”

Daniel does know. He scolds himself for forgetting how much Johnny had been hurt in the past and how much he has changed, partly for him. Daniel realizes he has been so caught up in his own problems that he never realized how much his partner also needed him.

“I love you too.” He carefully pushes the man down, so the head of blonde hair lies in his lap. Daniel softly brushes through the locks. 

Johnny’s voice stops him. “I guess we’re both just fucked up; me more so than you. Who wants that? Who wants someone who craves to hurt the person he loves?”

“The thing is, Johnny… _I_ really want that. I really want you to hurt me...”


	61. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by kdyelo! <3

Daniel stares down at Johnny with big eyes, then he clamps his hands over his mouth, turning his face away in embarrassment . “Forget what I said.”

Johnny’s hand catches him by his wrist, and he abruptly sits up. “What are you talking about?”

“I- I can’t.”

“Tell me what you need, Daniel. Tell me and I’ll think about it.” The seriousness in Johnny’s voice makes him gasp.

“You’ll think I’m perverted.” He has a hard time pressing out the next words, “You’ll leave me.”

The blonde sighs and softly knocks him on the head. “Stupid, you’ll never get rid of me again.” A soft, forced laugh makes him look in Johnny’s eyes. “No matter what you want, it changes nothing. The important thing to me is that you truly want it. So tell me.”

Daniel takes a quivering breath. “I want you to violate me.”

An uncomfortable silence fills the air.

“How?” 

Daniel bites his lip. “In every way _he_ did and in every way _he_ didn’t.”

The sun slowly sets and the garden is illuminated by red-golden light. They both stare straight ahead until Johnny declares, “We need a set of boundaries and rules.”

Daniel turns to him with surprise. 

“I want a list from you of all things you want me to do to you, and I want it in written form. There will be things I won’t do to you.” Johnny turns to him and insistently glares at him. “I order you to be honest AND exclude all things you are unsure about right now.” After a pause, “Do you understand?”

“Yes.” The commanding tone sends shivers down Daniel's spine.

“I will set a date when I am ready and let you know the details then. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“It might take longer than you’ll want it to take for me to be able to- Just be patient with me.”

Daniel automatically says, “Yes”, melting at the thought of submitting to his partner.

Coarse lips unexpectedly, softly, land on Daniel’s temple. “Sorry I was so hard on you, babe. I was just worried.”

“You had every right to be mad,” Daniel replies, feeling the weight of unasked questions in the air. “What else do you want to know?”

“Why did you drive directly to him?”

“At first I wasn’t sure, then I thought it was about revenge, then it was about forgiving him.” Johnny tenses up beside him. “In the end, it was a goodbye. It was about closure.” 

They stay silent for some time until Johnny turns to him. “Did you love him?”

Daniel lets out a bitter laugh. “Gods, no! No, I definitely never- We had some sort of an understanding. It’s hard to explain.”

“But you talked with him.”

“Yes. He told me a lot… also about you.”

“Me?”

“Yep. About your 'mood' after fights, about a girlfriend of yours who sneaked into the dojo-“

“-fuck, that was a-“

“-I don’t care. Being near him, hearing those stories of you, made me realize - I might not be the only one suppressing a part of who I am.”

Johnny scowls, then slowly asks, “Can you tell me all of what happened today?”

This is exactly what Daniel does. Halfway through, he gives Johnny the letter from Kreese, now crumbled from its journey in his training pants. He ends with, “I won’t lie Johnny. His words did set me free in a way I wouldn’t have been able to do myself.”

“You mean in a way _I_ wouldn’t have been able to?”

Daniel sighs, “Look, it’s not your job to make me happy. That’s mine, and you being here helps me a lot! What we have is different. Better. The best I’ve ever had.” He gives the blonde a peck on the head. “I love you and I don’t want to hurt your feelings.”

“Gross, LaRusso!” Johnny gives him a shy playful smile. “You’re implying I have emotions, and I’m not digging it.” More seriously, he adds, “Thank you for being honest, though. Helps with the whole trust issue thing I might have going on.”

“What about…?” Daniel is unsure how to voice it more specifically.

“Hm?”

He tries again. “I- I wouldn’t mind if you- right now- for what I did.” Johnny’s eyes flicker in a lustful manner before going back to amused.

“For right now, I just want you to kiss me and give me some time to come to terms with what’s going on.”

A heartbeat later, Daniel does exactly that. They end up on their futon with Johnny riding him. Daniel moans at the image above him of the blonde looking like a sweaty, fierce Nordic god, full of passion and heat.

With an aching heart, he admits to himself how greedy he is for wanting ‘all of this Johnny’, all of the love AND everything else, everything dark and perverted, in equal measures. A moment later, an intense and affectionate kiss shuts his brain down for the night.


	62. Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my ever faithful beta-reader kdyelo!

A week later, Daniel is antsy. He snuck his list under Johnny’s pillow, even writing down a safe word (“red”), but so far nothing has happened. Their day to day life, after a short period of both of them being slightly uncomfortable with each other, is truly fantastic again. Their nights are sweet, with soft kisses and cuddles but not much more.

Maybe Johnny just let the subject drop after seeing Daniel’s list, which contains things that make him go red with embarrassment, things he wouldn’t have written down if Johnny hadn’t ordered him to. The only things he specifically asks Johnny to exclude are the nicknames “beautiful” or “princess,” and using an o-mouth-gag. In stark comparison to the few things he doesn’t want, there are the numerous things he wants. They are in the triple digits.

Stupid, stupid, stupid of him to be honest and not exclude some stuff. He should have started easy. Johnny is probably disgusted by him, even more so because, after an initial look, he told Daniel in an eerily neutral tone to underline the three most important things. He chose bondage, anal and degrading names.

Daniel is all the more surprised when, one Friday evening, he comes home and Johnny hands him a letter on his way out the door to his prep course. “I want you to do everything on that list, and I expect you to be ready by the time I’m back.”

Daniel looks after him, dumbstruck. After Johnny drives off, he shakes himself and opens the letter with trembling hands.

>Bathroom – take a shower – use the coconut bodywash – clean yourself everywhere – afterwards use the items I prepared for you in your bedroom – you will wait kneeling with spread legs – hands palm up on your thighs – you will call me ‘John’ or ‘sir’ at all times<

Daniel’s heart pumps fast, his cock already hard and his mouth dry. He rushes to comply. After the shower, he smells like coconut. He has also shaved meticulously and flushed himself. The routine brought him into the right mind-set. His former keeper did quite a job in training him. Daniel softly let go of the thought using his breathing technique.

When he goes into his old bedroom, the items on his futon make him gulp. Neatly arranged there is a black plug — and it’s not the smallest size —, lube, a black blindfold, and one more object. Daniel tenderly touches the simple black leather collar with a magnetic dark-grey clasp at the front.

He immediately puts the collar on, feeling it press softly against his throat. Although far from tight, the pressure is still there and it makes him whimper. Whatever Johnny has planned, this is already more than he had ever hoped for. 

Stretching his hole, Daniel has a hard time not coming. It had been so long since he felt full. Sex with Johnny is great, but he missed _this_ so much – being full, feeling the burn of fingers pumping into him.

Finally, he lubes the plug and slips it in with a loud moan. Then he kneels and puts the blindfold on. He is surprised that the hardest thing is keeping his palms open; that act makes him feel more vulnerable than being naked.

He impatiently waits until he finally hears the front door open and close. To his disappointment, the man doesn’t come immediately to him. Instead, Daniel listens to the shower, and after a while, he hears footsteps in the kitchen. 

By now he is a mess. What if it’s not Johnny? Should he check? Did Johnny forget about him? His breathing became more rapid until he suddenly holds it - the door just slid open.

The man must be barefoot because Daniel can hardly make out his steps, and he feels more than hears the man slowly circling him. He jumps slightly when hot breath suddenly hits his skin, “I want you to relax.” The voice is Johnny’s, and at the same time not. It’s sharper, more commanding, with a wicked hint of amusement.

Daniel tries his best to calm himself. 

“Such a frightened little kitten.” Daniel wishes he could see the other man, and at the same time he’s glad he can’t. He gasps when one finger ever so softly brushes from his balls to the tip of his hard dick. Daniel hadn’t realized just how hard he is. The voice chuckles, “ _That_ is a nice welcome. I wouldn’t have taken you for such a slut.” Daniel feels his dick nearly bursting at the words. “Tell me, my pet, are you a cock-hungry whore?”

Daniel only manages to nod. A soft slap hits his face and he can feel that Johnny – no, John – has crouched right in front of him. “I said you should tell me kitten, ‘tell’ means - with words – or are you a stupid slut?”

The task seems so easy, but it takes another light slap for him to open his mouth. “Yes.”

“Yes? Say it.”

“I… I’m a… I’m-“ He can’t do it.

“Hm, if you don’t need it bad, I probably should leave you alone like this for a while so you can think your answer over.”

“NO! Please…” Daniel takes another shaky breath. “I’m a – a stupid slut, a cock… a cock-hungry whore.”

John’s hands suddenly caress his face, one taking his chin, and he places a soft kiss on his lower lip that turns into a bite.

“Good little slut.” Fingers caress his collar. “This suits you so well. Makes you my pet, all mine.” Daniel shudders. “Now, lie down and let your master take care of you.”

Daniel feels ropes wrapping around his wrists as soon as his back hits the futon. His whole body hums in approval when he feels his hands pressed over his head and bound to the floor. He doesn’t know how, and currently has no brain cells left to ask himself that, because seconds later he feels strong hands pressing his right leg up. 

His leg is bound with ropes, thigh to calf, the long ropes winding themselves a couple of times around his leg until it is immobilized. The same thing happens to his other leg. Daniel is pleased to realize he couldn’t undo any of the bindings even if he wanted to. He is trapped.

The voice whispers in his ear, “Say green when you want me to continue.”

Daniel needs a moment to comprehend, in his mushed brain, what was said to him. He moans, “Green!”

A firm, triangular pillow is shoved under his back, pushing his bound legs towards his chest. He can’t keep them from falling open. His cock brushes against his stomach and his ass is exposed.

Daniel flushes with the realization he’s completely open and vulnerable like this in front of John, who now must have a perfect view of his most intimate parts.

“Breathtaking,” the voice above him mutters with desire. John's gaze makes Daniel gasp and he feels his last brain cell die as pure lust clouds any remaining thought.


	63. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending all the love to my amazing beta kdyelo!

Johnny had researched everything in excruciating detail on the internet. Thanks to that, he saw things he’d gladly unsee, but he’d also learned a lot. 

Daniel’s list was something else, and Johnny had a hard time not flinching at some of the stuff he’d listed. He even crossed out some of it, like fire play, golden showers, and knife play. 

A lot of the things on the list are roleplay scenarios, and he mused in amusement that he may need to take an acting course to fulfill some of them. He circled ‘handyman gets paid’ and ‘beaten/taken at a karate tournament’ as scenarios he’d very much like to fulfill.

After reading some of the definitely super-rapey scenarios Daniel has written down, he jerked off. He feels conflicted though by how much he got turned on by the thought of his partner whimpering helplessly beneath his hands, by how his inner beast roared at the thought of punishing Daniel.

Dr. Peterson was surprisingly direct when they talked about it. “Consent and safety are the two keywords here, Johnny. Hurting someone in a safe setting also means that you have to take care of them.”

After reviewing recommendations on the internet, Johnny bought ropes and tried several different ‘shibari’ rope binding techniques on himself. 

Another part he practiced were some of the phrases Daniel listed; most were ridiculous, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny being turned on imagining Daniel’s face when he used them.

One of the more significant hurdles for him was experimenting with some of the tools he bought. 

Red-faced, he had a couple of conversations with Mark asking how to test a riding crop on himself.

“You are the biggest doofus, John Lawrence,” Mark laughed on the phone. “You seriously want to try out everything on yourself beforehand?”

“Not everything, but most of it. I don’t want to hurt him in a real way.”

“That’s adorable.”

“It’s really not,” Johnny replied, rolling his eyes. 

One evening while LaRusso was out with his children, Johnny came with a small prostate massager up his ass, panting hard from the combination of the stimuli in his ass, his hand on his dick, and the soft pain from hitting his own back with a flogger. He was glad he’d only discovered this particular pleasure late in life, because teenage Johnny would have been freaked out by the sheer intensity of it and probably would have developed even more complexes than he already had.

He meticulously planned their first session, recognizing Daniel was already getting a little frustrated with the wait. 

Friday morning, after he kissed LaRusso ‘goodbye’, he installed a metal ring on the floor of the man’s bedroom, well, former bedroom, hoping he wouldn’t be killed for drilling holes into the wooden flooring. After arranging the toys and rehearsing his plan for the evening, he was satisfied, although nervous. LaRusso came home late on Fridays; Johnny nervously pushed the letter he wrote into Daniel’s hand before he left for his evening course.

Johnny felt like he would have been better off skipping his preparatory course today and waiting in the car instead. Throughout the entire class, he was distracted with thoughts of LaRusso. He finally left early rather than sit in a room full of people with an erection, sure that he wouldn’t be able to control his fantasies much longer.

He was so nervous driving home, not knowing if Daniel even followed his instructions. 

\---

Right now his partner lies before him, spread and bound and open, and the sight alone nearly makes him come in his pants.

“Breathtaking,” he mutters. Johnny can’t resist pulling the plug out slowly. Fascinated, he watches the pucker before him pulse, then bends forward and licks a stripe across the hole in front of him. He is glad he bound Daniel, because the man nearly shouts with pleasure and probably would have kicked him accidentally in the face out of pure sensory overload.

“Such a nice hole you have there,” Johnny murmurs. With his hands, he grasps his buttocks and dips his thumbs into Daniel’s ass, before pushing them out, opening him up.

The man under him whimpers, and Johnny smiles, “You okay if I call it a pussy? Call it a cunt?” LaRusso had actually written that one near the top of his massive list, but Johnny assumes it’s better to be safe than sorry. Plus, the way Daniel blushes is totally worth it.

A soft “Yes, sir,” is his answer, and it’s Johnny’s turn to moan at the unexpected use of the title. “Such a good little bitch. Calling me ‘sir’ makes me want to reward you.”

Daniel shivers under his hands.

“Do you like rewards, kitten?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m going to eat your gaping cunt so good. But sadly, you disappointed me last week.” The man whimpers pitifully. “Bad boys need to be punished. You understand that, my pet?”

“Yes, sir.” 

His voice is so wretched Johnny feels the need to make sure. “Color?”

“Green, sir.” 

Johnny takes the riding crop and lets the leather tongue glide over Daniel’s exposed hole. 

“I’ll hit you seven times and I’ll hit you hard.” A lustful moan is all he needs to take action. The squeals of pain are a delight to Johnny’s ears. He hits LaRusso’s bare ass and watches as more and more red spots bloom. Holding his breath, he places the last blow directly on the man’s exposed hole. It earns him a broken shout.

It's nearly unreal how beautiful this man lays there, sweaty, open, ready just for him.

Johnny immediately throws the crop away and leans forward to lick the hole in earnest. It doesn’t taste like a pussy, only like soap and lube, but Johnny couldn’t care less. This was Daniel under him, the smell, the moans, the muscles spasming; for him, there is no better taste in the world. He eagerly laps over the hole, spits on it and watches in fascination when saliva runs into it while Daniel shudders under his hands.

When he dips his tongue in again, Daniel can barely control himself anymore. Tears soak the blindfold, his hips buck and his whole body seems electrified. “Please, sir, please… I… I can’t… I beg you… sir,” Daniel keeps on rambling nonsensical stuff. When Johnny suddenly slips both his thumbs inside, stretching his beaten hole even further, Daniel comes so hard he spurts his own sperm all over his face.

Johnny is surprised; that was unexpected, and he had actually planned a lot more stuff. To get a better feeling for the situation, he leans over Daniel to grab the blindfold and push it off the man’s eyes, which are unfocused.

With a small smile, he decides they are probably done for today. The poor man looks like his brain is frozen, and small spasms run sporadically through his body. Grinning, Johnny dips his fingers into the come covering his face before smearing it over Daniel’s lips. Surprisingly, he opens his mouth immediately to lick and suck on his fingers. 

“Such a good slut, you really were born to be my pet. I wanna eat you out more. Can you handle it?”

A small nod his only answer, Johnny buries his face immediately in the man’s ass, licking as though his life depended on it. He only stops to command, “Talk to me pet, tell me how you feel.” He continues while at the same time opening his trousers and stroking himself furiously.

When Daniel’s hoarse voice mumbles, “I’m so happy to have you sir, taking care of me, punishing me when I misbehave. I’m your whore, only yours. Please, John-,” it pushes Johnny over the edge and he comes hard.


	64. Sweet Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta-reader kdyelo!

Daniel is in a trance when Johnny unties him, carefully massages and mobilizes his legs, and praises him for how well he’s done. Johnny showers his body with kisses and removes the dried sperm from his face with a wet cloth, and finally turns him onto his side to snuggle against his back.

Johnny sounds like his usual self again. “Hey Daniel, you okay, babe?”

“Mhm.”

“It wasn’t-“

Daniel turns around in his arms and deeply kisses the blonde. He lets his tongue glide in and out of the other man’s mouth before he puts his forehead against Johnny’s. “It was so much more than I ever hoped for. Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I kept on going after you came. I guess I was also pent up.”

Daniel raises an eyebrow and looks at the blonde with a soft snort. “You realize that that part was also amazing for me?”

Johnny looks confused.

“Johnny, the whole point of it is that I actually _like_ being used.” Daniel blushes and has to avert his eyes when he continues. “It turns me on when I can satisfy you.” He self-consciously lays his hand on the collar around his neck. “It turns me on that I belong to you.” 

“But, you are okay?” Johnny takes his chin and tilts his head to place a soft kiss on his nose.

Daniel laughs, “Fuck, Johnny, I’m- I’m more than okay.” Softly, he adds, “Thank you, I mean it.”

Johnny kisses his head before they drift off into sleep still holding each other. 

\---

Since they added special playtime to their weekly routine, Daniel becomes more and more like his old self again. Johnny loves to hate when Daniel starts getting particular about how the household chores should be done and what food they should get, and starts encouraging Johnny to wear dress shirts more often.

It is delightful to him when LaRusso bitches about work or his kids – well, mostly Anthony - using his hands to emphasize every phrase, exaggerating without a filter. 

They started sparring together, though it often ends with Johnny pressing Daniel into the mat to make soft love to him. Johnny is enchanted by Daniel’s sweet moans every time he rides his partner. 

Other times, Daniel whispers “green” in his ear before they spar, then claws desperately at Johnny as though trying to escape; when he does this, his partner pins him down roughly and takes him hard from behind, with a strong hand wrapped around his throat choking him.

In general, Johnny is just glad that more and more of that bubbly energy that is so ‘Daniel’ returns.

One time, Sam chides her father during their bi-weekly beach trips. “You are unbelievable, Dad! You say you’re hungry, he runs to get food, only for you to get in his face about it being the wrong kind of food?!”

Johnny grins behind her back, “Listen to your daughter, LaRusso!”

“Oh, don’t get me started on you, Mr. Lawrence! What was that whole deal during our water volleyball game? You basically drowned my father for funsies!” 

The mischievous glint in Daniel’s eyes is all the invitation Johnny needs. He takes Daniel’s hands in his and they look at each other seriously, before Johnny states in an over-the-top, passionate way, “I’m sorry babe, can you ever forgive me?”

“Oh, Johnny Lawrence, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Behind them, Anthony lets out a loud, “EW!” while his sister rolls her eyes. “You two are idiots, you know that? I just wanted to help.” 

At that moment, Miguel limps out of the water, his snorkeling equipment in hand, shouting, “Sam, I think I saw a seal!” 

While Sam sprints to her boyfriend, Daniel lays his head on Johnny’s shoulder. “Do you think I’m an idiot?”

“Of course,” was the dry answer, and that gets him a hard shove. “But you’re my idiot.”

Behind them, Anthony exclaims, “I like it more when you two are fighting, this -“ he makes a vague gesture, “- seems unnatural.”

Johnny throws the boy into the water while Daniel stares after them, thinking to himself that although they are indeed a strange pair, he wouldn’t trade what he has with Johnny for anything in the world.

\---

_A year later_

One evening, when he is alone and LaRusso is still at work, Johnny finally opens the letter from his former sensei.

>   
> Johnny, 
> 
> I guess my fight is over for good. I promise I won’t come back this time. I would say I’m sorry about everything, but that would be an obvious lie. The truth is I had more fun in the last couple of months than I had in the last four decades.
> 
> Still, there is one thing I wanted to say and for once mean it: I am proud of you.
> 
> John Kreese  
> 

Scribbled on the bottom, obviously added last-minute: > Give my regards to the princess <

He burned the letter, and resolved to forget it.

When Daniel comes home, Johnny welcomes him at the door. 

“Hey, Johnny.” 

Johnny spins him around and presses him against the wall in the hallway, claiming Daniel’s mouth with a bruising kiss while pulling at his clothes, ripping his shirt open. “This time I need you. You have five minutes to get ready, pet.” The rough voice sends shivers down Daniel’s spine.

“Yes, John.” Daniel rushes to the bathroom.

Later that night, he is on his knees in their playroom. The collar around his neck is always a welcome presence that grounds him throughout their sessions. His upper body is wrapped tightly in ropes, his arms pinned to his back. A metal bar fixed above his knees spreads his legs farther than comfortable, giving him no opportunity to even slightly close them. His sweaty face is pressed into the floor and a stream of constant needy whimpers escapes his mouth.

The back of his thighs are on fire from the spanking he got earlier, but he doesn’t care. The only important thing right now is how the body behind him slams against the welts on his ass from three days ago, how the cock inside him moves quickly and brutally. How his voice is sore from begging. How the words spoken behind him mock him, excite him.

“Such a loose hole, if you don’t clamp down, I’ll have to spank you again.” The thought alone makes Daniel moan louder, he is already so close. John pulls him up by the ropes, pressing their sweaty bodies together. “Who do you belong to?”

A particularly vicious thrust at this new angle sends him over the edge; he cries, “You, John, only you!”

Johnny wakes Daniel the next morning by gliding his fingers over the faded rope-marks on his body. They serenely smile at each other with love and understanding.

“Morning, babe. You okay?”

“With you here? Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are close to the end and I'm starting to feel nostalgic about the time I spent on this fic. I thought of maybe starting a "side-series" with Johnny's and Daniel's BDSM-adventures in all their dirty little details to help me cope. (After all Daniel's list does exist and it's loooooooong.)


	65. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is going to be the end. I truly hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I did.
> 
> First of all I want to give everyone who ever left kudos or a comment a heartfelt “THANK YOU”. I truly mean it! I’m really bad at answering comments most times but know that they are highly appreciated and my heart fills with joy when I read even the tiniest note. 
> 
> A special thanks to @RosaMacchio, since you were such a supportive force over the course of this story! ♥
> 
> And most importantly:  
>  **THANK YOU[kdyelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdyelo/pseuds/kdyelo)!!!** So much of this exists because of you and your efforts in editing and believing in this story as well as in me as a writer. I personally feel I grew a lot because of your supportive, loving, as well as honest inputs. You are a dream of a beta-reader and I highly encourage people to read your stories as well, because you are also a hell of a writer.  
> Lots of love,  
> dedlit  
> 

Robin is excited. Sundays with her grandparents are, after all, her favorite time of the week. In combination with the birthday party for her grandpa, it’s even better. Her mum and dad are having a playful discussion on the ride to Amanda’s. The woman loathes it when Robin calls her ‘grandmother’, so the girl only does it when she doesn’t get what she wants.

“You sure you didn’t misinterpret something, Sam?” Robin’s dad asks with a raised eyebrow. He looks sharp in his business suit, while her mom drives the family van, her floral dress hitched up.

“I swear to you, I’ll never visit them again unannounced. I hope they didn’t see me.” Robin notices that her mum seems to be embarrassed. “I swear to all Gods and Goddesses, Miguel, that image is burned into my head forever! I mean, they are too old for that.”

Robin enjoys her father’s laugh most when it’s the low chuckle he now lets escape. “I wouldn’t have thought sensei still had it in him. Literally!” Both her parents laugh at a joke Robin doesn’t understand. With an unsure smile, her dad adds, “Maybe you should try that on me?”

It’s phrased in a way where Robin expects her mum to get annoyed. Instead, her mouth twitches into a wicked smile. “Mh, I might actually like that, so tempt me more.”

They pull into the driveway and Robin jumps out of the car the minute it’s parked. Running into the garden, she spots her favorite person in the whole world. Well, she has many favorites, but her granddad is just the best of the best.

With a shout, she throws herself in his arms. “Granddaaaaaad!” The man in the apron stumbles back from the unexpected attack, but catches her with ease. “Who’s your favorite?” Robin demands, looking at him with her big brown eyes. 

“You, of course, darling.” He beams and throws her in the air.

“Easy babe, you’ll throw out your back.” Robin smiles when she turns to her grandpa, his blonde hair a stark contrast to her granddad’s white head. “And I thought I’m your favorite? Or am I too old now?”

“You are only turning 73 today, it’s the new 37,” the man still holding Robin chuckles.

It is a perfect day: cake, presents, laughter, her four grandparents bickering with each other, amazing food, and of course she is the center of attention. Yes, Robin loves Sundays. She especially loves stealing one of grandma Carmen’s homemade cookies from the kitchen.

While all the others are still outside, she sneaks in through the catflap and crawls into the kitchen on all fours. Hearing voices, she quickly hides in one of the lower cupboards.

“Come on babe, it’s my birthday!”

“You are crazy, Johnny!”

“They are all outside…”

Robin’s mischievous side is pleased by that very wrong assumption.

“Think of it as my birthday present and say it, pet.”

Maybe they finally got her the puppy she dearly wants? Her granddad sounds like he is breathing heavily.

The front door opens, and Robin hears Amanda’s heels click on the wooden floor. 

“Fuck.” 

Robin loves when her grandpa Johnny curses, he is so naughty. 

She sneaks out later, after all the adults have left, with her pockets filled with cookies. 

Later that afternoon, she sits on her grandad’s lap and they color in one of her books together. She asks her granddad, “Are you getting a pet? Is it a puppy?”

Behind her, granddad Daniel chuckles. “What gave you that idea?”

“I may have eavesdropped in the kitchen.” 

Granddad’s body under her stiffens, and he curses under his breath, “I’ll kill him.”

“Don’t kill the puppy!”

“No! No sweetheart. We’re not getting a puppy, and nobody is going to die.”

Robin never lets an opportunity slide from her grasp. “If I don’t get a puppy, I should at least get a sleepover at your house next weekend!”

“I think that can be arranged.” Robin embraces him.

When she sits in the back of the car at the end of the evening, she is sure that next weekend will be even better. She slowly drifts off into sleep, listening to the quiet voices of her parents talking.

\---

Daniel, completely outraged, storms into their home. “You dumb prick, Robin heard us in the kitchen!”

“I’m sorry, babe. I just wanted to tease you. I’d never have done anything!”

“Oh, I’ll make sure of that!” Daniel hisses, turning to fix him with an intense stare. “If you ever abuse your power over me again outside of our home, I’ll… I’ll do something! We are too old for that game anyway.”

“I promise, okay? I won’t do it again. BUT, we will never be too old for that.” Johnny crams him against the wall. “And you know I love it when you’re angry.” He presses his mouth against Daniel’s neck. “I love how sweet you’ve become over the years, but I miss my bitchy Danielle at times.”

“Really now?” Daniel feels the familiar warmth grow in him. How is it possible to be so in love after all this time?

“I could also let you be my master, like that time in France.”

Daniel’s face grows hot when he thinks about the few times Johnny’s been at his mercy.

“But maybe your best years are behind you?” The challenge in Johnny’s voice is clear.

Daniel shoves him away, smiling as he teases, “Are you implying that I’m old?”

His partner smirks at him, an evil glint in his eyes. “Never. In fact, I love the grey hair, it makes you look even hotter. And I wouldn’t have mocked you - but don’t you agree we’ve grown a little too comfortable with each other? I miss this side of you.”

“Prick, never do something so foolish again!”

“My bossy little bitch, come here…” Daniel slowly walks to his partner, and Johnny grasps his slender neck in one hand. “Wanna play, Danielle?”

They haven’t done this for a while, but it feels this time like it feels every time. Like it’s the first time and the last time they’ll do this; adrenalin and excitement pump through Daniel’s veins. He knows Johnny means what he says; outside their safe space, he only ever teases, but tonight they’ll fight for the first time in nearly a year. Not a real match, but one Daniel already lost. His ass throbs when he thinks about what Johnny will do with him, to him.

Daniel kicks Johnny away. “Are you so eager to get your butt kicked, Lawrence?”

“You have no idea, LaRusso.” Both their eyes sparkle with excitement. Johnny’s voice drops. “I’ll bind you and fuck you so hard, babe… Give me a color.”

“Green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now:  
> Let’s roll the end credits:  
> [Bad Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4cauU2IpFyA)


End file.
